


THE SEARCH FOR JACK AND SAM

by TuruaSam



Series: SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt Jack O'Neill, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Stargate, Survival, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam
Summary: PART TWO OF THE SERIES - 'SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY'PLEASE READ PART ONE - 'JACK AND SAM IN CAPTIVITY'  BEFORE READING THIS.Daniel and Teal'c search for Jack and Sam. Daniel finds out that the woman who tried to steal the Prometheus might be able to help them to locate what they are looking for. Can he convince Vala to help?





	1. DANIEL   AND   TEAL'C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Teal'c return to the Settlement to the horror of finding no one alive.  
> When they can't find Jack and Sam they return to the SGC.

SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY Part 2

CHAPTER 1 DANIEL AND TEAL'C

Teal'c and Daniel drove back from the mines to a square filled with silence. They opened the doors of their vehicle and got out to look with complete shock and disbelief at the scene in front of them.  
“Jack...... Sam” Daniel said, finally startling out of his shock. He ran off towards their rooms and left Teal'c to start searching the square.  
Daniel's heart hammered as he saw the body in the doorway of Jack and Sam's room. Shot in the chest. The door was partially off it's hinges, obviously smashed inwards. He looked at the bed first, it was obvious someone had been sleeping on it. He looked at the indent and raised his eyebrows. The indent was the size of two people. Sleeping closely together. He shook the image from his head, he knew that Jack and Sam were being very cold and distant with each other at the moment and had been for months, it was very unlikely that they would have been.... cuddling.... even more unlikely on a mission. He looked up towards the window at the foot of the bed. There was blood splattered all up the wall either side of the window. The biggest patch of blood spatter had a bullet hole through the wall. The other side of the window also sported a bullet hole but slightly lower than the other. The window had been slightly raised for fresh air when they had arrived, but now the glass was broken and laying on the floor in pieces. Shot from the outside. As he walked around the bed he could see two blood puddles on the floor. Oh no.... He looked out of the window and down into the square. It was still light enough to see fairly well and his head whirled the horror of what he was seeing.

“Teal'c” he yelled “You had better come up here and have a look” Teal'c looked up at him and then moved towards the building. He joined Daniel at the window and they looked out onto the square at all the dead bodies. The men were all dead in one pile. The women all naked with their hands bound behind their backs were in rough rows. There were some men scattered about near the groups, obviously some of the 'bad guys'.  
They both looked back into the room. There were P-90 bullet casings at their feet. They counted them without touching them. Sixteen casings. There was one dead guy in the doorway with a bullet in his chest and when Daniel looked back at him, he realised that there was a large bullet hole in the wall next to the light switch... someones aim had been off. They looked out of the window again. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, fifteen dead bad guys and one in the door way. Sixteen casings. Sixteen bad guys. Deadly accurate, except the one bullet hole near the doorway. So how had the odd one out in the square died? Daniel looked back at the blood puddles near the windows.  
“They were shot, Jack and Sam were both shot!” said Daniel emotionally.  
“If they had been killed, I have no doubt that their bodies would still be here Daniel Jackson.” Teal's said as he indicated to the dead man left in the doorway. All of the dead bad guys bodies had been left behind.

“How many bad guys were there? If they picked off fifteen and were still captured..... Oh God Teal'c did you see Jack or Sam down in the square?”  
“I did not. But I did not have adequate time to check all of the bodies. We must go down and continue to search for them Daniel Jackson. I suggest that you use your camera to record the evidence. We may need it as we investigate what has transpired here”  
“Good idea Teal'c” said Daniel as he retrieved his camera from his vest pocket. He had taken the camera to photograph and film the artifacts at the mine. He first walked over to the bed and straightened the bedding to make the large indent not so obvious. He left the blanket, which had been lying haphazardly on the bed, obviously tossed aside at some point. Teal'c tilted his head at Daniel and raised an eyebrow.  
“Both you and I know nothing would have happened here between Jack and Sam. Jack must have laid down for a nap as well and they must have ended up close to each other. I am not supplying misleading images for people to destroy Jack and Sam's reputations and careers with.”  
“Very wise” said Teal'c and then moved out of the room to go and check their own room while Daniel filmed Jack and Sam's room. Their packs were gone, just as Jack and Sam's had been too. Daniel took footage from the doorway, showing the dead man and then he slowly swept around the room, pausing on the window scene to include the casings, blood spatter, bullet holes and the puddles of blood on the floor. Then he went to the window and slowly panned around the square to show the group and rows of people and the dead bad guys. All the bad guys were lying with their heads away from the window, except for one, who had his head towards the building, then he noticed on the paving stones close by, that there was a small pile of clothes. The sleeve of a green BDU jacket clearly visible. He didn't stop to look too hard before he stopped the video and turned around to head out the door to investigate. 

On his way past the table he noticed an empty protein bar wrapper and empty bowl and cup. He filmed them for a few seconds before heading out the door.  
“Teal'c, I saw something” he said as he ran passed him in the hallway. There were two trails of blood drops all the way out to the gravel. He ran out to the place where he had seen the shirt sleeve and stopped dead when he saw Sam's sports bra. It had been cut open and was laying flat on the paving stones, stained with blood. “Oh God” he managed before he stepped over to the nearby bush and vomited. Teal'c checked on him, then went to the small pile of clothes. He laid them out on the paving stones as he checked them. Once Daniel had recovered enough, he came over to photograph them one by one as his stomach continued to churn with nausea.

Both of their BDU shirts had their buttons missing where they had been forced open. They had their sleeves sliced open and it was obvious that they must have had their hands ties behind their backs while the clothes were removed. Their undershirts had been cut through the shoulders and down their fronts. Sam's bra had been sliced down the center of the front panel and then again through the shoulder straps. There was a blood stain on both sides of the center cut, but mostly on the left, where the knife must have made contact with her left breast. There was also a lot of blood on Sam's right shoulder. She must have still had her vest while she had bled, because they could see the pattern in the blood stains, but their vests were gone. The blood stains had gone down her front and her back, but there was no obvious holes in her clothes that could have been made from bullets. 

Jack had clearly been shot through his left arm. A great deal of blood had soaked his left sleeve of his BDU shirt. The man that lay dead near their clothes was the only body that lay with his head towards their accommodation, his neck had a thin line of blood on it, but had clearly been shot in the face. Teal'c noted Jack's footsteps from the gravel to the pavers but not Sam's. But then there had been an area where both boot prints had been present. Sam's smaller boot prints near the feet of the dead man and then a few steps to where she must have been made to kneel. There was a small puddle of blood stained vomit with protein bar pieces in it that was in front of where she had been made to kneel, then there were a few more boot prints as she was moved up onto the paved area, where there was another puddle of vomit, this time there was more blood in the vomit as well as a few remaining grains from the protein bar. There were patches of blood where they had been made to kneel, blood dripping from the wounds that they had sustained in the room. They found the broken chains from their dog tags near the bloodied clothing. They both followed Jack and Sam's boot prints that had been directed back to the gravel and then out of the square, to marks in the gravel where a small ship had obviously landed. Jack and Sam's dog tags were discarded in the gravel near where the boot prints ended. They also saw other footprints, lots of bare foot prints ranging in all sizes including children, that lead to another area that had marks made by landing slightly larger ships. Jack and Sam had been put on a different ship than everyone else. Daniel took photos and filmed the scene as well before picking up Jack and Sam's dog tags.

They went back into the square to take a short film of the bodies. Daniel had vomited again when he had realised that all the women had been brutally raped. Not even the elderly women had been spared. They had all been either shot or had their throats cut. The men's bodies were riddled with bullet wounds. It was heartbreaking to see so much bloodshed of innocent people. Their friends. When they had finished filming all that they would need for now, they decided to head back to the SGC. They reverently gathered Jack and Sam's cut and bloody clothing, Daniel dry retching as he picked up Sam's bloodied bra, then they went to the Stargate. They did not have their GDO's but they did have their radio's, so they dialed Earth and used their radios to get clearance to come home. Understandably a MALP was sent through to verify that they were alone and not under duress and a team of marines came through before they were able to redial Earth and were escorted through the gate with the MALP.  
Colonel Reynold's met them at the bottom of the ramp, curious and concerned at why they were returning without their GDO's and why Jack and Sam were not with them. Daniel emotionally recounted their story and handed over his camera and dog tags to the stunned Colonel. Daniel showed him the bloodied clothing and Colonel Reynolds suddenly went pale and swallowed hard at the sight of Sam's bloodied bra. Daniel told him that they would hand the clothes to the Dr Carmichael for analysis.

They went down to the infirmary for their routine check up. They handed over the bloodied clothing to Dr Carmichael and explained what had happened. Dr Carmichael got a bag for the clothing to be put into and then told the men to go wash their hands and sit on some beds and that he would be with them shortly. When they were alone, Daniel looked at Teal'c.  
“The way those women were treated, the men shot.... This is the work of those Slave Traders you told us about once. The Whore Traders” he said, almost choking on the word whore.  
“Indeed” replied Teal'c somberly. “They seemed to only have taken the younger women and and all the children. They have very limited use for men unless they are.... very well endowed... They consider men to troublesome to sell as slaves. They concentrate on procuring virgins and young women for use as whores. I am unsure as to why they would have taken the children. Unless it would be to sell them also.”

“Oh Geez..” said Daniel “What's going to happen to them? Sam is thirty six, she's not exactly..... well she's not young anymore and Jack... He's fifty two... with gray hair for God's sake.... Why would they want Jack?....... Do you think they know who they are? Would that be why they took them?”  
“Colonel Carter's beauty and very fair blonde complexion will ensure her.... retention. I had heard that almost all the whores were of darker complexions. Fair haired whores were rare and expensive to use, so I am confident that they will keep her alive. As for O'Neill... I am unsure. They may have taken him, regardless of his age, because he is..... very generously endowed. He would be used as a man whore to service female clients. It is also possible that they know who they are, SG1 has quite a reputation and they may have taken them for that reason, but they discarded their name tags which may possibly mean that their names held no significance to their captors.” said Teal'c.  
“How are we going to find them Teal'c? They left in ships, how are we ever going to find them?” despaired Daniel.  
“They use multiple ships to transfer their slave cargo to a very large main ship. They operate their business from the main ship. As far as I know they have many large ships, and each ship services many planets. They use their transport ships to transfer customers to and from the main ship. Many Goa'uld would engage the whore ships to come and service their Jaffa who were not married. It was often a reward for loyal Jaffa who served their false Gods well. There were a great many number of Whore Traders, but I have heard that the numbers have dwindled as the number of false God's has dwindled.” Teal'c informed him.

“Do they go to planets on a schedule? How do we find them? How can we find the ship that Jack and Sam are on?”  
“That is a search that could take many months Daniel Jackson”  
“Sam has probably..... she's probably already been raped. Jack... Jack could already be dead. We can't leave her out there Teal'c, she will be counting on us to find her. We find Sam and we might find Jack... Or at least find out what happened to him. She will be counting on us Teal'c! I know she will. We have to find her. Find THEM”  
“Do you think I do not know that Daniel Jackson? I will do everything in my power to find Colonel Carter and release her from her captors. To have Colonel Carter used as a whore would be a most heinous crime. I swear to you Daniel Jackson that we WILL find Colonel Carter and if O'Neill is still alive, then we will find him also. If the SGC stop their search before she has been located, then I will go and find her without the assistance of the SGC. I know that the President will only let the SGC search for a certain time and I fear it will not be long enough to find them Daniel Jackson.”  
“Yeah Teal'c...... That worries me too. But I'm with you, if we don't find them before the time is up, then we go. We will go and find them ourselves.” Daniel said emotionally as Teal'c nodded in agreement.


	2. THE SEARCH

“Do you think I do not know that Daniel Jackson? I will do everything in my power to find Colonel Carter and release her from her captors. To have Colonel Carter used as a whore would be a most heinous crime. I swear to you Daniel Jackson that we WILL find Colonel Carter and if O'Neill is still alive, then we will find him too. If the SGC stop their search before she has been located, then I will go and find her without the assistance of the SGC. I know that the President will only let the SGC search for a certain time and I fear it will not be long enough to find them Daniel Jackson.”  
“Yeah Teal'c...... That worries me too. But I'm with you, if we don't find them before the time is up, then we go. We will go and find them ourselves.” Daniel said emotionally as Teal'c nodded in agreement.

CHAPTER 2 THE SEARCH

 

General Hammond came back to the SGC to fill the chair in Jack's absence. They had sent teams back to the planet to analyze the scene and to remove the dead and bury them in the graveyard of the now empty town. Once all the reports were complete, General Hammond held a briefing to plan the possibility of a search for the two missing officers. Everyone was in a somber mood and once the chairs were filled, the assigned people began to outline their reports.

It had been determined that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter had watched from the room before trying to do something to save the people. They had set themselves up as snipers and had shot fourteen assailants in the square, and another one in the doorway of their room before being shot and captured. According to the tested blood spatter, Colonel Carter had been on the right side of the window and General O'Neill on the left. The blood that was puddled on the floor also belonged to both the wounded officers. Determined by the height of the bullets where they had hit the wall, the height of the officers in sniper positions and the height of the blood spatter, it had been determined that General O'Neill had indeed been shot in the arm, causing his shot to go low and wide, impacting the wall near the door. It was determined that Colonel Carter had shot the man in the doorway before being shot herself. She had most likely been shot in the head and as there was no brain matter or skull fragments and she had obviously been on her feet at a later time, that the bullet could possibly have grazed her skull, slicing through blood vessels in her scalp to cause the blood spatter on the wall. She would have then lost consciousness, which caused the puddle of blood on the floor. The smaller puddle on General O'Neill's side was left by the bullet wound through his left arm. It was determined that Colonel Carter had been carried out onto the gravel road, where it was supposed that she had regained consciousness and had been able to get control of a knife and had overpowered the man that had carried her. The man had then been shot by one of their own to regain control of the situation. It was determined that Colonel Carter would have been heavily concussed by the shot to her skull and since there had been blood present in both lots of vomit, it is supposed that because there were no other indications of injury, she was either slapped or hit to cause bleeding into her mouth but there were no teeth fragments found in the vomit. Their wrists had been tied behind their backs and their clothes had been cut off them, which had resulted in Colonel Carter's left breast being cut by the knife. Both officers had been stripped to the waist and had their dog tags removed, then they were escorted to a small shuttle where their name tags were then dropped, and they were loaded for removal from the planet. Although Colonel Carter had been on her feet, her steps had been unsteady and slightly dragging, which would have no doubt been caused by the concussion that she would have been suffering from. Both officers had left blood trails to the ship.

Daniel had struggled to keep control of his nausea as the officer ran through the report. Sam. Shot in the head. Vomiting blood. Barely able to walk because of her concussion. Both had left blood trails. He felt sick as the amount of blood loss from Sam had been roughly calculated. Fifteen to twenty percent blood loss. She would have continued to bleed in the transport to the bigger ship. When would she have finally been treated?. Had she been treated or had they let her bleed to death? Jack was calculated to have only lost about ten to fifteen percent, but even that was a substantial amount. Would he have been treated or would he been left to bleed?. He felt sick. Sam. Jack. Jack would have been helpless to help her. He knew Jack still loved Sam, it would have been torture for him to watch them hurt her. He would have been forced to watch while they had stripped Sam, cut her breast. Hit her and most likely abuse her. Rapists. They were viscous rapists and murderers. Would they even still be alive? If she had been so badly hurt would they use her as a whore? Had she even survived her injuries? Where were they now?

Teal'c informed the people in the room about his knowledge of the Slave Traders, and that he had no doubts that they had indeed been captured by a Whore Trader. Their routes had included many worlds ruled by Goa'uld. They roamed the galaxy, but it was rumored that they always had a regular set of planets that they returned to over and over to operate their whore businesses. Their routes had been unknown to the Goa'uld as a lot of their stops included planets without Stargate's and a lot of planets unknown to the Goa'uld. They would set the return date of their next visit before they left. They only permitted a certain number of Jaffa on the ship at any one time. Their security measures were very adequate. Teal'c went on to report that to have any hope of finding them, they would need to go to the more affluent planets they had knowledge of and ask questions about the whore service and if their presence was confirmed then to find out the date of their expected return.  
The brass had argued that they were most likely already dead. That Colonel Carter's injuries would have lead to her death.  
When Teal'c had argued that Colonel Carter was a very beautiful woman and that with her pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, she would indeed be a very rare prize and he had no doubts that she would have been saved and put into service as a whore. The whole room had gone silent. Teal'c told them that he had no doubts that she would still be alive and that she had proved her worth many times over and it was their duty to try and locate her, rescue her and bring her home.  
The NID had then argued that such a search would take a lot of man power, time and would most likely be fruitless. Anubis and Ba'al were a very large threat and they argued that a very real threat was more important than looking for a needle in a very big hay stack, even if that needle was Colonel Carter. They had even argued that she would want them to use their teams to protect Earth and search for a way to defeat the remaining System Lords rather than a possibly endless search for herself. Especially since Colonel Carter was directly responsible for another deadly threat they where now facing from Colonel Carter's replicator double. Talk about a low blow. Bringing up Sam's mistake with her replicator twin. It had hardly been her absolute fault.... She had been tricked! They all had been tricked! All arguments were heard, then General Hammond had called the President to appraise him of the findings and arguments presented.

Much to the General's relief, the President gave them permission to use six SG teams to try and find any information that could lead them to the whereabouts of the Whore Traders. He had given them eight weeks. If nothing concrete had been found by then, then the search would be abandoned.  
The first thing Teal'c and Daniel did was to sort out Jack and Sam's financial commitments and make sure that everything was being taken care of. Daniel knew that Jack and Sam had both confessed, several years ago, to engaging accountants to see to their financial commitments because they had been caught out with unintended delays and last minute missions in the past. They said it was just easier if it was all taken care of for them. They had both given their accountants contact details to several people who had been authorized to change their needs if required. One of those people was Daniel. He had taken their advice and had engaged an accountant himself. They had all been struggling with having enough personal time to get things done. It had just made sense. So Daniel had checked in with their accountants to inform them, that the Officers were currently MIA and to make sure everything was okay for at least the next eight weeks. The accountants had given them their sympathy on the news and had been very helpful. They also made sure that Jack and Sam's personal possessions were safe. They went to their houses and had cleared out their fridges and seen to anything else that was needed. They ensured that Sam's beloved motorcycle was securely locked in her garage. Both of their cars were currently in the bases car park, but General Hammond was making arrangements for them both to be moved into one of the secured sheds at the side of the car park. Winter was almost here and they knew that Sam would not want her sports car out in the frigid weather when it came. Sam's rent was taken care of and Jack owned his home so they knew if their search needed to continue longer than eight weeks, then something more would have to be done to Sam's house. They would need to sublet it if they could not get her out of her rental agreement. But for now, they had done what they could and everything was taken care of.

Teal'c and Daniel went out with as many teams as they could, or as many teams as General Hammond would let them go with. The General had been very supportive of them and had let them go, but also had ensured that they got enough rest. They used that time to go and check on their three properties, as Daniel was now mostly staying on base. They had heard a few rumors and theories, but nothing that led to any solid leads. As their time began to run out, they became desperate to get any solid information on the Slave Traders. They had been given one Stargate address as the last days ticked down but when they went there, no one knew anything, well, no one told them anything. There was nothing they could do, they had even offered money for information but no one would say a word. Nothing. No concrete information. Two months of searching and they had nothing. When they had walked back through the Stargate to tell General Hammond, everyone was devastated. The President refused to give them any more time to spend searching for the officers, not while Anubis, Ba'al and the Replicators were so much of a threat.


	3. REGRETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SG1 commences search and rescue.  
> Daniel is especially haunted by thoughts of what Sam may be going through.

Two months of searching and they had nothing. When they had walked back through the Stargate to tell General Hammond, everyone was devastated. The President refused to give them any more time to spend searching for the officers, not while Anubis, Ba'al and the Replicators were so much of a threat. 

 

CHAPTER 3 REGRETS

 

General Hammond told Teal'c and Daniel to take a week off and then report back to the SGC when he would attach them to teams as their expertise was needed. SG1 for the foreseeable future would be disbanded and SG1 would remain unused as a team designation out of respect for the loss of Jack and Sam. Teal'c packed a bag of clothing and left the SGC with Daniel. They used the week to pack up Sam's belongings and they decided to store them at Jack's place rather than rent a storage facility. Her motorcycle was transported to Jack's house and locked in his garage. They increased the insurance on Jack's house to ensure it covered the value of Sam's belonging's too and then arranged to sublet her house to an Air Force officer who had just moved to Colorado Springs to join the Stargate program. 

Daniel packed a bag of clothes for Jack and Sam, making sure they had a few changes of clothes and underwear. It had been strange going through Sam's underwear drawer. He briefly tried to imagine Sam wearing the sexy lacy panty and bra sets that he had found. He had never really pictured Sam as.... sexy. She was certainty beautiful.... but not really... sexy.... He had never really seen her dressed up unless it was in her Air Force uniforms. He couldn't imagine her wearing sexy underwear... she just didn't seem the type. Then picturing Sam in her lacy underwear reminded him of where she was and what was probably happening to her at the hands of the Slave Traders and felt nauseous. He had only ever caught glimpses of Sam's underwear off world and it was always Air force issue, plain and comfortable. Some of these lacy creations did not look comfortable at all, but he figured if they were in her drawer, then she must use them. As he pulled some of the underwear out of the drawer, he spied some plain ones at the back so he put some of them in too. He figured that Jack and Sam would both be wanting clothes that were comfortable when they were found, so he had mainly packed sweats, t-shirts, a sweater and their socks and underwear. He suddenly thought to include their toiletries. And shoes! It made his nausea even worse when he realised that they would most likely be naked, or at least their old clothes would have been destroyed. At the moment they possibly had no possessions at all. He pushed his emotions away and stomped them down. He had a job to do. Once everything was sorted with Jack and Sam's belonging's they went on a trip to see Cassie.

Cassie had been devastated when she was told that Jack and Sam had both gone missing and now she was equally devastated that the official search had been abandoned. Teal'c and Daniel explained to her that they were going to go through the Stargate and then they were not going to come back unless they either had them or had definite proof that they were dead. Cassie had sobbed as she had hugged them goodbye, begging them to come home safely, they might be all she had left of her family and she couldn't lose them too. They gave Cassie a key to both Jack and Daniel's homes and gave her a list of instructions and contacts, so she knew who to contact and what to do if the worst happened and they did not return. Daniel told her they would send word to the SGC every month so that she would know they were still okay and still looking. He also told her that she could go and stay at either home anytime, but that Jack's was full of boxes of Sam's stuff so there was not much room. They all had one last big hug goodbye and Daniel and Teal'c reluctantly left a tearful Cassie as they began their trip beck to the SGC. Daniel had packed a bag of his things when he had been at his house, so all they needed to do was to go to the SGC and for Teal'c to get a supply of Tretonin as bis as the Doc would give him, then pack his things. Once Teal'c had packed his bag and they had been to the infirmary, they went to see General Hammond, armed with their letters of resignation, to see if General Hammond would let them go through the Stargate. They were hoping that he would let them go and see Bra'tac and Rya'c which they had planned to be their starting point and home base. 

General Hammond was not born yesterday and he certainly wasn't stupid. He knew what the men standing before him really had planned and he couldn't be more proud... Or grateful. Grateful that they were going to continue the search when the SGC could not. He had known that they would go, but had not known when they would be ready, until Cassie had called him in tears when they had said goodbye to her. He knew that he could not show any support to them if they resigned, or any supplies unless they were going on a mission.

“I am glad to see you back” General Hammond began, “I have one last mission for SG1 before the team is disbanded and I attach you to other teams.  
Daniel and Teal'c looked at him in surprise. Daniel cleared his throat and then said “Sir, we have actually come to r.....”  
General Hammond quickly interrupted him “I need you two to go and make personal contact with Master Bra'tac and find out if he had any last information on the whereabouts of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. I have not had a chance to contact him this week and we need to wrap up the final details of the Search and Rescue Mission. I need you boys to gear up immediately, I expect you to take full weapons kits and plenty of spare ammunition in case you boys get delayed before your return. I would hate to see you... inadequately protected.... on your.... mission for information. So unless you boys want to walk through the Stargate as you are.... then I expect you to gear up immediately and meet me in the gate room for further instructions. I will expect to see you back in three days..... Or you might just want to send those envelopes back through the Stargate with the FRED that is waiting there for you to return back to us.... those things never get cleaned out properly.... It could be quite a while before anyone bothers to look inside it.” The General paused as Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other and then back to the General “I suggest you boys get a move on...”

Daniel's eyebrows rose as he realised exactly what the General was doing... without actually... doing it.... Daniel gratefully thanked him and assured him that they would be ready to leave in thirty minutes. Teal'c momentarily bowed his head to the General in respect and then they both left to gear up, leaving General Hammond chuckling quietly in his office. General Hammond had just handed them a huge life line and they were going to grab it with both hands. They had expected to only walk through the Stargate with their personal bags, but now they were going to be walking through the Stargate with weapons, spare ammunition, radio's and GDO and other possible life saving provisions. They quickly geared up, filling their packs with as much as they could stuff into them. All the things they would need on a normal mission plus extra ammunition and whatever other extra's they could manage. Teal'c took both his Staff weapon and a P-90, as well as a Zat and a revolver as side arms. Daniel also decided to double up on side arms, he never usually bothered with a Zat, but they were probably going to come in handy. He clipped on a P-90, grateful for all the extra practice Jack had been making him do with the powerful weapon, he felt much more comfortable using it now.

Daniel looked to where Jack and Sam's spare weapon's were usually stored. They hated anyone else using their weapons, especially Sam, but they were gone. Daniel sighed, their lockers had been cleared out as well. Jack's belongings from his office had been packed in a box. Sam lab... Weirdly enough... Sam's lab was like a shrine. No one had touched anything. One of her laptops was still on her bench. Her personal items were still there on her shelves. Her tool boxes. A shrine. It's like they were already wiping any signs of them from existence, except for Sam's lab. It was like they couldn't bear to touch it. As if clearing it out might... alter her chances somehow. No one wanted to believe that Sam was dead. Jack, well.... They were whore traders. There wasn't much chance of Jack still being alive, but Sam...... There was every chance.... and no one wanted to mess with her chances. He looked at Teal'c as his eyes misted. Jack's gear he could understand, but Sam's.... he couldn't believe they had touched Sam's spare weapons.  
“I am sure that O'Neill and Colonel Carter will take great delight in booting the bottoms of whoever is responsible for removing their weapons when they return.” said Teal'c  
“Kicking their butts... Teal'c.... Kicking their butts.... Yeah... I am sure they will” said Daniel with a wry smile.

As promised they were ready in thirty minutes. They stepped into the gate room and stopped in surprise. Half the base was in the gate room with General Hammond. Teal'c and Daniel were moved by everyone's show of support. They all obviously knew what their real plans were... Daniel was sure if the others were not military, they would probably be right along side them. General Hammond held out his hand to shake Daniel's hand and then he clasped Teal'c forearm in a typical Jaffa manner. Then the General spoke.  
“If you find out any solid information on this mission, send us what you have and I will do everything I can to assist you. Good luck SG1 and Godspeed”  
All of those present in the gate room saluted them as they walked up the ramp, Daniel and Teal'c paused and turned around, then nodded to the men to express their thanks before they stepped through the event horizon, laden down with their packs, weapons and all four personal bags.  
A FRED was there waiting for them and when they stepped up to it Daniel opened his hand to reveal the piece of paper that General Hammond had slipped him when he had shaken his hand. A hand written letter. He opened it and read it out loud to Teal'c.

Daniel and Teal'c  
I am proud of both of you for continuing the search for the rest of your team.  
I sincerely wish you the best of luck with finding them. It is my strongest hope that you will bring them home.  
I'm sorry that I was not able to support you more openly and I hope that you are kept safe on your travels.  
Please keep in touch via Master Bra'tac or Rya'c as I'll need to pass on to Cassie that you are both safe in your travels.  
Be assured Cassie will be well taken care of until you all return.  
I sincerely meant it when I said that I would do everything I could to help if you find some solid information and  
need help with a rescue mission.  
If you can provide proof of life, I'm sure that the president will allow us to come to their assistance if a sound  
rescue plan can be put in place.  
In the compartments of the FRED you will find further supplies and also a supply of Naquadah Chips and various currencies and Trading Chips we have acquired. I know that you will put them to good use.  
Keep Safe SG1  
God Speed  
General Hammond.

When they opened up the FRED's compartments they found it to be loaded to the brim with supplies. A special pack with just the currencies and chips, numerous blocks of C4 and detonators, four extra radio's, six spare batteries and some chargers, a multitude of extra ammunition clips and two extra Zat's with leg holsters and belts. There were also two boxes of their favourite MRE's. In fact MRE's and protein bars were stuffed into any space that wasn't filled with anything else. There were also two boxes of bottled water. They lifted up a spare vest to realize it was Sam's spare vest, then underneath it they saw Jack's spare vest and under that was the contents of their lockers and also Jack and Sam's spare P-90's and their spare side arms. At the very bottom was one of Sam's field laptop's with an assortment of leads and spare batteries. Daniel closed his eyes briefly and muttered an apology to the ordnance officers. In a smaller compartment they found a vast supply of Tretonin for Teal'c..... No wonder the Doc had not been able to spare much... They had thought that they would need to rely on Bra'tac to let Teal'c use some of the general supplies that are sent through the Stargate to the Free Jaffa. There was so much stuff here, they would have to store nearly all of it with Bra'tac. They had figured that they would need to use Bra'tac as a base. Now they had Naquadah Chips, they were hopeful that they might even be able to buy a small ship so they would not have to keep returning to Bra'tac too often. General Hammond had really gone out of his way to help them... How was he going to explain all the missing ordnance and supplies to the Brass? Teal'c lifted their personal bags up on to the FRED and then Daniel got the remote, so they could use the FRED to carry everything to Bra'tac for Storage.

“Let's go find them” said Daniel as he started the FRED and guided it down the path towards the camp. They greeted the Jaffa guards as they walked past their post and then they walked along in silence. They had just effectively abandoned Earth during it's struggle against the remaining Goa'uld. Teal'c was going to abandon his commitments to the Free Jaffa. This was something they simply needed to do. Daniel knew their best chance to beat the Goa'uld and the replicators would include getting Jack and Sam back into the fight. Jack was the only one with the Ancient gene strong enough to operate the Chair. All the others were currently in Atlantis. Sam had saved all their butts so many times with her brilliant ideas... who would save their butts now? Jack's strategy skills were second to none, how could they possibly win this fight without them both? Where were they? Were they still alive. How bad had they been tortured? Were they separated? Had Sam been raped? Was Sam now trapped in a nightmare of forced sexual slavery? His stomach turned as he thought about her, but he knew he had to be realistic.

If they found Sam, she would most likely be a whore for hire. It had been over two months. Two months! How many times had she been made to suffer through being raped? Had Sam even survived her injuries? She had lost a lot of blood and would have lost a lot more until she was treated.... If she was treated. She had most likely been shot in the side of the head! Had she survived it? Had Jack been murdered? So many questions. Would they EVER find any of the answers. How long would they keep looking? Another two months? Six months? A year? When would they finally quit. Daniel wasn't sure if he would ever be able to quit looking. Not until he knew without a doubt that they were dead. All he needed to do was imagine Sam being raped everyday for the rest of her life and he would never stop. How could he, when it was possible that it was true! That Sam was being raped. Caged. Chained or restrained...... Until what? Until she was too old, or too damaged to rent out as a whore anymore? Then she would be.... what?.... discarded? Murdered? Sold? It was driving him nuts. Giving him constant nightmares. 

God..... When he had seen her sports bra cut open and lying bloodied in the dirt. He had literally lost his lunch. She had been stripped half naked, her left breast cut. How badly had it been cut? How long before she had been stripped completely naked? How long before she had been raped? Sam always had class, even in her BDU's and covered in mud, she always seemed to be a cut above everyone else. She was such a beautiful woman.... It just seemed.... so beneath her.... he couldn't bear to imagine how much she was suffering.... She would be suffering mentally too... She hated being idle, she always had six million things on the go. She went crazy after having to wait around more than thirty minutes. She was legendary for being a workaholic. How in the hell would she be coping now? He stopped, also bringing the FRED to a stop. He had so many tears in his eyes that he could no longer see where he was going. He fished a handkerchief out of a pocket and blew his nose and wiped his eyes. He felt a hand on his arm.

“Do not despair Daniel Jackson, we will find Colonel Carter and we will bring her home. If O'Neill is still alive then we will find him also. As you once said, she is relying on us to find her. We WILL find her.” said Teal'c with uncharacteristic softness in his voice.  
“I took too damn long Teal'c.” Daniel said with despair. “We should have been been there. I took too damn long. This is my fault. We should have been back there. We should have been there to help them........ I took too long.....” Daniel trailed off as tears ran down his face as he fought his emotions.  
“What transpired was not your fault Daniel Jackson. Was it your fault that the Slave Traders chose that particular settlement? Was it your fault that Colonel Carter was too tired to accompany us to the mine? Was it your fault that O'Neill chose to stay behind so Colonel Carter could rest? Or was it your fault that Colonel Carter chose not to tell O'Neill about the substandard physical condition she was in?” asked Teal'c.

Daniel removed his glasses and wiped his nose and face before saying “I knew she shouldn't have been there. I knew she'd been working on the damn Stargate non stop for two days. I should have made Jack listen. I knew he hadn't heard me. I should have made him listen. She shouldn't have been there! She was exhausted, but she felt pressured to go, she said that she was already in enough trouble with Jack and she didn't want to give him another excuse to yell at her. Jack didn't even notice! I'm surprised she made the walk to the settlement..... He didn't even notice! He was so damn busy avoiding looking at her that he didn't notice. He was too damn busy avoiding talking to her, that he blew her off instead of listening to her explanation. He was treating her like a cadet!....... God.... What happened to them Teal'c. They loved each other so much and now they can't even bear to look at each other. Sometimes life is so Goddamn unfair!” He was silent for a few minutes and then he huffed as he dried his tears again before continuing. “So many what if's and maybe's. If she hadn't been there, the rest of us would have been at the mine. She would have kicked my ass for dobbing her in, but at least she would have been safe. I don't know if I blame myself or Jack more...... She shouldn't have been there. She knew she was exhausted, but she's Colonel Carter... God forbid that she ever let anyone down.....” Daniel chuckled sadly “Now I'm blaming Sam....... I took too long Teal'c.”

When Teal'c was sure that Daniel had finished his rant, he spoke “If we had returned earlier, it is possible that we all would have been captured, or all killed in weapon's fire. We would not be here now. We would not be able to continue the search for Colonel Carter. We would have been killed and Colonel Carter would now be suffering with no one left to search for her.”  
Daniel looked at Teal'c. “Why are you so damn logical...... I'm just..... I'm just so scared of what we are going to find..... She's never going to be the same.... She is not going to be the Sam we know..... I'm so scared that this is going to break her Teal'c.”  
“We once despaired when Colonel Carter was taken over by Jolinar of Malkshur. We despaired that she would never be the same. Colonel Carter is now stronger because of the trials she went through when her body and mind were forever changed. Do you not think that she will once again be strong enough to overcome the trials she is facing now. She is far stronger now than she was back then. Do not doubt that she is strong enough Daniel Jackson. She will rise above these trials, just as she rose above her trials of the legacy that Jolinar of Malkshur left behind. You are forgetting that Colonel Carter is a formidable warrior Daniel Jackson.”

“But Colonel Carter is also.... Sam. A vulnerable woman who was desperately unhappy because she couldn't have the man that she loves. I think that's what scares me the most Teal'c..... If Jack is dead...... How would she..... I'm so scared that if she knows Jack's dead......” Daniel couldn't finish.  
“Colonel Carter will also know that we will continue to search for her. She will know that we will never stop looking for her. She has hope in us Daniel Jackson. She would never give up so easily, not without giving us adequate time to find her.” replied Teal's.  
“How much time do you think she's going to give us Teal's How long can she cope with being locked in a cell and being repeatedly raped. How much time? It's already been over two months Teal'c..... How much longer is she going to wait?” worried Daniel.  
“Might I suggest that we begin our search. You need to focus on finding her alive Daniel Jackson. If you cannot, then I suggest that you return to the SGC with the FRED and I will continue the search alone.”

“Oh stop arching that eyebrow at me Teal'c” Daniel said with a scowl as he put his glasses back on and started the FRED forward again. “You win.... sulk's over... Let's go...” Daniel walked off down the path and Teal'c followed and with his big strides easily leveled with Daniel.  
“You are not alone in your feelings of guilt Daniel Jackson. But our guilt will not aid us in our search. We must put our guilt aside and focus on securing Colonel Carter's freedom.”  
Daniel sighed. “Thanks Teal'c....... This is going to take a while isn't it..... It took us two months to get one Stargate address that got us nowhere. What if we never find her?”  
“Then I will die searching.” said Teal'c simply as he stopped to look at Daniel's face to show him the honesty in his words.  
Daniel stopped the FRED and looked at Teal'c as he took in his words. His vow. Daniel knew that those words, needed to be his words. His vow. His courage. His words that he lived and died by. “I will die searching” he said, then nodded to himself as he absorbed the words. “I will die searching” he repeated as he looked at Teal'c. Teal'c lowered his head in acknowledgment then continued to walk. Daniel pushed the FRED forward and fell in beside Teal'c. His mind suddenly clearing. I WILL find her or I will die searching. He vowed to himself over and over. I will find her. WE will find her. We WILL find her.


	4. CLUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finally finds a solid lead.

CHAPTER 4 CLUES

It wasn't too much longer before Bra'tac met them on the path and greeted them somberly. “Am I to assume that you have not been successful in your search for General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?”  
“Indeed we have not Master Bra'tac” Teal'c said as he clasped hands with him in greeting. “We have now parted ways with the SGC to continue our search alone.”  
“That is sad new's Teal'c, but I have something that will aid you in your endeavor. The free Jaffa have recently procured an Al'kesh in our fight against the System Lords. It is at your disposal for as long as you require it to aid you in your search for General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. I know that the Whore Traders visit many planets without a Stargate, you will need to travel vast distances and you will need plenty of room to travel in comfort and to bring General O'Neill and Colonel Carter home”.  
“Really?” said Daniel with surprise. “Wow.... We were hoping that we might be able to scrape enough together to buy a Tel'tak, but an Al'kesh! Wow! We are extremely grateful. Thank you”  
“Master Bra'tac, are you sure that you can spare the Al'kesh” asked Teal'c  
“It was procured with this purpose in mind. It is in excellent condition and has a working cloak which may be advantageous when tracking a Whore Vessel. General O'Neill saved my life with his bare hands and because of SG1, many lives of Jaffa will be saved through Tretonin. SG1 has done much to help secure the freedom of the Jaffa, this fight would never have begun without SG1. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter are valued friends. We will do what we can to help in your endeavor. We are still searching for information about the whereabouts of the Slave Traders and their Whore vessels. I will contact you if we hear anything of value. When you find General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, we will be willing to join a rescue mission if we are required.”  
“Thank you” said Daniel “We would be grateful if you would be able to relay a message to General Hammond every now and then, just to let him know we are okay.”  
“I can indeed contact Hammond of Texas for you whenever it is needed.” confirmed Bra'tac.  
“Master Bra'tac” said Teal'c “Unless we have information to share we will contact you weekly” Bra'tac nodded and they all began to walk towards an empty field.  
Two Jaffa appeared out of nowhere making Daniel jump “Geez.... could have warned me....” he muttered under his breath. The cloaking was then turned off, they drove the FRED onto the Al'kesh and they all helped to unload everything off the FRED and lined everything up against a wall out of the way.  
“We have filled the ship's water supply and have provided a small supply of food” Bra'tac told them.  
“This is so wonderful” Daniel thanked Bra'tac again “It will be so much easier to search with a ship. I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you”  
“You can repay us by bringing them home Daniel Jackson. I wish you to travel safely and now, with the Al'kesh I know you will be kept far safer than traveling through the Stargates.” said Bra'tac.  
They thanked Bra'tac again and then asked him to dial the SGC and use his own GDO to return the FRED to Earth for them. Both Teal'c and Daniel took out their resignation letters and placed them into one of the FRED's compartments.

“I wish you every success in your endeavor” Bra'tac said as he clasped Teal'c's arm in farewell.  
Daniel and Teal'c closed the door of the Al'kesh and took a few moments to remove their weapons and vests before sitting down to leave the planet. Teal'c took the pilot's seat and launched the Al'kesh off the ground and it rose smoothly into the sky and then exited the planet's atmosphere. They had decided that their first stop would be the planet where they had finished their official search. The only solid lead they had been given was that Stargate address, and they were going to spend some time there to try and find more clues. The people had been very reluctant to talk, maybe if they went in civilian clothing and stayed a few days there before asking questions, they might learn something of use. At this stage it was all they had. They knew that it would be a matter of being in the right place at the right time to hear anything of use. They were in this for the long haul and now they had a ship they would be able to check cities further away from the Stargate as well. They knew that this ship was truly a blessing, they would now be able to access planets with no Stargate easily and it seemed like that's what they would to have to do.

The journey to the planet via hyperspace would take three days according to Teal'c so Daniel had plenty of time to organize their belongings and store their weapons and other assorted ordnance properly. He stored their camping gear, glad that they would have a ship to sleep in rather than having to sleep rough or in the tent. Bra'tac had been kind enough to provide some basic bedding for them too. Yep.... so blessed thought Daniel. They only had limited money, so they did not want to waste it on accommodation unless it was absolutely necessary. God bless General Hammond he thought as he stored the pack with the various forms of money. They would have been very handicapped without it. They had a lot to be grateful for and he knew that a lot of it was because Jack and Sam were so well liked and respected. They had gotten a lot of unexpected support and help. Because of the ship, their chances of finding them had just increased considerably. They had a faster way of traveling and that hopefully meant that they would find them faster too. They would search until they were dead.  
He finished packing the basics away and cleared everything from the main area of the Al'kesh, then he went to sit back in the seat next to Teal'c.  
“You had better give me some reminder's Teal'c... I wasn't really paying much attention last time we were in one of these. We will need to share the piloting time now you have to sleep.  
“This Al'kesh is in much better condition than most Daniel Jackson, and has all it's features in working condition.” Teal'c told him.  
“Auto pilot?” Daniel asked  
“Indeed” Teal'c replied.  
“Hallelujah!” smiled Daniel “But seriously... you need to teach me how to fly this thing just in case....”  
“Indeed” replied Teal'c then proceeded to begin a basic introduction to the control panel in front of them.

Month after month went by with no real leads. After the first three months, Daniel began to do all the leg work. Too many people were intimidated by the fact that Teal'c is Jaffa, and also because of the danger it put him in, because he is basically still the remaining System Lords number one on the wanted list and it was much easier for Daniel to disguise himself. On planets with Stargates they had heard quite a few whispers that SG1 no longer exists because they have not been seen or heard of for months, but on other planets that did not have Stargates, they hardly heard anything about SG1 or the Tauri mentioned at all. Daniel started the search on each planet by inserting himself into the cities as a lowlife single man looking in dead beat places for some 'serious' whoring. It took him several weeks of being a regular customer in bars before anyone would open up and talk. 

Near the end of the seventh month of their search, they came across a group of planets that did not have Stargates and obviously hadn't had any trouble with the Goa'uld because their level of technology was similar to Earths. After three weeks of frequenting a few different bars in numerous cities on the planet, Daniel finally heard a few whispers of ships that come and go with their own whores that can be hired to do anything, or whores that you can do anything to, if you have enough money. Money was the key word in all of those whispers, so he changed his approach, changed bars and then pretended to be a man with plenty of funds to hire a whore to damage. He decided to stick to the one city where he had heard the most positive whispers and Daniel became a 'regular' in a few bars for the next few weeks to gain peoples confidence. Interestingly enough, the group of planets where he had heard the whispers had Ancient influence in their building designs and some of the Ancients basic tech. They would never have found these planets without the ship. They always had to travel a long way to get back to a planet with a Stargate so they could send a message to Bra'tac, and he in turn, could let General Hammond know they were still okay and finally getting some positive information. It was near the end of his second week in the city that Daniel finally got some concrete information about a whore ship. There were suddenly advertising posters for a Whore Ship up in the bar he went to the most. He tried not to get too excited as he pressed for more information from the bar owner. 

He radioed Teal'c to come and pick him up at a prearranged place and sat down as Teal'c flew the ship up off the ground gently, so as not to alert anyone that a cloaked ship was nearby. He excitedly told Teal'c that he had a date... well not a date, date but a date of when the whore ship arrives at this city next. He told him the information he had been given. He had booked himself on to one of the Whore Ship's transports to spend four hours on the ship. He said that he could book for the the other days the ship would be here, if he enjoyed himself and wanted to return. It kind of worried him that he was going to have to have sex with a whore to maintain his cover, but he had already decided that he would do whatever it took to find Sam and hopefully Jack. He planned that he would ask to hire one of the blonde haired, blue eyed whores they had. His greatest hope was that he would be introduced to Sam, or at least have the chance to see her. Then would come the difficult part... trying to think of a way to extract her. He would be heartbroken if he actually saw her, and then had to leave her behind, but he reasoned with himself, if she saw him.... then at least she would know that they had found her, were close by and trying to figure out a way to get her out. Daniel and Teal'c spent the next two weeks impatiently laying low until the Whore Ship arrived. It was massive. Daniel's heart had sank at the sight of the monstrous ship. It was bigger than Earth's Battle Cruisers! How many whores did they have??? How would he ever find her in that thing!.


	5. WHORE SHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel goes to the whore ship with hopes of finding Sam

CHAPTER 5 WHORE SHIP

 

Daniel made his way to the line up for the transport shuttles. He shuddered when he stepped inside. Teal'c had told him that these were the ships they used to raid settlements for their new whores. He patted his pocket and made sure he hadn't lost the condom's he had stuffed in there. He might have to have sex with a whore, but he was not going to risk his health by not using a condom. Not unless he had no choice. He had refrained from “relieving his frustrations' for the last two weeks... he wanted to make sure he could get the sex over and done with, as quickly as possible. He sort of dreaded actually finding Sam and then having to have sex with her to maintain his cover. Have sex with Sam? He could do it if he had to, but wow... that would seriously be...... weird. When the transport docked they were all shuffled off and led down a corridor to a fairly big open space. The transport closed it's doors and left to go and pick up another load of men. In the open space there were booths with men, workers with bright coloured tops, who were taking 'orders and preferences'. He made his way to one, lined up and when it was his turn, he asked for a blonde whore with blue eyes.  
The man looked down his list “Sorry.... No whores with blue eyes.... How about green eyes?”  
“No whore's with blue eyes available today.... or none at all?” Daniel asked, a little confused, surely they can't be THAT rare.  
“Yes... um no... no blue eyed whores at all....” the man said, sounding like he was bored.  
“I REALLY want a blonde with BLUE eyes..... How much will it cost me?” Daniel tried...... hoping that maybe if they WERE very rare, that they were reserved for special clients. Rich clients.  
“Sorry... No blue eyes... What's your second choice?” the man asked.  
Daniel was momentarily stumped for an answer, then the employee next to the man he had been speaking to, talked to Daniel. “I tell you what, if you have got a thing for blonde's with blue eyes, there's some exhibits down the corridor over there. You won't actually get to fuck one, but it is the next best thing if you want to see a whore with blue eyes”.  
Daniel thanked the man, then tried to contain his nervousness as he followed the mans directions. He walked through the corridor to another large open area, where there were cells made out of clear glass or plastic, and in them, were people..... whore's being... used.  
He was made to pay an entrance fee and given an electronic tag. He was allowed two and a half hours of viewing before he had to pay for another session. He was told the tag would warn him when he had ten minutes left, then again when his time was up. If he didn't pay for another session, the tag would sound an alarm and he would be kicked out and banned from returning for a day. Satisfied with the explanation, he began to wander around and have a look at all the exhibits, hoping, but sort of not hoping, to see Sam.

He made a show of being interested but most of the exhibits just creeped him out. Whores being hit. Whores being cut. Whores being whipped. Whores being fucked hard. Whores being fucked in different positions and some being fucked hard with different objects that looked downright painful. He went from exhibit to exhibit and then came across one with a blonde being fucked viciously hard while she was helpless and securely restrained. His heart hammered as he waited for an opportunity to see her face. He sighed in relief when he saw that the blue eyes were not Sam's. It made him realize that it had been so long since he had seen Sam, almost nine months. Was her hair still short? Had they let it grow? Had she lost weight? Had she gained weight with a relatively sedentary life style? He knew he would need to look more carefully in the future..... he would never forgive himself if he found out that he had walked past without seeing her. He wandered on, wanting to get around all the exhibits before his time ran out. He stopped to look more closely at another blonde. He felt nauseous as he watched her being whipped, but thank God, it wasn't Sam. He went around the last of the exhibits. The last exhibit was another blonde who was not Sam. She was being fucked very hard and she was obviously pretending to enjoy it. He sighed in disappointment of not finding Sam.

A man elbowed him in the ribs and talked to him “She sure is a disappointment isn't she?”. Daniel mumbled something about it being so fake it was awful.  
“Like to watch a bit of passion do you? Like to see the whore really enjoy the cock she's being impaled on?” the man asked.  
“I prefer blondes with blue eyes” Daniel said as he began to walk away, but the man grabbed his arm and spoke to him again.  
“Go and check out the teaching room, the blonde in there has blue eyes. She is the hottest fuck I have EVER seen. The Stud fucks her really hard and he's had her in some incredible positions but today's show is hot as fuck. She can't get enough of that giant cock of his. It's definitely worth a watch if you have the coin. For a whore she shows incredibly real pleasure and fuck does she ever make the sexiest noises!”  
“Are there any more exhibits to see in a different room?” Daniel asked hopefully.  
“Nah... just these and the Teaching room. Waiting for a whore to be available are you?” the man asked.  
“Um.... yeah... I'll go check out the teaching room while I wait” said Daniel as he went towards the exit where the man had been pointing.  
“You won't be sorry. I guarantee you will blow your load watching today's fuck. They certainly are something special” the man said as Daniel walked away.  
Daniel knew it wouldn't be Sam... There was no way in hell that she would be allowing herself to be fucked willingly and make sexy noises while being raped.... Would she? Had it got so bad, that she'd had no choice but to comply? Was that the price she was paying for staying alive? God he hoped it wasn't her.

Daniel began to feel restless as he waited at the exit to the exhibition room and paid for another electronic tag that gave him one session in the teaching room. He had an hour and a half to wait until his turn on the transport back to the planet so what the hell. After all it had been two weeks.... and he didn't particularly want to have sex with a whore or watch more of the awful exhibitions, if this fuck was every bit as good as the man said, then he may as well enjoy himself. Daniel walked in the 'Teaching room' and saw that it was set up like a cinema. They were handing out small bags as he went in. He found a seat over near a wall and waited for the 'cinema' to fill up. The lights went out and then there was a section of film that explained that this recording was all about how to pleasure a woman. Really pleasure a woman. It actually sounded a little patronizing so Daniel almost got up and left, but he had to stick it out. He needed to see if this was Sam.

The 'movie' started and the woman was a blonde alright.... well.... the pubic hair was anyway... That's about all he could see.... That and the man's tongue as he fucked the whore's cunt with it.... The woman had a few light stretch marks down low, almost into her pubic hair, so he knew this woman couldn't be Sam, she hasn't been gone long enough to have already had a baby. He knew that Sam had been on a strong contraceptive when she was taken..... although it probably would have run out by now.... But the whores would surely be given contraceptives so hopefully pregnancy would be something that Sam wouldn't have to worry about. When he realised that and knew this couldn't be Sam, he sighed a mixture of relief and sadness that this wasn't Sam and then decided he may as well get his money's worth. Apparently the Stud was a 'Stallion' who had a huge cock... or something. Golden Angel... such a sappy name for the poor blonde... The whore was certainly was enjoying herself very much, just as the man had said.

The whore was writhing and moaning under his tongue, the camera was zoomed in so Goddamned close you could see how wet she was getting. God it was actually pretty hot and the man in the exhibition room sure had been right about the sexy noises too. He wasn't usually one to bother with porn, but this... sheesh! This was already better than any porn he had ever seen. Out of curiosity, he'd had a look in the bag when he had sat down. It had a small tube of lube and a cloth in it. Obviously part of this education involved an optional 'hand's on' section. He cautiously looked all around him... he was the only one that didn't have his cock hanging out. He certainly did not want to draw attention to himself so he decided to follow everyone's example and relax and enjoy the movie.

Just the thought of the situation and the 'naughtiness' of it was making him get hard already, so he undid his pants, pushed his boxers down enough to ease out his quickly swelling cock and used the tube of lube. He coated his cock with it, then watched the porn while he worked his cock...... slowly drawing out the pleasure. The man skillfully worked the whore into a frenzy with his tongue and then used his fingers as well. The 'Stallion' worked the whore up and then the whore would moan with disappointment as he backed off before revving her up again as he drove her wild. When the 'Stallion' finally let the whore orgasm, she moaned so damn loud and the man's tongue could barely keep up with the juice that came out of that whore's cunt. Holy Fuck... This is every bit of good as that guy said! She sure as hell is NOT faking THAT reaction thought Daniel as he struggled not to speed up his hand that was wrapped around his aching cock.

When the whore had finished her orgasm, the Stud rose up and they gave a REALLY close up view of the Stud pushing his cock in the whore's cunt... and yep.... his cock was huge! The way it stretched the whore's cunt... fuck... and this whore had even had a kid, and boy... was he was still stretching her! Fuck! They kept the zoom fairly close, but you could now see the whore's hip as well, she looked thin. Her hip jutted out and then they panned back a little more and you could see the whore was pregnant and definitely thin, dreadfully thin. She looked to be about half way through a pregnancy. Why in the hell were they using a pregnant whore who was so underweight? Surely there must be other's who are just as good as this 'Golden Angel'. Although it certainly didn't slow down any of the men in the room that was for sure! Then after the Stud's cock was all the way into the whore's sopping wet cunt, the Stud picked up her legs and pressed his hands down on the back of her knees.... spreading her ass and tilting her pregnant belly out of the way. Then the Stud began to pound into the whore. Really pound! Holy Fuck! The woman was moaning like crazy as he was pounding into her, she obviously enjoyed a little pain from the stretch of her ass.

Daniel was so damn close to coming, he didn't know how much longer he could hold off, some of them men had already groaned with their release. The Stud was stretching her ass as he slammed into her cunt. The whore was practically screaming as she keened loudly towards her release. The shot panned out more, and you could see more. More of the whore's ass, you could see how high he was holding her up off the mattress. How curved her back was, as he stretched out on her back. You couldn't see her arms, but he figured that arm's would only block the view of the camera though. After several super hot minutes of the stud pounding into the whore's beautiful sopping wet cunt as she made incredibly sexy noises, the stud added a twist to the end of his thrust and slammed and ground against the whore's clit. The noise she was making was driving him crazy. He couldn't hold off any longer and as the whore orgasmed hard, so did he. He aimed for the cloth he held in his other hand and used his hand to string the orgasm out a little before beginning to relax and clean himself up. He looked back to the screen, the Stud was still grinding his pelvic bone into the whore's clit as she wailed loudly through her massive orgasm, her damn long orgasm... fuck! Whoever this Stud was.. no damn wonder they had him conducting 'teaching' sessions.


	6. PREGNANT

The noise she was making was driving him crazy. He couldn't hold off any longer and as the whore orgasmed hard, so did he. He aimed for the cloth he held in his other hand and used his hand to string the orgasm out a little before beginning to relax and clean himself up.  
He looked back to the screen, the Stud was still grinding his pelvic bone into the whore's clit as she wailed loudly through her massive orgasm, her damn long orgasm... fuck! Whoever this Stud was.. no damn wonder they had him conducting 'teaching' sessions. 

CHAPTER 6 PREGNANT

Daniel suddenly noticed the Stud's pubic hair was scattered with gray. He sniggered..... well, they always say, that when you've got it... you've got it... Then watched as the Stud withdrew his still hard cock... Damn.. How in the hell did he last through THAT orgasm without blowing!! The Stud carefully helped the whore as he lowered her legs and helped her to get on her knees. He saw a flash of a long jagged scar down the whore's left breast and Daniel's heart damn near stopped. He froze with his hand still wrapped around his softening cock and watched the scene unfold. The whore got on to her knees and elbows. He caught a glimpse of a hard brace on her right arm. He suddenly felt really, really sick. Grey hair? Oh God! He couldn't help but stare in disbelief as the camera panned out and showed the Stallion's taunt body, his gray haired chest and his face. Jack's face! 

It was like Daniel was suddenly stuck in a nightmare.... but he just couldn't look away..... it had to be her... Oh God... please let it be her... please let them be together. Jack reinserted his cock slowly and carefully to the sound of a lengthy moan from... Sam? He still couldn't see her face. Her hair was down past her shoulder's and hid her face. Jack gripped the woman's hips and he slowly slid in and out of her, then the woman adjusted her knees a little wider and her hips lower and then Jack slid in and out again. The woman then turned her head, paused for a micro second to look at the camera with a slight frown and then she flashed Jack a smile and lowered her head again. Oh God.... Jack then began to power into the whore.... into Sam! As Sam began to moan again, Jack's speed got faster and faster as he gripped her hips firmly, Sam lowered herself even more and pushed back against Jack's powerful thrusts and she moaned louder and began to swear as Jack's thrusts got harder and faster. Jack then stuck his thumb in his mouth. Oh Dear God!!.. No Jack.... Oh God please don't!... Jack slowly pushed his thumb into Sam's ass. Sam gave a little jolt as his thumb breached her ass, but Sam was soon pushing back harder and began to shake, and shake hard. Jack slammed into her a few more times, pushing his thumb in a little further and Sam's moans turned into more swearing and wails, loud wails and then she exploded into a massive orgasm. 

She was shaking so hard. FUCK! Daniel hadn't even realize it but he had begun to stroke his cock again as Jack had begun to power into Sam from behind. Jack removed his thumb from her ass and powered into her shaking, wailing body a few more times before he finally orgasmed, much to his utter embarrassment, Daniel orgasmed again, all over his hand. He looked up from the mess on his hand and watched everything carefully to try to see any clues. Anything that would give him some sort of information. Sam had definitely lost a LOT of weight. But it was hard to concentrate as Sam and Jack shuddered and moaned their way through their lengthy orgasms. Jack had lost weight too, but he just looked very... toned, it looked like he had no body fat at all. But Sam.. God... Her face was gaunt, She had looked so…. unwell. No wonder they had not shown her face. Pregnant? Sam was pregnant?? There was more talking on the film and Daniel struggled to pay attention. The closing scene showed Jack easing his still half hard cock out of Sam and then helping her lie on her left side which gave Daniel another quick look at her braced arm. Jack then lay down behind her, hiding her from the camera's view, with his hand on her hip.  
“Did you enjoy the Silver Stallion fucking his Golden Angel? Watch more of their recordings! Many more available, and each one is hotter than the last!! But not as hard, fast and down right dirty as the first recording! Make sure you don't miss that one! Recordings are for sale. Ask your friendly usher about buying the many different recordings of the Silver Stallion and his Golden Angel!”

Holy Crap.... MANY different recordings??? He cleaned himself up in a daze... God... He'd actually..... watched Jack and Sam.... Holy shit!.... He took time to calm his frazzled nerves before he got up to exit the room. He was glad that his seat was near the wall and he was not forced to get up sooner. He thought hard about what to do. He still had quite a bit of money with him, he had not known how much it would cost to fuck a whore, and if there was more than one with blonde hair and blue eyes, then.... He decided to find out how much the recordings were and then decide which ones to buy when he knew how many he could afford. He dreaded the fact that he would need to watch them. He knew that Sam was going to be mortified if anyone who knew her saw these recordings. Teal'c was not going to see them. There was no way he was going to let anyone else watch these, Sam would kill him if he let anyone else watch them. It was bad enough that HE had watched them. Oh Geez.... She sure as hell was never gonna find out about this porn session.... well not the embarrassing stuff anyway. Shit. He had orgasmed watching Sam and Jack have sex! TWICE! How in the hell had he never seen Sam as sexy? Obviously he had never seen her naked before and he sure as hell had never heard her make THOSE noises before. And now all he wished he could do was UN-HEAR them! She was gonna kill him... Holy Cow! She had even been swearing! How was he going to ever going to look her in the face again? Look Jack in the face again? Although he suspected, that Jack would damn near forgive him anything, if he managed to get Sam out. He had promised Jack long ago, and he suspected that Teal'c had also been party to the same promise, that if ever they got into a situation where everything went FUBAR, if it came down to a choice between Jack and Sam, Sam came first. No matter what, Sam's safety came first. At the time, he had suspected that he had meant Sam's irreplaceable value in the Stargate program, but he had soon come to realize that it was because Jack loved her. He just hoped to God it didn't come down to that choice, because he knew without a doubt, that Sam would never forgive him for leaving Jack behind. Never. 

Daniel sighed as he got up to walk out of the 'Training room'. He dropped the bag of used items in the rubbish bin provided and lined up to talk to the usher near the exit door. When his turn came he asked him about the other recordings and if it was possible to see a live show? He learned that they were considering a live show at a later date, once the Golden Angel gave birth, but he didn't know when that was. Daniel casually asked if they were on this ship. The usher was quite chatty and was only too happy to talk when Daniel expressed interest in several recordings. He learned that the pair were on another ship and that is where the recordings were made. Neither of the pair ever made recordings with anyone else. As far as he knew the baby was sired by the Stallion. When Daniel asked what would happen to the baby while they filmed more recordings, the man told him that she had probably gotten pregnant by mistake and he doubted that they would let her keep it, it would most likely be sold just like all the others. All the others? Daniel had asked. The man looked around and then said quietly. They are on the breeder's ship. Their baby will be sold just like all the others. Probably to the highest bidder. When Daniel asked how he could buy a baby the man had looked at him suspiciously. 

Daniel thought quickly and then said “I shoot blanks” which confused the man, so Daniel had to explain further. “I can't get my wife pregnant. She wants a baby. I'd prefer to have one with my colouring so no one knows that I.... can't..... you know.... I wouldn't want people to know it's not mine. Her baby would be a perfect match.”  
The man was sympathetic to Daniel's 'problem'. “I guess that's why you're here to watch her get fucked hey, to get a better look at her? Is your wife pale like you and the Angel as well?”  
“Ahh yeah, that's why I want a baby from a woman pale like..... the Angel or I would never be able to pass it off as mine.”  
“Ahhh I see. Well..... You'd have to make contact with one of the baby brokers” the usher said.  
“Um... How might I find a.. baby broker?” asked Daniel  
“I have a list here somewhere..... Oh here it is. There are some contact numbers, but they are only any good if you are on the same planet of course.... Um... let me see. This one..... This one... and oh yeah.. this is a good one, she's definitely on this planet at the moment. She took a break for a little while, but she's definitely working again now”

“Ummm That name seems familiar?” said Daniel as he looked over the list.  
“Oh I doubt you have met her, she's um... well.... she's not exactly trustworthy... I mean we haven't had any problems with her, she is a great broker but previously... she was um... rather.. freelance, if you get my meaning.  
“Oh yes, that really sounds like her. About this tall, thick black hair and um... very..... generous but petite figure?” said Daniel and as he described, he moved his hand to show him her height.  
“You mean a sexy as hell figure!” the man laughed “Yeah that sounds like Vala alright. I'll give you a tip though, try to get in her panties and she will twist you into knots and spit you out. She is one hell of a fighter and she won't open her legs for anyone! So don't make any moves on her and don't make her mad”.  
“Oh yeah.... That's definitely the Vala I know. So how will I know if she is charging me a fair price? And how do I know I am going to get what I order?” asked Daniel warily.  
All final sales are made by staff off the breeder's ship. Final payment is made to them on delivery of the baby, or if the baby goes to auction, the amount is payable straight away. The list of currencies is on the list of brokers, this is the deposit amount and then there's the final amount. Unless of course there is an auction. If you are not happy with the baby on delivery, no bad feelings, they sell the baby to someone else and you keep your money” said the man.  
“Oh” said Daniel. “That sounds very fair.”  
“The brokers work on a set commission. They get the flick pretty damn fast if they rip off the owners or the customers”  
“The owners?”  
The man gestured all around him “The owners... I don't know who the hell they are, but they own all the whore ships and the breeder ship.”  
“So there is only one breeders ship?” asked Daniel  
“The brokers will tell you all you need to know. So... how many do you want to buy?” asked the man.

“Babies?” asked a confused Daniel.  
“Recordings”  
“OH! Right yes sorry. How much are they?”  
The usher named a price, then Daniel asked how many recording there were.  
“There are fifty recordings.”  
“FIFTY!!!?”  
They had to get a few done before she got too fat I guess.”  
“What number did I watch just then?  
“Um let me check... Number thirty five”  
“Okay, let's see” Daniel counted out how much money he had. He had enough for five recordings with a bit left over. “I can get five”  
“I'll tell you what, seeing as you are that many and planning to buy a baby off the owners as well, I'll toss in an extra one for free.”  
“Oh.. wow Thanks..... I'll get numbers...... one, ten, twenty, thirty, forty and fifty please.”  
“Ahh... number one.... It is a hot favourite that one! It's their first and it's the one that made them famous. A bit of a messy and rough recording, but Fuck, it's the best one of the lot. When you watch it, you will want to go and try it for yourself.”  
“Ah... fucking... her??”  
“Fucking a virgin! When the Angel sees the Stallion's huge cock... Well I won't spoil it for you, but she may as well have been a fucking virgin with his huge cock. He works her like magic and she goes from being scared silly and ends up begging him for more! The stallion is a fucking superstar! Just ignore the blood and gore if that's not your thing.”  
“Blood and gore?” asked Daniel suddenly feeling a little nauseous.  
“It was taken just after they were.... 'acquired' if you get my meaning, they put up quite a fight!” said the man with a wry smile.  
“Oh yeah.... sure” said Daniel  
“Yeah, although I did hear they both almost died after that recording” said the man somberly  
“Died?” said Daniel faintly.

“Oh yeah... the Master of the ship let some of his men get a bit carried away with them, especially when she broke his nose...”  
Daniel coughed to cover his laugh “Broke his nose?”  
“Yeah.. the Master thought he was going to get a good fuck, just like the Stallion did, but she went crazy and broke free by breaking the guy's nose and the she kicked the Master or something, the guy with the broken nose nearly killed her. Apparently they found out later that it wasn't her fault she went crazy. The Stallion, well..... I'm not real sure on the details... But I know it was something to do with the Stallion fucking her... Oh and the fact that she was fucking deadly! So is the Stallion for that matter... Geez I wouldn't like to be guarding those two.. I'd rather try and get Vala to open her legs than guard those two. Story is... when the woman surrendered a knife, one of the heavies busted her wrist real bad.. You probably saw the brace on her arm hey... Yeah... silly bastard bent her fucking hand right back and stuffed her arm right up. She'd all but dropped the fucking knife and he went and did that... but I tell you... the Stallion got the last laugh, cos when the fucker hurt her again on the transport, and by hurt... you saw the ugly scar on her tit right?” Daniel nodded so the man went on “Apparently the fucker nearly ripped her damn tit off. When he finally finished torturing the Angel and stepped away from her, the Stallion knocked the fucker over and got his legs around the fuckers neck and broke it!! The Stallion had his fucking hands tied behind his back and he kills the big fucker! I don't think anyone was game to separate them after that, especially after he fucked the Angel. I mean he was protective as fuck to start with, but after he fucked her... well..... he obviously enjoyed himself in her tight little cunt that's for sure! Oh and there is usually a little bit on the end of the recordings if you keep watching, I don't think they are supposed to be there, but some of them are interesting although I haven't seen all the recordings yet.”

“Oh great... well Thank you... I guess I had better take these and see if I can find the broker you told me about..... Vala.” said Daniel  
“You do that! Hey and good luck getting a blue eyed baby... I don't think you will have much luck, but Vala somehow manages to sell all the expensive ones! She sure does love her commissions.”  
“Yes... I bet she does...” Daniel said wryly “Thanks for these... Um... How much longer are you here for if I want to come back and buy some more?”  
“Oh look.... I'll tell you what.... I'll chuck in number two and three, we always have plenty of those left over, they are rather short and no one bothers to buy them much and you'll need all your spare money for that baby! Two is probably the worst out of the lot, it's not the same as the others and the crowds don't usually like it, and three doesn't sell much better. Numbers four to about nineteen are... well... a little boring if you ask me... Tell you the truth, their appeal is starting to die down. They were the hottest thing not long ago... but now... Well most customers have seen all the techniques and positions, they were starting to get repetitive at the end, probably because she was getting too big in the belly. Maybe when she isn't fat anymore they will show some new positions, then maybe they will be popular again... but I'd enjoy them while you can.”

“Why?” asked Daniel  
“Well you know the saying. There are no old or boring whores, only dead ones. And if they don't come up with some new tricks after she's not fat anymore.... well.... you might not see them again... These recordings might be all we get.”  
Daniel handed his money over and took the bag that the man handed him with the recordings inside, then thanked the man again and went to where the men were waiting for the transports. While he waited he thought about what the man had said about Sam's baby. Possibly Jack and Sam's baby by the sound of it. Jack... Oh Geez... Jack might be losing yet another child unless he could come up with a way to buy their baby. He looked at the familiar name on the list. Vala Mal Doran. Hopefully he could get their baby with her help. As long as it WAS Jack and Sam's baby. He had no interest in buying someone else's baby. He had to try. He couldn't just let their baby be sold. He had to try to secure their baby.  
Daniel knew that Vala was one hell of a slippery... woman. Question was... would she honestly help him or would she run a mile when she saw who he was? Would she think he was out to find her and punish her for attempting to sell Prometheus? He would have to be very careful how he approached her. If she found out exactly who these 'owners' actually had... would she tell them they didn't just have soldiers who fucked very well, but members of SG1 with large bounties on their heads. Hell Teal'c and he still had bounties on their heads. Teal'c had a couple of close calls and they could no longer risk him coming on to the planets without him covering himself up..... which had been kind of useless when they had been wanting people to trust them. Would Vala know they had bounties on their heads? Would she try to cash in on them? The transport had him down on the planet before he even realised it. Teal'c had landed and parked the Al'kesh in an open grassy parkland not far from the city, but first, he needed to find an electronics store so he could watch these recordings and try to figure out when Sam would be due to give birth.


	7. RECORDINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel starts to watch the recordings, hoping that he can work out how Pregnant Sam is.

Would Vala know they had bounties on their heads? Would she try to cash in on them? The transport had him down on the planet before he even realised it, Teal'c had landed the Al'kesh in a grassy parkland not far from the city, but first, he needed to find an electronics store so he could watch these recordings and try to figure out when Sam would be due to give birth.

CHAPTER 7 RECORDINGS

Daniel went into an electronics store and asked the assistant what he needed to play the recordings. The man looked at Daniel like he was a little stupid, then he showed Daniel the wide range of players they had available. He told him that he needed a portable one if possible, so the man showed him what ones they had available. Thankfully the devices were quite cheap so he was able to buy one, a spare battery and a set of headphones. He figured that he didn't even want Teal'c to HEAR these recordings let alone see them. He asked the man to charge the batteries for him and the man shrugged his shoulders, then opened the package and plugged the charger in and began to charge the main battery. Daniel browsed around the shop while he waited and hoped that Teal'c wouldn't be too worried by his late arrival. Hopefully there would be a way to charge the batteries on the ship if he needed to, or maybe via Sam's laptop. He was browsing the movies and saw one that looked remarkably like Star Wars and it was cheap, so Daniel decided to get it so Teal'c had something to pass the time with next time he had to wait for Daniel. Once the batteries were both charged, Daniel thanked the man again and then walked briskly towards the park lands. They had parked it in a very secluded spot and kept it cloaked. When Daniel got close, he had a good look around and then gave Teal'c a thumbs up. He knew Teal'c would be watching for him so it didn't take long before Teal'c opened the door and let Daniel in.

Daniel walked in and turned around while Teal'c shut and locked the door. “She wasn't on that ship” Daniel began. Teal'c noticed that Daniel was agitated, so he waited patiently for the rest of what Daniel clearly had to say.  
“I saw a recording of her. Of both of them. They were... together... They were having...... sex together.... with each other...” Daniel sighed then continued at a million miles an hour “I'm not sure how old the recordings are, but Jack looked okay.... he looked pale... but he actually looked pretty good. He'd lost weight, but he just looked... fitter and leaner. Sam.... Sam looked terrible. She's lost a LOT of weight and she looks like she's sick or been really sick. She didn't do a real lot... I mean she basically just laid there, whether it's because she is sick I don't know, but her face is really gaunt and she was... almost gray looking... although it could be because... She's pregnant... Sam is pregnant!. From what I could find out I think they have been together the whole time, so there is reason enough to suspect the baby is Jack's, but of course there is no way of knowing for sure. The man I talked to said that they would sell her baby so that she would be able to keep.... making recordings with Jack. She looked to be about half way along... I'm no expert, of course, but if I had to guess... I'd say she was about half way. We have to find a way to buy her baby Teal'c. I purchased some of the recordings so I can try to figure how how far along she is... how much time we have before her baby goes on the market.” 

Daniel paused only to take a breath, then continued “There were fifty recordings Teal'c... FIFTY..... I watched one in a cinema thing they had set up, I didn't even realize it was them until... well... the recording was very.... explicit... you didn't even see their faces till it was nearly all over. I watched them.... God Teal'c it's bad enough that I saw them.... do it.... I know Sam would hate to know that you had seen her like that when it wasn't necessary. I'll watch the others and see if I can work out how far along she is. I've got a list of baby brokers. Sam was the only blonde haired blue eyed woman on the ship. There were some blondes in these... um... exhibition rooms or cells or something. Like rooms made out of glass or plastic. I went round looking at them all to make sure one of them wasn't her, I was standing at the last one and someone pointed me towards the recording. He knew there was a blonde haired, blue eyed wh... woman in them. So I bought a ticket and went in to watch. I was... porn. I didn't even know it was them. They just showed close ups on... well.. the sex... part.. until later, when the camera panned out and I saw a jagged scar on her left breast as she turned over to get on her knees so he could.... get... behind her.... Oh God Teal'c I can't believe I watched them have sex! I mean it was just … so... Goddamn explicit! She'd kill me if I let you watch them too Teal'c, she is going to kill ME for watching them, but I need to know how much time we have before she's due to give birth. We have to buy her baby Teal'c. We can't let that baby slip through our fingers...not when we are this close. She is on the breeder ship. I don't know where it is, but I am hoping we will find out from the broker. And here's the kicker Teal'c. One of the brokers... well... I have already met her.” 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Do you remember me telling you about the crazy woman who stole the Prometheus and tried to sell it?” when Teal'c nodded and Daniel kept on at one hundred miles an hour “Yep.... her.... The crazy woman who fought like a pro and almost handed my ass to me before I managed to shoot her with the zat.” Now both Teal'c eyebrows were up “Yeah... I know!” Daniel said with exasperation “She will recognize me. I mean she kissed me for Gods sake. The crazy woman kissed me, shot me, healed me and almost bashed the crap out of me. She is going to recognize me and then we are going to be in trouble. What if she thinks I am out to catch her and take her in for stealing the Prometheus?” Teal'c tilted his head sideways “I know... right!!!” Daniel groaned “She is totally going to run and we will never get Sam's baby” Teal'c looked at him with one eyebrow up again. “Yeah.. I'm done...” Daniel said calmly “What do you think?”

Teal'c paused for a moment to ensure Daniel was indeed finished and then said “I think you are correct Daniel Jackson, I also think that this... woman”  
“Vala..... Vala Mal Doran” interrupted Daniel  
“Vala Mal Doran will indeed avoid dealing with you. You should lure her here and we will take her captive until she agrees to help us in our endeavor to save Colonel Carter's child.” Teal'c finished.  
“Good idea Teal'c.... Yep... we'll convince her to help us... You know we won't be able to trust her as far as an ant could throw her right?”  
“Daniel Jackson do we not have funds for use in circumstances such as this”  
“A bribe?” asked Daniel  
Teal'c nodded.  
“Okay... that will work.... if we offer her enough.... Good idea Teal'c....” Daniel paused and the continued “Teal'c about the recordings.....”  
“I understand Daniel Jackson, I would not want Colonel Carter to be uncomfortable in my presence” said Teal'c  
“Yeah... She is so going to hate me for this.......” sighed Daniel  
“Daniel Jackson, if you watching these recordings, ends in the safe rescue of Colonel Carter's child and then in turn, both Colonel Carter and General O'Neill are saved, then I am certain, that Colonel Carter will in fact, thank you for your...... sacrifice.....” said Teal'c with a wry smile.  
Daniel sighed... “Yeah... That's a good point. I guess I had better make sure we save them all then.... I will go and um.... start watching.....”  
“I am certain that you will endure your... hardship... well Daniel Jackson” said Teal'c with a completely straight face.  
Daniel blushed heavily and turned quickly to go to their bedroom so he could sit in comfort on the mattress and watch the recordings.

Daniel watched the beginning of the first recording in absolute horror. There was a short sequence of Sam and Jack both completely naked. Jack was kneeling on the floor, with a lot of blood down his left arm and some down the side of his body from his arm. He was being held securely by two men. Sam was standing, with her arms behind her back, being held by two men and she was practically covered in blood. They were both injected with drugs into their thighs but then the scene flashed to Sam, with her arms still behind her back but she was being held up by two men, one on each side of her, who had their arms under her legs, pulling them wide open. The terrible wound on her breast gaped open and was bleeding fresh blood, over dried blood, down her belly. There was blood that had come from her head and dried in her hair and on her neck and shoulder, as well as fresh blood too. Her face was swollen and badly bruised already and both her lips were split with dried blood down her chin. Then there was a gray haired man between her legs..... Jack... Who was obviously doing a very good job of arousing her.... The drugs.... Oh God.... Arousal drugs... Jack aroused her more and more until Sam orgasmed and then she was moved away from him as Sam was panicking, struggling and screaming. “No.... No... SIR.... PLEASE.... NO.....NO” 

Daniel watched with dread as the men cut the ropes that bound Sam's hands then put them up over her head and tied them together again, she was sobbing, “NO Sir No” and she seemed more worried about Jack, or getting back to Jack, than what they were doing to her. She didn't even react when she had the restraints put back on her broken wrist, which would have been incredible painful. They pushed her back against a wall, lifted her and put the rope that was around her wrists up onto a hook. Sam was tall, and she was just able to just take the weight on the balls of her feet. Her wrists were bound together, even though one was dreadfully swollen and at a very awkward angle, obviously completely broken. He remembered what the usher had said about the man bending her hand back when she had all but surrendered the knife. So that's what happened when she went from being carried, to having control of the man, she had gotten his knife, just like the investigation had theorized. She had given the knife up. She had surrendered the weapon, and herself, to murder's... rapists... She had surrendered because there was no way to escape?, Or had she surrendered to save Jack? Oh hell... He was betting she surrendered to save Jack's life or at least save him from further injury. Shit. One of the heavies busted her wrist real bad, the silly bastard bent her fucking hand back and stuffed her arm right up... Oh God.... He felt incredibly nauseous as he looked at her hanging there... no wonder she had vomited a couple of times. The pain she would have suffered when he'd done that to her. He was damn glad that Son of a Bitch was dead. Jack had killed the fucker. Good on you Jack. Shit. His hands had been tied behind his back.... God he had taken a terrible risk. He looked at her breast wound again and saw the bulging flesh and the jagged torn edges and remembered the man's words. 'Apparently the fucker nearly ripped her tit off'. Daniel couldn't control his nausea any longer, he pulled the headphones off, stopped the player as he pushed it off his lap and bolted for the bathroom to vomit in the toilet. 

He leaned back on the wall near the toilet with tears in his eyes. Teal'c asked him if he was alright. “Not really Teal'c.....” Daniel paused and Teal'c waited for him to continue “The first recording happened just after they were captured. Sam's breast..... God... I remembered the usher on the whore ship told me that one of the bastards tore the wound bigger with his Goddamn fingers.... and that was after he had violently broken her wrist and then had tied her hands together anyway. She had the knife Teal'c...... She had the knife... Just like they thought.... She gave it up, they didn't get it off her.... She gave up the knife..... and he broke her wrist anyway.... God Teal'c....... she's practically covered in blood......” He managed to lean over the toilet just in time as he vomited again. He reached for some toilet paper and wiped his mouth and then sat back against the wall again. “Shit Teal'c....” Daniel said with tears in his eyes “She gave up the knife..... probably to save Jack....” Teal'c silently handed Daniel a bottle of water and Daniel twisted the lid off and rinsed and spat in the toilet before drinking some.

“Daniel Jackson do you know the face or name of Colonel Carter's torturer? I will assure you, he will wish he was never born” Teal'c said with cold menace in his voice.  
“You're too late Teal'c..... Apparently Jack killed the bastard. The usher told me that too.... Jack killed the bastard even though he had his hands tied behind his back mind you... God he took an awful risk Teal'c... He risked leaving her alone.....”  
“Would you not take the chance to avenge the unnecessary suffering of the woman you loved Daniel Jackson?” asked Teal'c.  
'Maybe... If I was confident of victory.... Jack had his hands tied behind his back... What if it hadn't worked... Jack would have probably been killed and Sam would have been left alone.”  
“General O'Neill is an accomplished warrior Daniel Jackson, I am sure that he would not have taken the risk lightly. He would have caught her assailant completely unaware, he would have had a great advantage. A warrior like O'Neill does not always need his hands to kill Daniel Jackson.” said Teal'c with obvious admiration in his voice.  
“No... just a strong pair of legs around a neck apparently” sighed Daniel. “Her wrist must have been badly broken, her lower right arm and hand were in a solid brace in the recording I watched. If she is about half way through a pregnancy and it still needed to be immobilized, then it must be really bad, her fingers were fully encased too. Geez it must be bad. I don't think we will be able to count on her to be able to fire a weapon, at least with any accuracy.... we will have to factor that into any plans we make.” Teal'c nodded and Daniel sighed then continued on, talking slowly.

“I'm fine Teal'c... it was just such a shock to see her breast like that, when I saw it on the recording in the whore ship, the scar was big and ugly, but it looked like it had healed well... It was just seeing how bad it was when it was fresh.... It's no wonder she vomited when they had her on her knees in the square, she must have been in agony. She had a bruised face and her lips are both split, so I am guessing that is why there is blood in her vomit, although I am amazed that she was able to stay conscious if she was hit or slapped hard enough to do that kind of damage..... There was a lot of blood in her hair on the right side of her head, where the bullet must have hit her, it was all down her neck and shoulder, there was dried blood and fresh blood as well........ It was just such a shock.... Theorizing that she had been shot in the head, and then seeing the proof that it actually happened, are two very different realities Teal'c... I'll be fine... I just need a minute before I go back in....” Teal'c nodded and retreated to the front of the ship. Daniel sat there for a few more minutes and drank another few mouthfuls of water before he eased himself up, flushing the toilet and then he washed his hands and went back to the recording, taking the bottle of water with him. He sat him self down, took a deep breath. He needed to remember that this was a long time ago and that they were okay now. He took another deep breath then restarted the recording. It seemed that the drug they had been given had made them both oblivious to their pain as neither Jack nor Sam seemed to be bothered by their injuries. It was so obvious that Jack and Sam had never had sex together. Sometimes he had wondered, there had been certain times when he had thought, that maybe, they had lost control, but the way Sam was looking at Jack's erect cock.... she had definitely not seen it before. There had clearly been fear in her eyes, fear at the size of Jack's engorged cock.


	8. TURMOIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel continues to watch the recordings.

It was so obvious that Jack and Sam had never had sex together. Sometimes he had wondered, there had been certain times when he had thought, that maybe, they had lost control, but the way Sam was looking at Jack's erect cock.... she had definitely not seen it before. There had clearly been fear in her eyes, fear at the size of Jack's engorged cock. 

 

CHAPTER 8 TURMOIL

A voice commentated occasionally on the recording, pointing out that this was a surefire way of fucking a virgin if you wanted to have her melt around your cock, that to all virgin's ANY cock looks huge. Daniel watched Sam's face as Jack had entered her, she had been highly uncomfortable whenever Jack had pushed a little further into her. Even though Jack had been drugged, it was obvious that he was taking great care not to hurt Sam. He had seen the winces and the unavoidable flinches each time he pushed his cock further and stretched her more. Her vagina had looked like it was being stretched to it's limits. Jack had even had trouble just getting the head of his cock inside her, and when he had, she had flinched and winced causing Jack to stop and wait before pushing in further. Her face had been a strange mix of discomfort and wonder. It was pretty obvious by her reaction that she had not seen or personally experienced a cock as large as Jack's. A look of surprise was on her face when she felt the pleasure that Jack's large cock gave her. She had been so tight, but Daniel knew that she wasn't a virgin because during a drunken moment, they had shared their stories of the embarrassing moment they had lost their virginity, although Sam's story had been more sad than embarrassing. Sam certainly had looked so very tight though. She had just orgasmed under Jack's mouth, but was still incredibly tight. Daniel knew that she had not been out much, but before she had been captured she'd had a few dates with a cop from Denver, but it was very clear that Sam had not yet shared her body with the cop. He felt relieved to know that Jack had been able to give her so much time to adjust to his cock. If she had been raped first, or if he had been forced to go faster, she no doubt, would have been injured internally. It must have been quite a while since Sam had been with a lover. Or a dildo... maybe self service wasn't her thing... Daniel shook the thought from his head and cleared his mind as he continued to watch. 

Jack seemed to stay in control, even though he had been drugged, although he doubted that Sam was any where in as much control as Jack, maybe the drugs they had each been given, worked a little differently. After the initial fear she had experienced, once the discomfort of being stretched so much was over, it was VERY obvious that she had completely forgotten anyone else was in the room. She had literally melted with pleasure as Jack had picked up speed and was thrusting into her hard. The more pleasure she felt, the more vocal she got. She was almost screaming with pleasure and saying lots of 'Oh Sir's...' it was a little strange to see them fucking, something so personal, yet hearing Sam still call Jack Sir! Daniel squirmed as he listened to her moan so loudly with pleasure and got very uncomfortable when Sam had another orgasm, a powerful orgasm. Sam's eyes had rolled back and she had been shaking, she had been feeling so much pleasure that she had been swearing. Sam. Swearing! He then watched while Jack had lifted Sam's legs up high and had readjusted his thrusts to presumably hit her G-spot. After Jack had thrust faster and faster in to her, he watched while Sam had an extremely powerful orgasm, he watched as she had gone silent and then convulsed, she had looked surprised.... had she never had an orgasm that big before? Then Jack had finally succumbed to a powerful orgasm of his own. 

The drugs must have affected his stamina, he couldn't imagine Jack, finally getting to have sex with Sam, feeling her so tight around his cock and still being able to last THAT long! Maybe Sam's massive orgasm had been helped along by the drug she was given, it certainly seemed as though she had been surprised by the level of pleasure she was receiving. The recording showed them as Jack stood still, holding her legs back down around his hips, while they both came down from their orgasmic highs. Sam had continued to moan through her aftershocks, whatever that drug was, it certainly had enabled them to give each other massive orgasms..... They finally had sex with each other, but what a terrible way for it to happen. He was just so relieved that Jack was the one to have sex with her. Daniel wondered how close it had been, how close had Sam come to being raped by one of their captors. Then somehow they had managed to stay together. The usher had mentioned a few things, but nothing that would explain why Sam had been blessed enough to have Jack chosen to have sex with her instead of being raped..... unless she had been raped after..... Daniel watched as the recording went black for a while and then started showing another recording. He was confronted by the images of Sam being sexually abused by a man. It was clear that she was still under the influence of the drug because she was squirming, thrusting her hips but she was giving little moans of 'no', but then she would manage to resist for a few seconds and jerk away, before succumbing to the effects of the drug again as the man rubbed her clit. 

Daniel could see moments of desperation on her face as she begged the man to stop, moments of despair when she began to cry even though her hips were thrusting towards his fingers, and then hatred. Daniel watched as she grabbed hold of that anger and then watched when she dropped her head down before slamming it backwards, into the man that was securing her from behind, and broke his nose. He had automatically let Sam go to hold his nose and then Sam had bumped hard into the man whose fingers had been abusing her vagina. She screamed at him not to touch her before managing to knee him a couple of times in the ribs. The man behind her had by then come to his senses and had grabbed her again to stop her assault on the other man, making her cry out in agony as he wrenched her broken wrist. The other man slapped her and then Sam spat blood in his face. The man then punched Sam's face, she had been clearly very stunned by it, sagging in the other man's grip, but the man then punched her again, so hard, that she had been wrenched from the other man's grip and had slammed hard against the floor on her right side, with her head bouncing off the hard surface. She had then lain there, clearly heavily stunned from the blow to her head, the same side where she had been shot, as the man who's nose she had broken took the opportunity to kick her in the back twice before Sam had begun to vomit congealed blood, he had kicked her just below where her tied hands had been laying. Daniel watched in distress as Sam lost consciousness mid vomit. He watched Sam's body convulse as her lungs tried to breathe through the vomit in her mouth, he watched her die. 

He could hear Jack screaming, screaming at them to help her, while no one went to her aid. Then Jack was begging them to let him save her. The camera had panned around to see Jack on the floor being restrained by two large men, one with his knee firmly on Jack's kidney and the other with his fingers dug harshly into Jack's bullet wound on his arm. Then suddenly Jack's hands were cut free and he was let go, he scrambled to Sam's side as the camera followed him. He yelled that he needed her arm's cut free as he cleaned vomit out of her mouth with his fingers and as he lifted her to put his arms around her, her arm's were cut free. Jack preformed the Heimlich maneuver on Sam a few times before clearing her mouth again and commencing to resuscitate her. Daniel knew she was alive, so Jack must have saved her, but his heart was still nearly beating out of his chest as he watched Jack struggle to get her back. Daniel breathed out in relief as Sam began to breathe on her own. He watched in silence as Jack rolled her into the recovery position and had sagged in clear relief. The men had the restrained Jack, despite his begging to stay free so he could help her if she vomited again. Jack was roughly pulled to his feet, it looked like his knees had almost refused to hold him up. The man who had been abusing Sam, and had punched her, spoke to Jack, telling him that 'you are still only alive because you know how to use that huge cock of yours extremely well, as for your whore, she will no doubt be useful for something' then the man had addressed his men telling them to put them in a clean breeder's cell and cut him loose and to be very careful with Sam and not to damage her any further. One of the men had then gently picked up Sam and carried her out of the room. Jack was then shoved forward to follow Sam, he had cried out in pain and had almost fallen when it looked like his knee failed to support his weight, he was jerked up roughly and this time his knee held him up as he limped heavily after Sam. 

The recording ended and Daniel leaned back against the wall thinking about all he had seen. Sam had died. Died. God knows how bad her head injury had been after being punched so hard, after having her head slammed against the floor. It had been so horrendous to see her head bounce off that floor, knowing that she was already seriously concussed from being hit with a bullet. Her trail to the transporter on the planet had been wobbly and scuffed. The drug they were given had seemed to give her strength. Maybe the injection had been a pain killer as well as an arousal drug? He wasn't sure how she could have gotten through it otherwise. Sam had died. He wondered how much more damage had been done when she had been punched and kicked. They had treated her so viciously, they had certainly not given her any concessions for being a woman, that last punch had been at full strength, the force of it had caused her to land very heavily on her right side. Jack's back had already been showing a dark bruise blooming over his lower back as he had worked on Sam. His knee was obviously suffering, he had been limping so heavily on it. At least they had been put in a cell together, at least Jack would have been able to care for her, keep her breathing if she vomited again. Sam had died. They could have just let her stay dead, but they had let Jack try to save her. He was glad that he knew their future had improved and that they were relatively okay. If he had watched this recording today, if he had seen this one first.... Sam had died. Daniel hoped the second recording would be more like the one he watched today. He suddenly thought of his camera. Sam had lost a lot of weight in the recording that he had seen on the ship, he decided to take a few photo to keep track as she lost weight, keep track of their injuries as they healed from recording to recording.

They may need to consult with Dr Carmichael at the SGC, and he did not want him to have to watch the recording to get an idea of Sam's time spent in captivity, or Jack's for that matter. So he started the recording again and took some photo's of their injuries as best he could without showing their private bits.... not that they were very private anymore.... He knew how much Sam would hate knowing that thousands of men were seeing her naked, let alone watching her have sex. Watching her orgasm. She would be hating it. He hoped Teal'c was right... that this would be another trial that Sam would get through. She would need a hell of a lot of counseling when they got her out, they both would. When he went through the recording again, he realised that Jack had lost a lot of blood from the bullet wound in his arm. He knew it had puddled a little in the room where he had been shot, and his sleeve had been soaked with blood, there had been more of his blood outside and it had trailed into the transport. His arm had bled heavily while he had been resuscitating Sam, after one of the men restraining him had been digging his fingers into it. How much blood had he lost? They knew Sam had lost a lot, and that was before he had seen this recording, had seen her still bleeding fairly heavily from her breast. She must have lost an awful lot of blood and they did not have anything to replace it with. He dreaded to see their condition in the next recording and hoped with all his might that they had let them have time to heal before forcing them to have sex again. He wasn't forward to watching it, but he had to, He had to know how pregnant she was. He had to know how much time they had left. He knew that Sam was on the birth control shots, but he had never thought to ask the Doctor how long she had before they had worn off. The Doctor probably would not have told him anyway. Maybe when he has more information off the recordings, and he lets Doctor Carmichael know she is pregnant, maybe they can work out how far along she is together. He sighed heavily and ejected recording one and replaced it with recording two and settled back to watch it.

Daniel's nausea returned as he watched an obviously drugged Jack fucking Sam while she was unconscious. Unconscious! Jack had one leg lifted up and out to widen her for easier access. He was slamming into her with his hard cock. Sam's arm was in a cast from below her elbow to the tips of her fingers and she had a livid red scar on her breast. Jack was in a drug fueled frenzy, he ejaculated but barely even acknowledged it before he resumed thrusting harder and harder as he slammed against Sam's body. Her body still showed bruises, they were fading, but were still clear on her skin. She had lost weight, quite a bit of weight. Jack had a horrible bruise on his back and a dressing that curved around his side to his back. The dressing was soaked with blood, most likely due to the frantic exercise he was currently participating in. Then Daniel noticed Sam suddenly wake up when Jack had moved her legs to compress Sam's legs against her abdomen. She was surprised and confused for a few seconds then had been overcome with pleasure that Jack must be giving her, even while being as rough and forceful as he was. Jack had pushed down on her legs to put more pressure on his cock as he fucked her and Sam was certainly enjoying it. Sam, even in the throes of incredible pleasure was still calling him Sir. She was swearing again and obviously enjoying what Jack was doing. Then Sam had suddenly gone silent and before long, was shaking through a massive orgasm. The recording was relatively short and the picture had gone black even before Jack had orgasmed himself. Daniel suspected he might have gotten a dud, but then after a minute of forwarding through blackness then picture came back on. Daniel's heart stuttered in his chest as he saw a man trying to resuscitate Jack who was laying on the floor. He watched while they shocked him again and again before injecting something into his heart and trying again. They finally got him back, only to realize that he was losing copious amounts of blood from the wound that was covered by the dressing. They had quickly put him on a gurney and had raced off with him leaving one of the men with Sam. One of them had said something, but in his shock had missed it, so he rewound the recording to watch that part again so he could listen.

“Save him, or your family will pay the price for his death” someone off camera had yelled.  
The man trying to resuscitate Jack then yelled back “I told you this would happen! I told you he couldn't have anymore of the drug! This is all your damn fault for not listening to me! This is your fault!” then the same man yelled “Adrenalin!” An injection was quickly thrust in front of him by another man, he had grabbed it and positioned the needle before shoving into hard Jack's chest, then checking for a response before beginning compression's again. “Charge to the higher voltage” he said, then he had paused and said “Jack... She need's you Jack... You can't die... Sam need's you” and then he pressed the button down and sent the current through Jack's chest and Daniel watched again as Jack arced up off the floor. When his body thumped back down to the floor Jack gasped a breath in. The man, presumably a doctor was rubbing his sternum firmly, encouraging him to take another breath... “Come on Jack..... Sam need's you...” he said again. Another breath gasped in and then out again, Jack's body shuddered as the doctor rolled him onto his side. “Doc” he heard the other man say and then he had realised there was blood on Jack's back, he rolled him a little to see the injury under the dressing and then a gurney type bed was bought in and they quickly lifted Jack onto it to take him away, presumably for surgery. “Stay with Sam” the doctor had said to the other man, “Check her heart and don't leave her for a second... send Noah in for me if she has problems”. Then he rushed Jack away with the third man.  
Okay so he was right, the first man was a doctor. They were at least getting medical care. His head felt like it was going to explode with all that he had seen so when the recording stopped, he turned the device off and put it down on his mattress, he needed a break.

Daniel wandered out to the main room where Teal'c was and leaned against a wall before sliding down it and sitting on the floor. Teal'c was meditating, sitting cross legged with some candles. Daniel watched the flames burn while he thought about what he had seen. Sam's scar had still been livid and fresh, he guessed that it might be two or three weeks old. How had Jack been injured? Why had Sam been unconscious? Why had she woken up? Had she just been drugged? Why would they have drugged her for recording a sex film...... unless maybe it hadn't been planned. If it hadn't been planned, then why drug Jack? Why drug Jack and let him loose on an unconscious woman. Sure, once she had woken up, her reactions had been.... well..... for anyone else it would have been a huge turn on. Daniel had just been dreading that something bad was going to happen. Jack had been drugged the first time, but had managed to stay in control...... so they had given him a bigger dose? The doctor had been furious, he had known that giving the drug to Jack would have risked his life.... why? Why had it been such a risk? What had happened to him? Jack had obviously had surgery of some sort? The dressing had looked rather big and the wound had bled a lot. He hadn't felt any pain..... was that why they had drugged him? So he could do it without pain? No.... that didn't make sense, the first time he had not felt any pain with a lower dose. Why would they have drugged him, why would they want him to lose control? Then it suddenly hit him.  
“Oh God” he groaned “He refused to do it, she was unconscious..... he would have refused to do it.”

“Daniel Jackson?” questioned Teal'c.  
Daniel suddenly looked up at Teal'c “Sorry Teal'c.... I was just trying to think a few things out. At the end of recording number one Sam... Sam... They were both drugged. They drugged them and forced Jack to... to have sex with Sam. Sam was tied up and hung on a wall... tied up with her broken wrist..... the drug made them forget their pain and focus on the sex. Jack.... Jack somehow managed to stay in control and was really careful with Sam, she..... well.... She apparently.... hadn't had sex for a long time and you know.... well.... you know how big Jack is... he was allowed to go slow with her, he took his time so he didn't hurt her, but then he... well... I think the drug must have taken over then because he lasted a hell of a long time and Sam... well..... let's just say that she got past her fear of his... size... and enjoyed herself...... a lot! Jack drove her crazy.... really crazy... when she org........ um.... anyway.... There is some footage after the recording stops. God Teal'c..... Sam was still being affected by the drug and some guy was holding her from behind and the main guy, well I'm guessing he's the leader, he was..... sexually assaulting Sam... The drug was making her enjoy it but you could see her trying to fight it, even when her hips were thrusting she was begging him to stop. Then she somehow managed to get enough control to fight back, she dropped her head down and then slammed her head back into the guy that was holding her and broke his nose, he let her go and she rammed into the leader and managed to get a couple of knee jabs into his ribs, but the other guy grabbed hold of her again. Then the leader slapped her and Sam spat a mouth full of blood in his face..... so he punched her..... he got her a good one and she was fighting to stay conscious.... then he punched her again..... he punched her with so much force that she was wrenched out of the guys arms and slammed against the floor. Her head Teal'c... Oh God her head bounced..... she wasn't moving but the guy with the broken nose decided to get a little revenge and kicked her in the back.... He kicked her twice before the leader told him to stop, but it was too late...”

Sam was vomiting blood....... She lost consciousness Teal'c..... while she was vomiting. Jack was screaming at them to help her, screamed at then that she was choking and they just stood there and watched while she died...... She died Teal'c....... Jack then screamed at them to let him help her and they cut him free. He obviously managed to resuscitate her but God.... Sam died.... The leader then ordered them to be taken to a cell and for Jack to be set loose. So at least we know he was with her, he would have kept her breathing. Her head..... How much pounding can a head take before it's too much? She had been hit in the head by a bullet, she was slapped, punched and then slammed against a floor.... She looked ok in the recording I saw today... I mean you didn't really see much of her face, just once, when they panned out, but she smiled at Jack to let him know she was ready, so I guess her brain must be okay.... Then the second recording..... Sam was unconscious. They had drugged Jack, They had given him a higher dose, one he couldn't fight.... I think it must have been because he wouldn't do it... he wouldn't have sex with her while she was unconscious, while she was still hurt, so they gave him a big dose. There was a doctor there.... hang on I am getting ahead of myself..... Sam was unconscious while Jack was...... well..... he was drugged out of his mind Teal'c, he was really..... pounding her, but then.... somehow.... she woke up.... She woke up, she looked..... shocked... confused... surprised... I'm not sure, but I don't think she expected to be having sex with Jack that's for sure.”

“But even though she was confused or surprised, it didn't take long before Jack was... well... driving her crazy again... Jack had her in a position that..... well..... he was driving her crazy.... She called him Sir.... Sir! And she was swearing... Sam... Swearing! While he was.... anyway the recording showed her having a massive orgasm and then the recording stopped. Jack hadn't even.... finished... I thought that maybe I got a dud, but then the extra bit came on at the end and....... The doctor was resuscitating Jack...... He worked on him for ages... shocked him a few times, then gave him a shot of adrenaline into his heart... but nothing happened until they shocked him again. The doctor was yelling at the leader who was off screen telling him that he told him this would happen, that he shouldn't have given Jack so much of the drug. When the doctor was working on Jack, he was telling Jack that he had to come back, that Sam needed him. So it sounds like the doctor is very much on their side, or at least he is trying to do the best by his patients maybe? Jack had a huge wound around his side and back, when they rolled him into the recovery position, they realised that he had bled all over the floor, so they rushed him off somewhere... surgery I expect. He told one of his men to stay with Sam and to check her heart and to stay with her every second. Sam was unconscious again.... Sam having heart problems? Sam was as fit as a fiddle when they were caught, and so was Jack for that matter... his heart I mean... he had only just had another check up not long before we went on that mission. His heart was in great condition, so why are their hearts causing problems? Maybe it was the drug? Maybe it had been given to them a few times? There is so much we don't know.... Jack had a heart attack. A heart attack. And Sam is also having heart problems.... Does that mean that Sam is going to have blood pressure problems with the pregnancy?” 

“God Teal'c they have both died..... Sam's wound on her breast was freshly healed. It still looked rather red. So they had been there maybe.... two weeks? Sam had definitely lost weight, it was noticeable, but she definitely wasn't as bad as in the recording I saw on the ship, so she must keep deteriorating for her to keep losing so much weight. Why? And why was she unconscious? Why did she wake up? What woke her up? Oh God.... I have so many questions..... What in the hell happened to Jack? The wound must have been from a surgery, but for what?.... his back was bruised, still quite dark even after two weeks.... Surgery, below his ribs, maybe they were too rough, maybe they damaged his liver or his kidney? He might not be in any position to help with a rescue attempt either... He looked okay.... I can't even remember seeing a scar in the recording on the ship today, but it must have been there... I guess I wasn't really paying a lot of attention until I realised it was them.... They both seemed to be okay on the recording I saw, but if they were being drugged... who knows what physical shape they are in, but surely they wouldn't be risking Jack's heart again, and hopefully they won't be drugging Sam while she's pregnant? Oh I am driving myself mad with all these unanswered questions. The first two recordings have been... mostly awful.... God I can't believe they have both died! I'm sorry Teal'c... I'm driving you mad too aren't I?” Daniel sighed as he finally stopped talking. “Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we finally have a solid idea of where they are and what happened to them, but I didn't realise these recordings would be so...... Goddamn awful.”

Teal'c had listened to Daniels words, his recount of what he had seen on the recordings. The events truly troubled him. It sounded like, although they were getting medical care, that their health was not good and their safety not assured. The fact that they had both been so badly mistreated that they had died was truly distressing. And it was very clear that Daniel Jackson was also distressed by the events. The leader was obviously a ruthless man. They would need to find the ship they are on as quickly as possible. It sounded like they were in a very volatile situation, and with Colonel Carter pregnant, their situation would probably be even more volatile. His words had certainly raised many questions, questions that he too would like answers for.  
“Daniel Jackson I am also very troubled by the events that occurred shortly after their capture. It is indeed very distressing to hear that they have been in such volatile conditions. I suggest that you return to watch the rest of the recordings so that we may quickly ascertain whether to concentrate our efforts on locating the ship if Colonel Carter is still carrying the child or if we will be needing to concentrate on purchasing Colonel Carter's child first.” Teal'c suggested.  
“Yeah..... I'm going to have to keep telling myself that is why I am doing this..... I sure hope they don't show anymore 'extras' with Jack or Sam dying... I don't think I could take seeing it happen again..... Yeah... you're right Teal'c... I'll watch the rest... get it over and done with and then I will go out and get us something hot to eat.... sound like a plan?” asked Daniel.

“Indeed” replied Teal'c. He watched as Daniel got up slowly and turned to go back into the rear section of the ship to continue watching the recordings. He hoped that for Daniel Jackson's sake, as much as General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's, that the recordings quickly become as enjoyable as the one Daniel Jackson had watched today. He smiled as he recalled Daniel Jackson's flustered talking upon his return from the Whore ship, and then closed his eyes to continue his meditation.  
When Daniel sat down on his mattress, he realised that he had forgotten to take photo's of their physical condition, so he fast forwarded through the recording to get strategic photo's of Sam's obvious weight loss, her cast encased wrist and hand, as well as some of her bruises and her still swollen face. Then he took some of Jack's healing arm and the dressing on his torso. After a little debate with himself, he took some photo's of Sam's back being kicked, and then another one of Jack's back as he resuscitated Sam. They could come in handy for Doctor Carmichael to give him a more accurate assessment of their possible physical state. He also took one of the Doctor resuscitating Jack, and the blood on his back as they rolled him, then he swapped to recording number three and pressed play.


	9. RELIEF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel continues to watch the recordings

When Daniel sat down on his mattress, he realised that he had forgotten to take photo's of their physical condition, so he fast forwarded through the recording to get strategic photo's of Sam's obvious weight loss, her casted wrist and hand, as well as some of her bruises and her still swollen face. Then he took some of Jack's healing arm and the dressing on his torso. After a little debate with himself, he took some photo's of Sam's back being kicked, and then another one of Jack's back as he resuscitated Sam. They could come in handy for Doctor Carmichael to give him a more accurate assessment of their possible physical state. He also took one of the Doctor resuscitating Jack, and the blood on his back as they rolled him, then he swapped to recording number three and pressed play.

CHAPTER 9 RELIEF 

Sam was unconscious again. Her weight looked about the same as the second recording. He took another photo of the scar on her breast and watched as Sam awakened yet again to enjoy the pleasure. Jack seemed to be in control although he had stayed hard even after he had ejaculating when they had both orgasmed. He put it back to the part where Sam had woken, so he could watch her face. She had regained consciousness at eerily the same stage of sex as the last recording. She had woken up to pleasure but had looked dazed. Possibly drugged? Had she been sedated for some reason? Why sedate her and then have her wait until Jack was slamming in to her before waking up. What was the point? She had orgasmed and then Jack had kept going until she had orgasmed again before ejaculating. The was a small scene at the end of the recording where Jack had gotten off Sam even though he was still hard and when Sam had moved her head, she had cried out in pain and put her hand to her head in obvious agony before the picture cut out. What the hell was going on? Jack was... what....? Being forced to have sex with her, even though she was clearly unconscious and still suffering from serious head pain? 

The first two recordings had shown Jack obviously being affected by drugs, but not the third. He looked to be in control. Even though Sam had been unconscious, he had taken care, been more gentle and there had been the obvious sheen of lubricant. Sam had been in a lot of pain. Was she still suffering from a bad concussion? He knew that when she had been badly concussed on the Prometheus, she had been in and out of consciousness for a week once she had gotten home. By the look of the scar on her breast, it had been at least a week, or most likely two weeks maybe. Two weeks and she was still in pain from her head. Just how bad was it? Surely Jack would not have had sex with her if she was that bad.... She looked bad enough to maybe have a fractured skull. Had Jack been forced to have sex with her even though she had such a dangerous head injury? He had been gentle with her, maybe he had obeyed them so they would not drug him again. So he would not hurt Sam and risk another heart attack? If he had no choice and it was going to happen anyway..... had he obeyed to lessen the impact, lessen her pain?

He thought about those questions while he put on recording number ten. Sam had visibly lost more weight. He took photo's of her ribs and hips. She was unconscious again to begin with, but then she woke up, enjoyed the sex and orgasmed. She still looked a bit out of it afterwards. Her arm was still in a cast and her hair had grown, but not much. Jack had been the same as number three, gentle and careful and in control but still upped the action once Sam was awake. Jack's side was now uncovered and Daniel could see the scar that wrapped around his abdomen and side. It was rather large. Maybe Dr Carmichael would be able to guess what had happened.

He went on to recording number twenty and Sam had lost a huge amount of weight from recording ten. It was a massive difference. Sam's hair was quite a bit longer and was touching the top of her shoulders. Jack's scar had faded quite a bit, so had the scar on Sam's breast. Sam's cast was gone, but in it's place was a splint that encased her fingers. Their bruises and discolorations were gone. Sam was awake in the beginning and had a bump in her belly, not vastly noticeable, but definitely there. So.... when do pregnancies start to show? Sixteen weeks he vaguely remembered reading somewhere, so Sam would be approx sixteen weeks pregnant. Something had changed between them. The other recordings, the one's where Jack was not drugged, had come across as stilted... awkward... just a performance. Not this film. This recording wasn't a performance, but two people in love. You could see the difference. There had been a big jump somewhere between ten and twenty. A big jump in emotions too by the look of it. Maybe they had finally sorted their feelings out. They had been forced to confront them he supposed. Especially when they must have realised Sam was pregnant. Maybe that had turned the tide between them. Jack touched her differently. In three and ten it was all business. Like Jack just did what he needed to. Was forced to. This time Jack only orgasmed once. With Sam. He had touched her with... reverence. He had kissed her. None of the other recordings had Jack's mouth anywhere above her breasts. Jack had kissed a path down her scarred breast and there had been tears in her eyes, but when he had looked up at her, her face was a picture of happiness. It was certainly a vast improvement. Mentally and physically. 

But Sam's weight had definitely continued to spiral down in a big way. There was definitely a big time difference from ten to twenty. There was a definite difference about Sam's awareness. Before she had started out unconscious and was slow to wake. This time she had been awake from the start. She had been more involved, she touched him. She hadn't touched him much at all before twenty, not in the same way. At the end of this recording there was a longer piece of recording than usual Jack was lying down on Sam as he slowly.... made love to her. This wasn't just sex for show. He was making slow sweet love to her. He kissed her and licked and sucked on her neck as he slowly thrust into her as Sam had her legs wrapped around Jack's body Her heels pressed hard against his ass. It was a slow sensuous recording of them making love. You could see it in their eyes, how much they loved each other. At least one good thing was going to come out of this mess. They had finally given in to their love for each other. He smiled at the tender scene, at Sam's left hand digging her nails into his back as she orgasmed. At their happy loving smiled directed at each other. This is what they should have had years ago. How sick was it that they had to be almost killed and raped before they got the chance to be together. So damn sad. Sam's right hand was laying on the bed by her side, she had not even used it. Her fingers were completely covered and protected. Couldn't she use her fingers? Then he had heard Sam speaking in a soft voice “I love you Jack........ I love you so much”. Jack had frozen in shock. 

Daniel watched with avid interest as Sam had come to the sudden realization of what she had said and then she had looked horrified and had gotten upset and apologetic and she'd desperately tried to get out from under him. Jack had taken a while to react other that hold her so she couldn't move. Sam had apologized and started to cry as Jack refused to let her go and demanded that 'she say it again'. Sam apologized again looking crushed and broken, she obviously had not intended to tell Jack how she had truly felt. Then Jack had said 'No, not that, the other bit...... Tell me again' he asked her to tell him again several times, the last time with a grin on his face, before she finally said it. 'I love you'. Jack then had the cockiest grin on his face. Jack had then confessed that he loved her too. That he had always loved her, that he had never stopped loving her. Sam had cried and Jack had apologized for being an ass. Daniel had grinned when he heard that... Sam had cried for a bit then had asked Jack to tell her again and Jack had obliged, telling her several times as Sam had smiled through her tears and a little laugh. Jack had rolled them on their sides and Sam had cuddled into him and he had just held her tight. Then the Doctor from the previous recording covered them with a blanket and Jack asked him to make sure he was awake in seven hours. Then the recording flashed black for a second, then there was a distressing scene of Sam vomiting violently over the side of the bed and into a bowl. The pregnancy? If she was about sixteen weeks shouldn't she be past the worst of that? After that the recording stopped. Seven hours. Why would they want to be woken in seven hours. The Doctor had smiled at them and Jacks request had been relaxed and easy. They obviously had a good relationship.

He then played recording thirty. The recording was similar to the one he had watched on board the Whore ship. It started out with Jack kissing her, then he kissed his way down her scarred breast and down her baby bump which looked roughly the same size and down to her blonde pussy. After all the angst moments of her being unconscious and virtually non responsive. It was nice to see her more actively involved. Her hand was on his head for a few moments before she scowled a little and removed it, obviously directed to by whoever was filming maybe. Her injured arm still lay uninvolved as usual. Jack skillfully edged her towards orgasm with his tongue and fingers, then he would back off before teasing her again and again until he finally took her over the edge as she moaned and writhed as his mouth sucked hard on her engorged clit. Daniel felt his own cock respond to the erotic sight. Then Jack kissed her mouth, with his tongue that had just been thrusting into Sam's soaking wet pussy. Sam had eagerly opened her mouth to taste herself on Jack's tongue. Fuck. The Jack had done it again, fucked her soaked pussy with his tongue and then thrust it into her mouth and Daniel could see her sucking on his tongue as she writhed and moaned. Oh Fuck! Daniel's cock was now so hard, he had to unzip himself to ease the pain in his restricted cock. He breathed in relief as his cock sprung upright and out of it's confinement. Jack had then whispered some words that seriously looked like I love you as Sam's eyes had sparkled and she had smiled at him. Jack leaned back on his knees between her legs. He opened her up wider and had lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and he'd eased his hard cock inside her by degrees as she moaned and squirmed through his entire entry. Daniel hand had gravitated towards his cock as Jack had stroked in and out of Sam as the camera zoomed in on his cock sliding in and out of her drenched pussy. She still looked like she was still being stretched by his cock. He hadn't realized Jack's cock was THAT big. 

Oh sure, he had seen it flaccid and yeah it was pretty long and thick, but when he was erect, he was huge. It looked like he would always be stretching Sam's pussy, no matter how many times he fucked her. With Sam's leg up, the camera got a great view and when Jack began to power into Sam. Oh Wow! This was really good porn..... What do you know.... Jack and Sam..... Porn stars... Sam began to keen as her pleasure increased. God she looked..... beautiful. She still looked gaunt, but the look on her face when the camera panned to show it, was beautiful. Jack had begun to slam into her with more power and Sam began to wail with pleasure. When Jack began to add a grind to her clit, it didn't take long before Sam exploded with her orgasm. She jerked and writhed as she kept wailing through her orgasm. When her body had calmed enough, Jack had moved her leg across his body and had turned Sam on to her side and had lain down beside her. Jack had then held Sam's leg up so everyone could have a very clear view of Jack's huge cock thrusting into Sam's soaked pussy. When Jack began to thrust hard again, Sam had very quickly begun to wail again. You could see the pleasure engulfing her face. God she was so beautiful. 

Then Sam had reached down with her left hand and had begun to rub her clit. Hard. Jack powered into even faster and his balls were slamming against her with force. Sam was swearing. 'Fuck... Oh Fuck.... OOHH.... Fuck...... Oh Fuck...' It was so unusual to hear her swear that it momentarily threw Daniel off his rhythm, then he stroked himself harder and harder as her pleasure laden curses turned him on even more. Then all of a sudden Sam curled around her bulging abdomen as she orgasmed incredibly hard. Jack's rhythm was beginning to falter as Sam's body convulsed, her fingers still rubbing her clit as her orgasm seemed to go on forever. Fluid was practically gushing out around Jack's cock, turning the sounds of his thrusting into very hot sloppy wet sounds. Fuck! Daniel thrust harder and harder through his hand until he came, the same time that Jack had erupted into Sam's sopping pussy. Sam's fingers suddenly stopped and her hand slowly went completely lax as she continued to convulse in silence as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Oh Fuck Almighty. Sam's body began to convulse faster and faster until she went completely limp. Daniel continued to stroke his still hard cock, his semen running down over his fingers, adding natural lubricant to his engorged cock. Oh Fuck. That had been... Fuck.... How was he going to look at Sam and not remember THAT! Not remember when her orgasm had been so intense that she had blacked out. Shit. Jack continued to lazily slide in and out of her soppy pussy. His semen now leaking out too and Sam was a wet, wet mess. Sam shuddered and jolted as Jack slid in and out of her now very sensitive swollen pussy. Daniel watched as she slowly blinked back to awareness with a self indulgent lazy smile as she rolled her head to look up at Jack who was up on his elbow watching her face with a cocky smirk. Jack had then eased her leg down so she was more comfortable and then he eased his arm under her and they.... snuggled. They looked.... so content.... so loving. Jack's upper arm that had let her leg go now lay with his hand splayed over her belly. Her baby. He was confident that this was Jack's baby. He had no doubts that he would claim it as his own even if it wasn't biologically his. He had no idea if Sam had been subjected to rape or if she had been lucky enough to avoid it. 

The usher had told him that the breeder ship Master had intended to fuck her and Daniel had seen how she had struggled to fight against the drug that had aroused her and then all hell had broken loose. Daniels cock quickly softened as he remembered the way that Sam's head had hit the floor. The way her head had BOUNCED. Then the wicked way she had been kicked as she lay there helpless. She had choked on vomit and died. The recording in front of him went black for a few seconds. He reached for a dirty t-shirt to clean himself up. He knew it would smell in here now. He knew that Teal'c would know exactly what he had done while watching Jack and Sam fuck. He didn't feel the same embarrassment, the same disgust he had felt earlier on the Whore Ship. He had witnessed something breathtakingly beautiful. So comforting. They had been having some good times too and he was glad for them. Glad it hadn't all been a horror story for them. Glad that they had been able to feel comfortable enough to experience such moments as the one he had just witnessed and the tender scene he had watched before. 

The blackness cleared to another scene, one of Jack fucking Sam from behind. One minute he was slamming into her hard and the next, she had reared up and out of her relaxed pose and was vomiting. Jack had stopped the second that Sam had begun lifting her head up. She was vomiting violently again. Jack had pulled out of her completely and had quickly grabbed her hair to lift it way from her face, from her vomit. He had reacted so quickly. So quickly. He had been expecting it. So it must be happening fairly regularly. He hoped that it was just lingering morning sickness and not something more sinister. When the recording stopped she had still been retching violently as someone handed Jack a needle and he leaned over her a little and injected it into her upper chest. It seemed a rather strange place to put a sedative injection. She had not even reacted to the needle, she had been too busy retching. He had seen her begin to sag just as the recording had stopped. If it was morning sickness, then it must be pretty bad to have to resort to a relaxant or a sedative to get her to stop retching. If it was bad morning sickness and she wasn't able to keep much down it would certainly explain the dramatic weight loss. Maybe the initial weight loss had been stress..... or gruel. Oh Geez, he hoped that she wasn't suffering because she had to survive on gruel. Daniel tucked his cleaned cock away and took his t-shirt into the bathroom to rinse it out and give it a bit of a wash with soap before rinsing it out and hanging it over a rail. This Al'kesh was certainly the way to travel. It had been so wonderful to be able to stay in the ship. It had made the search so much easier and faster. The planet where they had gotten the key information had no Stargate. If they had not had the ship, would they have ever found them? The Al'kesh had made everything so much more pleasant.

He went back into the room to start recording forty. Sam still looked awfully thin, but her face definitely looked less gaunt and maybe her ribs were a little more covered. Her bump had definitely grown bigger from recording thirty five. It was definitely more pronounced and wider too. Rounder. She had more stretchmarks too. He took some strategic photo's of the scar on her breast without showing the nipple, her ribs and her baby bump without showing her pubic hair. Once he had taken the photo's he looked closer at the right side of Sam's upper chest, it looked like she had something under her skin, there was a well healed scar above it. He looked at it for several moments before he realised what it was. A port. She had a port in her chest. That's why Jack had put the sedative into her chest, he had put it through her port. For them to resort to putting a port in, she must be having a lot of injections. He looked closer at them both. Then he realised something was in the back of Sam's brace. A hole with a..... an access tube for a cannula. She must be getting fluids regularly to have the cannula in too. Why have both? Maybe Dr Carmichael would be able to tell him. He looked hard at Jack and realised that he too had a port in his chest. Jack needed regular injections too? Why? Why would Jack need regular injections? For the arousal drug? He also managed to get a clear photo of Jack's big scar on his abdomen and side. Jack looked a little more filled out too.... Healthier. This time Jack began pleasuring Sam using his fingers, he traced around her pussy and clit, dipping his fingers inside her, then using her wetness to slicken his path. He lazily played with her while he kissed her. His already hard cock leaning against her baby bump, jerking every now and then with his gathering excitement. Sam's hand and wrist were still encased in the splint, which was not good news. She looked like she was a few weeks on from recording thirty and thirty five. Jack slid down her body and licked and sucked at her breast and nipple while he maneuvered one hand under her leg to stroke down her pussy, while the other one was still playing with her clit. His bottom hand smoothed her wetness down over her ass and Daniel groaned. Not her ass again. That had REALLY turned him on. 

Sam spread her legs wider as Jack used his fingers to pleasure her. He sucked hard on her nipple which made her moan and draw her legs up a little more. She was squirming with anticipation. Jack's finger finally started to press on her anus. Sam moaned and pushed back against the pressure. She jolted a little when his finger breached her ass. She moaned as he pushed his finger further into her ass and toyed with her clit at the same time he also sucked hard on her nipple. She began to thrust her hips in time with the thrust of his fingers and when he picked up his pace, so did she. It wasn't long before he withdrew his finger and then began to push in two fingers. He pushed them in firmly and they entered her with a popping motion. “OH FUCK” Sam had moaned loudly. He had quickly upped his rhythm and Sam moaned louder in appreciation. He changed the angle of his fingers and Sam obviously enjoyed the change of sensation. He gathered more fluids from her wet, wet pussy and used them to circle her clit, then he changed the position of the nipple in his mouth and put the nipple in between his teeth and clamped down hard as he strummed her clit hard and pistoned his fingers in and out of her ass. She had flown apart rather spectacularly with wetness oozing out of her pussy to cover the fingers and hand near her ass. Her nipple was still clamped very firmly between his teeth as he clamped down harder and harder. Sam had yelled out a very loud “OH FUCK” when he had begun to speed up his assault of sensations. Sam continuously pushed her ass down against his hand as he was almost punching her ass with his fist. 

Sam was swearing like a pro “FUCK.... FUCK... OH FUCK.... SIR.... OH FUCK.... OH SIR...”.... Sir? Daniel wondered as he looked at Jack's face. He was grinning and his grin got bigger and bigger as she continued to swear and use his honorific. He finally slowed to a stop while Sam panted and moved her legs restlessly. Jack asked Sam 'knees or side?' and Sam had moaned a reply of 'knees' with a big contented smile as she stretched before Jack helped to move her onto her knees. Her right arm was of no use to her at all and she took great care not to use it, she even avoided leaning on it. As she got comfortable with her ass in the air. Daniel groaned as his cock began to get hard again. This was going to be very similar to thirty five he was guessing, but with more than just his thumb in her ass. She must have been a beginner or close to it, when it came to the anal play in thirty five. When he had watched her before, she had flinched quite hard when his thumb had pushed through, as though she still wasn't sure what to expect and when. Once Sam was comfortable with her knees wide and her hips low, Jack had started to ease his cock into her wet pussy, when he had the head of his cock firmly inside her, he suddenly thrust the rest of his cock into her, filling her very quickly. She had uttered a very loud “FUCK” Then Jack had not given her anytime at all before he powered into her pussy from behind. His balls no doubt banging against her now sensitive clit. She was moaning very loudly.  
'OH Yeah.... Oh Yeah.... Fuck... Oh Fuck.... Oh Yeah'. Then it wasn't long before she pushed back hard against his thrusts and moaned begging him for more. 'More........ Oh Fuck Sir..... I need More....” again with the Sir! Jack was smiling like the Cheshire cat as he slowed his thrusts as he pushed two fingers very firmly into her ass, which made her scream out 'OH FUCK JACK.... OH GOD!' He pistoned his fingers in and out of her ass as she moaned and then he twisted his fingers around so his arm was pointing up a little awkwardly towards her head. Then he slammed his cock into her, hard, with insane speed, visibly ramming his pubic bone against his fist which in turn pushed his fingers hard in and against her ass as his balls thumped against her clit. Sam was screaming. Literally screaming as he rammed into her. She screamed even louder when she orgasmed. 

Her body convulsed powerfully as her scream died down to a loud continual moan, as she went completely boneless. Jack withdrew his fingers from her ass and rammed into her a few more times before he orgasmed too. Daniel's cock twitched and he stubbornly ignored it. Jack curled over Sam and they panted heavily together as Jack smoothed his hands up and down Sam's back as her moan got reduced to moans while she breathed out. Jack continued to massage her back and hips as she completely relaxed and stopped moaning. The footage kept going as Jack went to withdraw, but Sam had moaned 'No... no stay'. So Jack pushed back into her as she moaned again and he continued to slowly rock against her, continuing his gentle massage. The footage then blacked out and then flickered back on. It was the same scene. Sam's serene face was clearly visible as the camera zoomed in on her beautiful face. Daniel smiled, then chuckled as the camera panned out to include Jack's face. He reached down and stroked her hair and said her name. Nothing. Absolutely no reaction. She was asleep. Daniel couldn't help but laugh when Jack chuckled to the camera man and told him that she was asleep. It looked like Jack was comfortable with the camera man and Daniel was grateful for that. Sam was obviously very comfortable with his presence too. Jack began to slowly pull out of her again, but when he got half way out, Sam had mumbled 'No.. no.. not yet' both Jack and the camera man laughed and so did Daniel. He noticed Teal'c at the door. Daniel looked back at the screen and then rewound it a bit. He didn't think Sam would mind this, all you could see from the side was the curve of her breast as it was squashed against the mattress. He gestured to Teal'c and took off the headphones and unplugged them so Teal'c could hear the sound. 

“They are mostly okay Teal'c, I think they are doing okay. This is the end of recording forty. You have to see this. It's good to see them so.... comfortable with each other now. Somewhere between recording ten and twenty something changed. REALLY changed. The first two recordings were a mixture of awful and more awful. Recordings three and ten were very... strained. Sam was always unconscious at the start, only waking and responding to the pleasure just before she orgasmed. At the end of ten, Sam was vomiting very violently and at the end of twenty, she was vomiting so hard that she had to be sedated to get her to stop. I'm not sure if it is the pregnancy or something else entirely, but it does not explain why she was unconscious in the beginning.  
From ten to twenty it was painfully obvious how much weight she lost. But in twenty, she was awake at the beginning and things had changed. Jack and Sam had changed. Their attitude towards the sex, their attitude towards each other. In twenty, he was actually kissing her. Recording thirty. Wowsers, Sam was definitely starting to feel better, but she was definitely.... participating more, but at the end, that was when she had to be sedated to get her to stop retching. This recording, there was a definite gap in between number thirty five that I saw on the ship and this one. She looks healthier, even though she still looks badly underweight. Her baby bump has grown quite a lot, so have her... um... breasts. Actually I will show you this first, it actually shows you what happened to cause the change between them.”

“In thirty, thirty five and forty it's very obvious that they have gotten much more comfortable with sex and with the camera too. I want to show you this bit, this is what made me laugh. He watched to make sure all the hot stuff and swearing was done and finished and went to the part where he began to massage her back. He turned the screen around and pressed play. Teal'c's face softened as he watched the touching scene of Jack massaging Sam's back. Teal'c smiled when he heard Sam tell Jack not to leave her, then it came to the part where Jack was chuckling about her being asleep and Teal'c actually gave a huff of laughter and then when Sam had mumbled no again, Teal'c laughed. It was the first time Teal'c had laughed in a long time. The first time HE had laughed in a long time. They had needed this. Needed to see that Jack and Sam were not living in a complete nightmare. Obviously Sam's continuing illness and her useless arm was of great concern, but it felt such a relief to see them have moments of contentment and happiness. Teal'c calmed his face and looked at Daniel. 

“Thank you Daniel Jackson, it is indeed good to know that they, at least truly have each other. That they have times of contentment and joy. My heart and mind will rest a little easier knowing these things.” he inclined his head to Daniel in gratitude and then continued “I agree with your concern about Colonel Carter's condition. She has indeed lost a dangerous amount of weight. When I saw her retching so violently..... I am worried too Daniel Jackson, she looked to be well past the stage of such sickness with her pregnancy”.  
“I have been taking still shots with my camera, I think we need to find a Stargate and talk to Dr Carmichael about Sam. About what we might need in the way of medical supplies or medicines when we get them out. She might not be vomiting anymore, but I would rather be over prepared than to have nothing to help her with.”  
“I agree Daniel Jackson, it would indeed be wise” said Teal'c “I will leave you to watch the final recording then we shall discuss our plan further”.


	10. REVELATIONS

“I have been taking still shots with my camera, I think we need to find a Stargate and talk to Dr Carmichael about Sam. About what we might need in the way of medical supplies or medicines when we get them out. She might not be vomiting anymore, but I would rather be over prepared than to have nothing to help her with.”  
“I agree Daniel Jackson, it would indeed be wise” said Teal'c “I will leave you to watch the final recording then we shall discuss our plan further”.

 

CHAPTER 10 REVELATIONS

Daniel changed the recordings and began to watch recording fifty. Wow Sam's bump had increased quite a LOT. And her hair was noticeably longer. He took more careful photo's and then continued to watch. There seemed to be some tension between them, maybe not, Jack had his mouth on her pussy but Sam was really tense and was finding it hard to relax and feel any pleasure. Jack moved up her body and kissed her, he said something to her that was too quiet to hear. Okay maybe the tension wasn't between them, because Sam looked at Jack and then closed her eyes, he kissed her briefly again, then he kissed her way down her body again and Daniel could see that she was breathing deep and trying very hard to relax. She began to get into it, with slight bucks of her hips, but Jack really had to work his magic to get her to orgasm. Then Jack helped her to her knees. Then they both froze as someone else in the room spoke. Obviously the source of Sam's tension, because she started to tremble a little and her breathing got a little faster.  
“Fuck her in the first position” the voice had said. The voice sounded familiar.  
Jack had sat up and looked in the voice's direction and said calmly. “I can't, she's too heavy now, it hurts her arm and her belly too much. You said we had enough recordings like that one. We had a deal”.

“The deal has changed. The profits from the last recording were unacceptable. I want this one to be memorable, so interest in you will not disperse while your whore is too fat. I want this recording to be your most profitable yet” the voice said harshly.  
Jack's anger showed on his face, but he said nothing. His fists clenched hard until Sam struggled to sit up then touched him on the arm.  
“Jack” she said softly “It's okay Jack, I'll be alright. Just one last time Jack. I'll be alright”  
Jacks hands unclenched and he turned to face Sam so you couldn't see his face. Sam's face showed concern “Jack” she said more firmly “Let's get this done. I can do it one last time. I'll be okay Jack”. Jack had leaned towards her and leaned his forehead onto hers. Daniel could just make out Sam's lowered voice. “We don't have a choice Jack. You know we don't” Sam put her left hand splayed out on her belly and Daniel could see the sparkle of tears in Sam's eyes. “One more time Jack, we can do it. We'll be okay”  
Jack placed his hand on top of hers, his shoulders drooped. He turned back to the voice. “Not the first, what if we do five or six, they always sell exceptionally well”  
“It must be the first. You will do the first or our deal is off and your child will be sold”

Jack helped Sam off the bed then steadied her as she stood up and the size of her belly became more obvious. She had definitely expanded quite a bit since the last recording. Jack steadied her and then led her over to the wall beside the bed, the camera followed them.  
“Oh God” Daniel said as it all suddenly clicked. The first position. Their first position. “Oh Dear God” Sam was going to be hung on the wall.  
Jack held her hand and placed a hand around her brace. “I'm sorry” Jack whispered to Sam.   
Sam smiled weakly “Just do it Jack, I'll play my part, just do it. We have to Jack. Jack. Please.” Sam whispered emotionally as a tear fell down her face.   
Jack raised a hand and wiped it away. “I love you Sam”   
“I love you Jack” Sam whispered with a trembling smile. “Just do what you need to do Jack. Make it good.”  
Jack nodded then his hands went around Sam and he squatted briefly and then he ran his hands down her ass to the backs of her legs. Sam leaned her torso back against the wall and put her left hand and her braced right hand balanced on top of his shoulders.  
“Ready?” he asked her  
“Yes” said Sam and then Jack pulled hard on the back of Sam's legs, just above her knees. Sam wobbled for a heart stopping moment and then she was okay as Jack straightened his legs, he hefted her a bit higher and help her wrap her legs above his hips, which was very awkward because of her belly. When he felt Sam's legs securely around her, Jack let go of her legs and took her hand and the brace and held them up above her head and stretched them through a loop of rope that was there. He made sure the rope was settled carefully around her brace and then carefully lowered her and the rope went tight around her wrist and brace. Sam winced as her arms took some of her weight.

All of a sudden a door opened, Jack turned his head to look and immediately looked horrified. “NO!” he had yelled as he turned back to Sam as he lifted her again and tried to loosen the rope around her wrists, but two large men came up behind Jack and each grabbed an arm and pulled him away from Sam, making her legs flop from Jack's waist. She cried out in pain as her arms took all her weight, her pregnant belly bulging. Jack was screaming “NO... DON'T YOU DARE”.  
Sam had screamed too “PLEASE DON'T, NO PLEASE..... YOU'LL KILL HIM. NO... PLEASE... IF YOU KILL HIM, YOU KILL ME TOO.... PLEASE”  
Jack was raging and trying to fight his captors, but they twisted his arms and forced him to his knees. Jack cried out in pain as they twisted Jack's arm's to almost breaking point.

“I'll hurt her” Jack pleaded.  
“That's the idea” the voice said to Jack as he walked into view with a huge syringe filled with liquid.  
“NO” screamed Sam from the wall as she hung there helplessly “That's too much... You'll kill him.... Please”  
“At least if he dies, your last recording will be your best” the man said as he injected the liquid in to one one Jack's veins that bulged on his twisted arm.  
Jack looked up at Sam.   
“I'm sorry Sam.... I'm so sorry” he said to her in a tearful voice, as the drug was being pushed into his vein.  
“I love you Jack... No matter what happens, I will always love you Jack. Always” Sam said through her tears. Just as she finished speaking, Jack began to grimace in pain and tremble. Sam began to cry harder as Jack groaned in pain “I'll always love you Jack. Always!” Sam said desperately. 

Then Jack screamed and writhed in pain as the men tightened their grip so they could hold him securely while he struggled against the pain. Then Jack's breathing began to calm and the shaking stopped and he just knelt there breathing heavily. Then he lifted his head, looked at Sam's naked body and began to smile, but it wasn't Jack's smile. Jack's eyes were almost black with his dilated pupils. Jack's cock instantly began to harden and it didn't take long before his cock looked more like an iron rod and his hips were beginning to thrust as Jack began to breathe heavily again and licked his lips as he stared at Sam's naked body hanging on the wall.  
Sam was silently crying and trembling, but she never moved as they let Jack go and Jack rose to his feet and stepped over next to her. He reached out and put his hand on her generous breast as he smirked at her with malice, then he leaned in and kissed her hard. Sam stayed still under the onslaught of his mouth and then Daniel heard a muffled cry and Jack moved away from her. Sam's face was screwed up in pain. He bottom lip was torn and bleeding where Jack had bitten her.  
“Oh God” said Daniel “No Jack.... Oh God.... No”  
Jack licked his lips again, licking and tasting her blood.

“I love you Jack” Sam said to Jack with her damaged mouth as blood ran down her chin and then dripped onto her breast and her pregnant belly.  
Jack licked his lips again and then put his hands under her breasts and lifted them, before licking them, licking the blood and then putting his mouth over a nipple, Sam cringed, but Jack just sucked deeply on it before changing sides and sucking deeply on the other nipple. He looked at the scar on her breast and traced it with his finger. His brow furrowed as if he was trying to remember something, then his brow relaxed and his hand used the blood dripping down her belly and smoothed it over her clit. Sam jerked a little as he did it and then Jack picked up one of her legs and lifted it as he pulled her out from the wall. He pushed his fingers into her pussy and then wiped them over her clit using the blood dripping from her pregnant belly, then he picked up her other leg and Sam squeezed her eyes tight then opened them again as if steeling herself for what was coming next.  
“Oh Jack... No.... Jack” Daniel whispered, horrified by what he was seeing. The voice had been that of the man who had drugged him before, the man who had watched him die.

The Jack lifted one of Sam's legs and put her calf up onto his shoulder, while she winced and squirmed with discomfort. Then she gave a little sob and said “I love you Jack” with her bleeding torn lip as Jack positioned his cock and then he forced his cock into Sam's unprepared body. Sam had cried out in pain and had writhed, trying to put her body in a position to ease the pain. She cried out several times as her face screwed up in pain, then Jack grabbed her other leg and lifted it up high then he lifted her leg off his shoulder so he had one in each hand so her back was curved out from the wall and drove into her as she gave little screams of pain.  
“Oh God... Jack” whispered Daniel with tear's running down his face, he watched while Jack pounded into Sam's body, thumping her back against the wall as she sobbed with pain. Jack suddenly slammed her extra hard into the wall and groaned as he squeezed his ass and rocked through his ejaculation. He only paused for about thirty seconds before resuming his assault on her pregnant body. Sam's face showed the slight relief as his semen eased the friction of his cock. She gritted her teeth as he continued to slam into her, adjusting her legs every now and then to alter his entry angle. Every time he changed direction, Sam couldn't help but cry out in pain, after one particularly viscous thrust, Daniel saw blood begin to drip from between her legs. Jack barely paused as he ejaculated again and Daniel wondered how long Sam would have to suffer through this horrendous viscous assault.

Jack changed position again, but this time he pulled his cock out to do it, he twisted her torso around and let go of one leg and lifted the other one higher and caused her extreme discomfort, then as he pressed his cock against her body, she jolted and screamed “NO!” as she desperately tried to squirm out of his grip and screamed again “NO JACK..... JACK..... NO!” Daniel watched in absolute horror as Jack tore her anus with his cock as he brutally attempted to force his cock through it. Sam screamed in agony. And screamed. And screamed. Jack pounded into her ass with such viciousness and Daniel began to shake with shock. Sam kept screaming in agony as Jack kept bashing her side against the wall every time he thrust into her bleeding ass, then he ejaculated. He curled up around her ass as his core and ass clenched tight as he released stream after stream of semen into her. Then Jack suddenly jolted hard and then went still and slowly slumped against Sam as he dropped her leg suddenly. Sam stopped mid-scream and twisted, trying to see Jack's face.   
“Jack!” she screamed as Jack continued to slump down and his cock slid out of her bloodied body and fell bonelessly to the floor. “Jack!” Sam screamed again “Don't you leave me Jack...... JACK! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!!!” she kept screaming and sobbing as Jack lay still on the floor. She hung limply, her breasts and pregnant belly smeared with blood from her lip. Blood was running down her legs to make small puddles on the floor near Jack. Daniel began to rock in distress as the scene unfolded in front of him.  
The camera wobbled a bit and the menacing voice told the cameraman not to stop recording unless he wanted to eat his balls. 

Then Daniel heard the door slam open and a man's horrified voice. “What have you done? Master... What have you done?”  
The menacing voice addressed the Doctor he recognized from before. “Save him again or I will take my pleasure in your wife and daughter tonight”  
The doctor rushed to Jack, kneeling to feel his pulse. He yelled out two names, Corbin and Noah and one more man came running in, the assistants from the other time Jack had died. One went running back out and the other one ran to Jack and began mouth to mouth while the Doctor started compression's. The other man came back with a defibrillator and two injections, he placed the machine on the floor and pressed some buttons. After a few seconds there was a beep and then the Doctor placed the paddles on Jack's chest and a shock of electricity was sent through Jack's heart. Nothing. Compression's restarted. Every now and then the men would each glance up at Sam, who was sobbing as blood continued to run down her legs and onto the floor.   
Jack was shocked twice more with no results, then the menacing voice, the 'Master' said “It looks like I will be fucking your daughter's tiny cunt tonight Doctor”

The Doctor did not react, he just kept working on Jack. The third man handed him an injection and the Doctor felt Jack's chest with his fingers and plunged the needle in to deliver it's load into Jack's heart. The Doctor waited a few seconds.   
“Jack” Sam begged loudly “Don't leave me Jack... Please..... Don't leave me”  
The Doctor grabbed the second injection and added it's load to Jack's heart. “Come on Jack, You can't leave her Jack, Sam will die without you Jack, She needs you. Come back to her Jack” the Doctor said as he began compression's again, then Jack spluttered. The Doctor stopped compression's and felt Jack's pulse “Come on Jack” he encouraged. Jack spluttered again and the Doctor rubbed hard on Jack's sternum to encourage him to breathe. Jack shuddered a few times and then gave a small groan “That's it Jack... Come on” the Doctor said again with obvious relief. He stopped rubbing on Jack's sternum and Jack shuddered again before settling into a jerky rhythm of breathing. The Doctor closed his eyes and breathed out slowly before opening them again and looked at the man who had come in with the machine. “Help me get Sam down”.  
The two men tried their best to lift her down gently, but she couldn't help crying out in pain as they lifted her high enough to free her wrists from the rope loop. She cried out in pain again as they laid her down on her side. The other man lifted her leg carefully while the Doctor looked at her, assessing her injuries and then looked at the other man and shook his head. The other man left while the Doctor stayed with Sam. The man came back with a metal cylinder thing which they... ahhh Daniel managed to think through his shock.... A speculum. The Doctor inserted it into Sam's pussy and had a look with a light, then he got a devastated look on his face and shook his head at the other man as his eyes glistened with tears.


	11. DEVASTATION

The other man left while the Doctor stayed with Sam. The man came back with a metal cylinder thing which they... ahhh Daniel managed to think through his shock.... A speculum. The Doctor inserted it into Sam's pussy and had a look with a light, then he got a devastated look on his face and shook his head at the other man as his eyes glistened with tears.

 

CHAPTER 11 DEVASTATION

 

What the hell does all the head shaking mean? Daniel wondered with building dread. What the hell is going on with Sam? Why aren't they doing anything?  
The Doctor looked back to the man they call Master and emotionally asked “Why?”  
“How dare you question my decisions, prepare him for my whip” the Master said.  
The two men, who had held Jack while he was drugged, secured the Doctor. They used a knife to remove his shirt and put him on his hands and knees and stepped away. The Doctor's back was already heavily scarred from the lash of a whip. Such terrible, terrible scars. Daniel flinched every time the Doctor was struck with the whip. Every strike left a deep cut on the Doctor's back. The Master certainly did not hold back and the Doctor did not make a sound for the first two lashes, but then couldn't help but cry out increasing loud with pain at every cruel lash. The Master delivered six cutting blows and then stopped and said with a menacing voice.  
“Tell them if their child survives it will be sold” then he turned around and left the room.  
The man that fetched the speculum, went to a bench and soaked a small towel with water and grabbed a large bandage roll, then went to the Doctor who was still on his knees. He lay the wet towel over his back and then secured it with the large bandage. The man went to leave the Doctor, and the Doctor said “No pain relief Corbin, I need to get Sam into surgery and remove her uterus now or we will lose her”  
“No” Sam wailed weakly “No” She put her left hand to her belly and cried desperately “Do something... fix me....”  
Corbin went over to Sam and knelt beside her. “I'm sorry Sam, you are torn very badly inside, your cervix is torn too badly to be able to keep your uterus. You uterus has also been damaged. I'm so sorry Sam. I'm so sorry” he told her gently as the other young man had gone to assist the Doctor onto his feet. The Doctor has hissed and shook with pain. The man helped the Doctor to sit on a stool that he pulled out from under the bench.  
Daniel couldn't stop shaking. How had everything fallen apart so badly. They had been so close to finding them. How long ago was this recorded. Did Sam even survive? Then he heard Jack groan.  
“Doc?” he rasped  
“I'm here Jack” the Doc replied.  
“Sam?” Jack rasped  
The Doctor was silent.

“Doc?” he rasped again “What did I do..... Oh God what did I do?” But no one answered him and he became very agitated and he tried to get up.  
The young man, Noah, thought Daniel, glad that he now knew the names of all four medics, went over to Jack to stop him from getting up. “You must let your heart settle into rhythm” he said as he put his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
“What did I do to her?...... Sam?...... Sam?......” Jack began to cry “What did I do?”  
“I'm here Jack” said Sam softly  
“Sam?”  
“I love you Jack... It wasn't your fault Jack..... It wasn't your fault”  
“Oh God... What did I do........ Sam?”  
All of a sudden Sam gasped and curled her shoulders over her belly and moaned in pain. She moaned and grimaced as her belly tightened for a few long moments, then her belly relaxed and she sobbed. Her hand still splayed over her belly.  
“Oh God Sam... No” moaned Jack.  
“It's not your fault Jack” Sam sobbed “It's not your fault”  
“Why aren't you doing something to help her Doc? What's wrong with her?” Jack asked frantically.

“Jack” The Doctor sighed then continued “Sam is bleeding very badly, if we don't remove her uterus she will bleed out Jack, She's already lost a lot of blood, we need to get her into surgery now”  
“Uterus? She's pregnant! Why do............ Doc?”  
“I'm sorry Jack Sam is too badly torn and her cervix and uterus are damaged, there is no way to retain the pregnancy and stop her from bleeding out Jack. All I can do is try to save her Jack. I can only save her.”  
“No” moaned Sam as she moaned through another contraction.  
“Sam” moaned Jack and then managed to roll to his side and grab his chest “Shit Doc.... how many ribs did you crack this time?” he groaned as he literally clawed his way to Sam's side as Noah tried to help him. The contraction had stopped and Sam was quietly sobbing as her hand stayed firmly on her belly. Corbin moved away to make room for Jack.

“Jack she's losing too much blood we need to get her into surgery” the Doc urged.  
“Sam” Jack began to cry as he reached out for her “I'm so sorry, Oh God Sam... I'm so sorry”  
“It's not your fault Jack” Sam slurred.  
Corbin felt her pulse. “Jack..... we need to take her now”  
“No” moaned Sam through another contraction that tightened her belly painfully  
“Sam.... You are bleeding out” said Jack “I am not going to let you die here... you are not dying here... not like this”  
“Save us” Sam slurred “Jack....” She weakly reached for Jack's hand and Jack caught hers and held it but she began to get distressed. “Jack... Save us” she slurred as she tried to pull Jack's hand to her belly. Jack placed his hand on Sam's belly his eyes full of tears.  
“I wish I could Sam... Oh God I wish I could” sobbed Jack.  
“Can Jack” she slurred “Can” she tried to reach for his other hand so Jack put his other hand on her belly too and Sam immediately settled “Save us.... Jack....... You can.... save us”  
Jack sobbed as his hands splayed out across her belly, He reverently leaned down and kissed her blood smeared belly, then leaned his forehead against her belly too.  
Sam began to moan with another contraction, and Jack could feel the tightening in her belly. “Jack”  
Daniel watched in amazement as Jack's hands began to glow. Sam's moan increased as her face screwed up with pain. Jack suddenly lifted his head and looked at his hands in shock “Sam?” he asked.  
“Save us Jack. Don't stop. Save us” she slurred weakly.  
Jack closed his eyes again and concentrated. His hands began to tingle as he thought about their babies. Their healthy babies. Sam's belly so it could be, once more a safe haven for them until they could be safely born. He concentrated hard but Sam squirmed and was moaning with pain. Jack opened his eyes “Sam?”

“Don't stop Jack” she slurred quietly so Jack trusted her and ignored her sounds and movements of pain and concentrated on healing her. Concentrated on undoing the damage that his violence had wrought upon her body. Unbeknownst to Daniel, this was the moment that Jack suddenly saw them, as clear as day. Their babies. A boy and a girl. The tingling in his hands intensified. He watched as they morphed into older babies, then toddlers, happy and laughing. There were more children, but they were unfocused. The boy reminded him of Charlie, sandy brown hair with brown eyes, and the girl, was a gorgeous mini Sam. He saw their newborn faces again and then their picture faded and the tingling in his hands stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam, she was lying still. Breathing but unconscious.  
“Corbin?” He looked up and all the men were staring at him with their mouths open. “Corbin? Check her, Make sure I've healed everything”  
“Jack” Corbin stuttered “Did you really...... heal her?”  
“Check her, make sure she's okay” repeated Jack.  
Corbin bent down and lifted one of her legs again and looked at her in stunned amazement. “Noah are you seeing what I'm seeing?”  
“Yes... she's no longer torn!” uttered Noah in amazement.  
“Help me check inside” Corbin said as he handed the speculum to Noah.  
Noah got the speculum and torch from the bench and gently inserted it into Sam's body and turned on the torch “Take a look...” he said as he reached to take Sam's leg from Corbin.  
“She is no longer torn anywhere, her cervix looks.... perfect... Jack... You healed her!” Corbin said in an emotional voice as tears rolled down his face.

Jack closed his eyes with relief, then his brain began to clear from the haze. “She was bleeding..... She lost blood... She needs more element. Corbin... She needs more element” he said as he looked in dismay at Sam's blood on the floor.  
Corbin gently picked up Sam and placed her on the huge bed so she on her side.  
“I'm going to need a dose... I feel like shit” murmured Jack as he continued to lay on the floor.  
Corbin went to the bench and used the same drug that Jack had been given before.  
“Noah, get Jayak off the stool and knock him out. Le'Vin go and get the mattress from the office and bring it in here for now so we don't have to move him too much before he's stitched up, I'll stitch his back up once I'm finished with Jack and Sam.” said Corbin. When Jayak protested Corbin told Noah to ignore him and do it anyway.  
Daniel watched in horror as Jack leaned back a little and the man injected a small dose of the drug into his chest, the drug that had already succeeded in killing him twice! The same drug that had just caused him to be incredibly sexually violent with Sam. He watched anxiously as Jack's face screwed up in immediate discomfort and his cock began to harden.  
Corbin helped Jack up and on to the bed behind Sam. Corbin lifted Sam's leg and squirted lubricant inside her, then squirted some on Jack's hard cock, as Jack spread it over his cock.  
What the hell? Jack what in the fuck are you doing? thought Daniel while he watched Jack try to guide himself into her pussy, while Corbin held her leg.

“God, I can't... My ribs.... Help me” Jack groaned with pain.  
“Okay Jack let's give the drug time to work properly while I check Sam's lip” Corbin checked Sam's lip, cleaning the blood from her mouth and then fetching a suture kit. “Let me put a couple of stitches in her lip, then you should be okay”. So Corbin used antiseptic to carefully clean Sam's torn lip then repaired it with three small neat stitches, then he went back to lift Sam's leg again and this time Jack was able to guide his cock inside her. Corbin then lowered her leg and moved away.  
Jack gave an experimental slow thrust, he grimaced a little, but then he groaned and thrust again, sliding a little further into her. Then he groaned again and to Daniel's amazement all Jack's pain seemed to melt away and he grasped Sam's hip and thrust into her more firmly until he was in her as far as he could be from behind. He leaned forward and teased her lubricated clit. As if she was awake, then to Daniel's continued confusion Jack said “Wake up for me Sam.... come on sweetheart... Wake up for me Samantha.... Wake up” as he thrust a little harder and moved his fingers faster on her clit. “Come on Samantha.... Wake up Sam.... Wake up sweetheart” The Daniel saw Sam's leg move and then he heard her moan softly. “That's it Sam.. Come on Sam... Wake up sweetheart” Her eyes fluttered and she moved a little as she began to writhe with pleasure. “That's it Sam... Time for some more element... Wake up Sam”. 

Element? Daniel was absolutely bamboozled by what he was seeing. Sam orgasmed as she moaned and bucked her hips, then Jack's hand moved back to her hip as he slammed into her a few more times, then erupted inside her. He seemed to keep thrusting through his orgasm for quite some time, then he groaned and uncurled himself and moved his hand to splay it across her belly.  
Sam's eyes fluttered open and she looked dazed before startling and jolting in awareness and then fear.  
“I've got you Sam” Jack said immediately, his voice sounded.... exhausted. “I've got you” Sam relaxed back against him, then she froze and her hand suddenly went to her belly. “You're okay Sam. Everything's okay. You were right. I was able to heal you... You're okay” Jack said softly, emotionally “We're all going to be okay”  
Jack made no attempt to withdraw his cock from her as he lay behind her and held her.  
“How much blood did I lose?” Sam asked quietly  
“Too much........ You know....... I'm going to have to make love to you an awful lot while you recover from this” he said quietly as he rocked against her.  
Sam moaned and rocked back into him “Oh no... poor me...” she huffed tiredly  
Jack laughed tiredly, then his hand went to his ribs and he groaned “Oh God Sam.. Don't make me laugh”  
Sam froze and then her brow frowned in thought, then all of a sudden she looked absolutely distraught, she carefully dislodged Jack's cock from her body and weakly struggled to turn over with her pregnant belly, until Corbin and Jack helped her so she could face Jack as she began to cry.  
“Jack” she sobbed “Oh God Jack... Don't you ever die on me again”  
Jack held her close. “Yeah I think we've done enough dying to last us for quite some time... And don't you dare go thinking that it's your turn next... No one is dying anymore... No one!”  
“Sound's good to me” Sam huffed as she cried and clung to him.”I love you Jack. Don't you ever leave me Jack. God I love you”  
“I love you too Samantha. So much. I love you so much. Now you'd better stop using that poor lip. Sam...... I'm so sorr.....”  
“Don't you dare Jack..... Don't you dare.... We talked about this remember..... It wasn't your fault... It wasn't you Jack.... It wasn't you” said Sam emotionally as tears ran down her face.  
“Sam...... I remember.... I love you so much Sam” Jack said as he began to cry with her  
“I love you Jack” she said with a quiet teary voice as she snuggled into Jack as much as she could with her round belly. They were both still covered with her blood and Corbin moved in close to get some fluid's set up for Sam as the camera faltered a bit and then it moved before settling and another man stood in front of the camera. A very emotional man. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

You have witnessed a miracle today.  
The Silver Stallion is a true descendant of our God's!  
You have just seen the attempted murder of a descendant of our God's.  
The attempted murder of his mate and his unborn child.  
You saw him use the power of the God's as he healed his mate.  
His power as he saved his child, another descendant of our God's  
Their Master acted out of greed today.  
If you are watching this on board a ship.  
Send a clear message to their Master.  
and please do not buy recording number fifty.  
Buy any other recording but this one.  
Send the message that the treatment of the Silver Stallion  
and his mate the Golden Angel and their unborn child was unacceptable  
Most of you know who I am. Callan, one of the Head Publicists  
Please help me prevent further harm to this beloved pair.  
They have only ever tried to help you in your quest for enjoyment.  
Thank them by buying their other recordings, money is the only worth the Master measures them by.  
Thank you.

The man went back behind the camera and the recording panned back to Jack and Sam lying together on the bed before it ended and turned black.

Daniel couldn't move. He was completely stunned by what he had seen. His face was tear stained as he leaned back against the wall, not really knowing what to feel. Teal'c came to investigate the reason for Daniel's previous mutterings and then the sniffing noises that he had heard and then he saw Daniel's distressed state. He squatted down in front of Daniel , concerned at his seemingly shocked and emotional appearance.  
“Daniel Jackson, what transpired in the final recording?”  
Daniel looked at him and another tear rolled down his face. “You need to watch it Teal'c........ There is too much to tell you......... I wouldn't know where to start....... I still...... I don't...... Oh God Teal'c..... You will have to watch it yourself. You have to watch it.” Daniel said helplessly as even more tears tracked down his face.  
Teal'c gently took the player off Daniel lap and leaned against the wall beside him, removed the head phones from the device, breathed deep and then pressed play.


	12. VALA

Daniel looked at him and another tear rolled down his face. “You need to watch it Teal'c, there's too much to tell you.. I still...... I don't...... Oh God Teal'c..... You are going to have to watch it yourself. You have to watch it.” Daniel said helplessly as even more tears tracked down his face.  
Teal'c gently took the player off Daniel lap and leaned against the wall beside him, removed the head phones from the device and pressed play.

 

CHAPTER 12 VALA

Teal'c stopped the player and closed it before putting it in front of Daniel. He leaned back against the wall in silence as he struggled with his emotions. It had been extremely difficult to watch while his brother in arms violently raped the woman he loves. His heart had broken for Colonel Carter as she told told O'Neill that she loved him, even after he had savaged her lip, even knowing that he would be even more violent with her. There was one thing that still really confusing him.  
“Daniel Jackson, O'Neill remarked that he needed to 'give' Colonel Carter the 'Element', I can only assume he meant Naquadah. I was not aware that it was even possible”  
“Yeah that confuses me too.... Why didn't he just call it Naquadah, and gives it to her.... how? By having sex?...... You know.... It... actually kind of makes sense of the earlier recordings. In recordings three and ten, Sam was unconscious when Jack begins to... touch her. He touches her like she is awake even though she wasn't. She did wake up though.... she would be feeling pleasure as she woke. She looked a little dazed until Jack orgasms and then she sort of jolted and well.... it's like she didn't have any memory of the sex that woke her up. I had no idea about being able to pass on Naquadah, and to pass it on during sex, it must be in his semen. A dose of Naquadah when they have sex. She lost blood, so she needed Naquadah.... Normally replacing Naquadah was done using her own blood stores..... Oh my God.... All that blood she lost when they were captured.... She had no blood stores, they couldn't give her normal blood. Her body would have been trying to run on low blood supplies and therefore low levels of Naquadah. She bled again, so she lost more Naquadah, low levels of Naquadah must make her lose consciousness. Maybe that's why she was unconscious in the earlier recordings.... She had low levels of Naquadah. But somehow she wakes BEFORE he ejaculates and gives her the Naquadah. His semen must have Naquadah in it that somehow transfers into her blood or.... no it must go into her blood somehow or it would not make sense. They must of worked out what was happening with her Naquadah, that he could actually give it to her. But why does she respond BEFORE he ejaculates? BEFORE he gives her the Naquadah?"

“Could it have something to do with the reappearance of his power to heal Daniel Jackson?” asked Teal'c  
“Yes...... I think you might be right Teal'c, but for some reason he only healed her...... lower.... parts. He didn't heal her lip, the man named Corbin, had to stitch it up so most likely her wrist didn't heal either. Shouldn't EVERYTHING have healed? And why can he suddenly heal again? He tried a few times after he had healed Bra'tac but he hadn't been able to do it, couldn't even feel a tingle he said. So why now, and he obviously wasn't aware that he could heal her... Sam had asked him to try. Jack had been completely surprised by his ability to heal.

“Daniel Jackson, would it not be unreasonable to think that a child of General O'Neill would also carry the gene of the Ancients?” inquired Teal'c.  
“Well.... Thor did say that Jack was an important step up, maybe his baby is another step up... maybe a BIG step up above Jack? Maybe the baby was adding power.... or maybe...... Jack was adding HIS power to the baby's..... Maybe that's why she was only healed in that area, because the healing mostly came from the baby, they could only heal what they were close to... or what was affecting their safety? Maybe they needed Jack to... I don't know... focus on what needed healing? Or maybe to add the extra power they needed? Maybe that was why they couldn't heal anything else... their limited combined power? Do you think it is possible Teal'c, that the healing came primarily from the baby?” asked Daniel, excited at his deductions.

“Indeed” nodded Teal'c “Thor seemed..... disappointed to know that O'Neill's only offspring had died. He did indeed point out that if O'Neill did not sire another child that it would be very disappointing to lose the opportunity to advance the human race”  
“Oh yeah... I remember that” said Daniel as he smiled “he also mentioned that Sam would be an ideal mate, as her superior human genetics would compliment his. Jack almost has a fit.... Do you remember? He told us to forget that we had ever heard it and made us promise to never tell Sam what Thor had said and then he told Thor that there was no way in hell he would ever have another kid with anyone and then he stormed off.”  
"O'Neill was indeed very angry at Thor's remarks Daniel Jackson. But it seems that Thor was correct that in siring a child with Colonel Carter that he has indeed produced another step up in the human evolutionary chain.” said Teal'c

“Wow...” said Daniel “All the more reason to make sure their baby is safe Teal'c. We HAVE to find their baby. If that baby falls into the wrong hands... Who knows how many people have seen this recording. They will all think that Jack has powers to heal and that the baby will have those powers too. People will want to buy the baby for it's powers. If this baby is offered for sale as the Master threatened, we need to do whatever we can to buy their baby. I need to go find Vala, we need her to secure the sale of Jack and Sam's baby for us. The sooner Vala can inquire the better I'll feel. We have no idea when she's due. Oh God Teal'c... what if she has already had it? What if we are already too late?” Daniel stood up “I need to go and find her.”

“Daniel Jackson, the time on this planet is now well into the night. I suggest that you call her in the morning and arrange a meeting here in the park lands... for... guaranteed privacy.” suggested Teal'c.  
“Of course... I forgot I had her number to contact her with. I'll go and call now, she will probably still be up anyway. A woman like that probably parties all night” Daniel pulled the list out of the bag with the recordings in it, and then he went to the pack with all the currencies in it and got out some more cash tokens that were used on this planet. They had not had any to start with, so Daniel had gotten a few translating jobs in the city library so they would have cash to use here. He did up the pack again then paused. “If we are bringing her on this ship, we seriously need to hide anything of value. Especially this! Maybe the weapons too.... I am going to go to one of the bars to call her. I will disguise my voice a bit, I don't think she will recognize my voice without seeing my face, it was well over a year ago now” Daniel put his shoes on and grabbed a coat.

“Daniel Jackson, this part of the park land is not well lit, I suggest you take a flashlight and radio with you” Teal'c told him.  
“Good idea Teal'c, I will try not to use it till I am well away from the ship. I will let you know when I am almost back to the ship” Daniel told him as he got a flashlight and two radios from his pack, he handed a radio to Teal'c.  
“Same channel as usual, I will get some hot food on my way back so we can eat and then get a decent sleep before we meet up with Vala..... Maybe we will need to hide the bathroom sink too...” he added at the thought of meeting up with Vala.  
“I will begin to secure our more valuable possessions while you are gone Daniel Jackson” Teal'c said as he let Daniel exit the ship and closed the door again.

Daniel closed his eyes for a minute then opened them, now that they were more adjusted to the dim light he could easily make out the lighter coloured path close by. He walked briskly as it was quite chilly on this planet at night. He went straight to the bar where he had frequented to get the information he had needed. He used the cash token to buy a drink and get some change for the call. He had no intention of actually drinking it, but he knew it would look strange if he didn't have one while in a bar. Last time he was here he had used the same drink for hours, taking tiny sips every now and then. He grabbed the drink and the change and asked if there was somewhere more private he could make a call from. The bar tender recognized him from being in the bar all week and so he showed Daniel through to the dining room that was used to serve meals, but now was closed due to the late hour. Daniel put the drink and change down on the bench then read the basic instructions on how to make a call and then pulled the paper out with Vala's number on it. He put the required amount of change into the machine and then pushed the buttons for Vala's number. He heard some buzzing noises and then some strange clicks. Just when he was thinking that something must be wrong he heard a voice. Vala's voice. He remembered her face and voice so clearly, that he could almost see her.... and then he did see her.... when a picture of her suddenly appeared before him. He jumped a little at the unexpected visual connection.  
“Well... hello handsome... What can I do for you?”

Daniel coughed and lowered his voice a little “Ahhh.... Hello.... I got given your number on board the whore ship today.... I want to buy a baby... ” Daniel heard a sigh and Vala's face flashed with a brief frown before turning back into her usual brash self.  
“Boy or Girl?”  
“Ahh I am not sure... I'm... more after specific... things... than a particular sex”  
“How specific?”  
“Ahhh... can we meet? I would be more comfortable discussing my needs face to face, it will be easier to show you what I want.  
“This isn't really a pick and choose service, well... I mean you can choose to some degree. All I can offer are some probabilities. I'm sure you understand that babies change as they grow.... Their eyes and hair can darken, there are no guarantees on their features.”  
“Yes.. Yes I realise that... I am after... someone specific.... A... whore I.. saw.. She's pregnant and I want her baby when it comes up for sale, which might be very soon. I am not sure how much longer she has before she is due.” Daniel explained awkwardly.  
“Why? Why a specific whore?”  
“She has similar colouring to me. I want a baby that looks like me.. I don't want people to suspect that it isn't mine”  
“What colour are your eyes? The picture on this end isn't very good.”  
“Blue” 

Vala suddenly lost her smile and looked intently into her screen for a few seconds before he saw the recognition in her eyes.  
“Vala I am serious about the baby. I need your help” He could see Vala moving her hand to end the call “Please Vala. I need this baby. Vala please!” But she shut the call down. “Damn it” Daniel cursed as he put more change in and attempted to call her again, but all he heard were the strange noises he had heard before and then a dull continuous beep. “Shit” he cursed as he slapped the bench with his open palm in frustration. He hadn't realised that it would be a video call, the picture had popped up out of the machine on a hidden screen. He would have to risk bringing Teal'c tomorrow, or call from somewhere else and make sure the visual screen did not activate. He put the leftover change in his pocket and took a sip of his drink. It was actually quite a nice brew, so he ended up drinking it all as he thought about the call's failure to secure her help. 

He sighed and got up off the stool and walked back in the bar and thanked the bar tender and asked him if it was alright if he could use the machine to make another call tomorrow night. The bar tender said it was alright as long as the dining room had finished serving food. He thanked the man and left the bar and headed to a shop that served hot food at any time of the day or night. He purchased enough food for them both and a few donuts, pastries and bottles of juice for breakfast, then he set off at a brisk walk to get back to the ship before the food went cold. He walked along the path with his flashlight on as his tummy grumbled. He hadn't had anything to eat since he had vomited and he was feeling rather hungry. He suddenly stopped and turned as he heard something. He had automatically reached for his side arm and had cursed silently when he realised it wasn't there. His eyes strained to see past the flashlight, so he clicked it off and when his eyes were adjusted he looked again. He couldn't see anything, just a few dark trees and some bushes. He didn't hear anything more so he decided it must have been an animal or bird and resumed walking along the path as he pocketed the flashlight. He heard another noise so he stopped and carefully looked around in the dim light, he reached for his radio and began to pull it out of his pocket when he heard a voice.

“Hold it right there handsome” said Vala.  
Daniel froze, but not before he clicked the radio on and held the talk button down so it would not make any noise.  
“Pull your hand out slowly” instructed Vala. When he pulled out the radio he simply held his arm up with the back of his hand to her.  
“Vala” Daniel began, but Vala cut him off.  
”Did you really think that you could fool me into coming to see you about buying a baby, when I know that all you want to do is lock me up for borrowing your ship?”  
“You didn't BORROW it! You STOLE it and then you tried to SELL it!!” Daniel fumed with exasperation.  
“I didn't though did I” defended Vala  
“Because I STOPPED you!” Daniel said incredulously before taking a deep breath and calming down. “Vala I am not here about the ship... we got the ship back and you didn't kill anyone, so let's just forget about the ship... I truly am here about a baby.”  
“Why?”  
Daniel paused for a minute to decide whether or not to tell her the truth when there was a bright flash and pain flashed through him “You bit......” he managed to murmur before he lost consciousness.


	13. FOUND

“Vala I am not here about the ship... we got the ship back and you didn't kill anyone, so let's just forget about the ship... I truly am here about a baby.”  
“Why?”  
Daniel paused for a minute to decide whether or not to tell her the truth when there was a bright flash and pain flashed through him “You bit....” he managed to murmur before he lost consciousness.

CHAPTER 13 FOUND

Daniel groaned softly as he woke up. He tried to clear the fuzz from his eyes and brain and he wondered how on earth had Jack and Sam been able to wake up after being hit with a Zat, in silence, and be ready for anything. Then he realised he did not have his glasses on.   
“Daniel Jackson are you injured” Teal'c asked solemnly.  
“No Teal'c... I think I'm okay... Did you get the food?”  
“Indeed”  
“Good... was it nice?”  
“Indeed”  
“Is she awake yet?”  
“Vala Mal Doran is not”  
“Good... Is there any food left?”  
“Indeed”  
“Really?”  
“Indeed”  
Daniel sat up slowly “When did you get there?”  
“Vala Mal Doran had flown her ship to you and was attempting to drag you into it”  
“Really?”  
“Indeed. It was smart thinking to activate your radio Daniel Jackson”  
“Yeah.... I knew you would be listening... Thank God ” Daniel sighed “Where is the... Vala?...... Where is Vala?”  
“I'm over here handsome. If you wanted to tie me up all you had to do was ask. You too muscles. I'm always up for a bit of kink every now and then. Two men sounds like fun!” Vala said brightly. 

“What!” said Daniel loudly as he turned to face Vala who was currently lying on her side on Teal'c bed behind him with her arms tied behind her back.  
“Hey muscles, how about making me more comfortable before we get on with the hanky panky. You can take your clothes off anytime you know” said Vala with a huge smile.  
“Vala Mal Doran we have not intention of engaging in any sexual acts with you” Teal'c told her firmly.  
Oh... I was hoping to enjoy you for myself... but if you just bought me here to watch that's okay too... although I hadn't pegged handsome here as... well... I guess I should have known by your reluctant kiss that you prefer men... Nice muscly men... hmmm. Delicious” she said as she smiled appreciatively at Teal'c.  
“Shut up!” Daniel yelled Teal'c and I are not a couple”  
“Oh... Just casual lovers are you? asked Vala as she looked from Daniel to Teal'c and Back again with a big smile ever present on her face.  
“Aaaarrggh” yelled Daniel, then he turned to Teal who was holding a Zat. “Shoot her again Teal'c..”  
“Daniel Jackson sufficient time has not passed..." began Teal'c  
“I know... I know...” Daniel said with exasperation “Just gag her then.... PLEASE!”  
“Still don't like to admit it in public yet handsome? Still a bit shy are you? With that body there is no need to be shy... You have put on more muscle than when I saw you last, maybe I should call you muscles one and mmmmmm” Vala's words turned into angry noises as Daniel stuffed a sock into her mouth. Daniel then took off the other shoe and sock and tossed them to the end of his bed with the other shoe.   
“Vala!” he yelled angrily at her. She stilled immediately and looked at him angrily. He got up and pulled her up off Teal'c's mattress until she was leaning against the wall, then he went back to sit on his own bed. Teal'c sat on a chair they had acquired. They actually had two chairs and a small table where they could eat their meals. The ship had become more like a galaxy traveling RV than a ship.  
“Vala” Daniel began again as Vala silently scowled at him. “Let me make it perfectly clear.... I am NOT here for some sort of.... vengeance thing... all though it feels oddly pleasant to see you with my sweaty sock in your mouth” Daniel smirked, then he took a deep breath and looked at her more seriously “I need you to find a baby. A baby from one particular woman. I know she is pregnant. I think she is on the breeder ship and I think she is due soon. The baby is going to be sold. I want that baby. Her baby”  
“Mmmmfff mmmmfff” mumbled Vala. 

Daniel went over to her again and put his hand up to remove the sock, but then paused as he warned her “No unnecessary talking or the sock goes back in....... Understand?” Vala nodded so Daniel removed his sock and Vala made faces and grimaced.  
“Just how long did you have that sock on? It's disgus........”  
“SHUT.... UP.....!” Daniel yelled “Baby talk only!” he reminded her quietly as Vala scowled.  
“Can you get a baby from a particular woman if you know who she is?”  
“Depends.... is she a breeder? How long has she been there?”  
“I'm not sure if she is classed as a breeder, but she is definitely pregnant. She was captured about nine months ago”  
“Ahh... so it's yours...” she smiled.  
“No..... she is... a friend. I just want to make sure her baby is safe”  
Vala looked at her warily “Was she pregnant when she was captured? Is she your sister or something?”  
“No... she definitely was not pregnant when she was captured, but I think she must have conceived quickly. She is family, but not … She's not related”  
“You said that you saw her. How did you see her if she is a breeder? Breeders are hidden from customers” asked Vala, now curious.  
Daniel sighed. “Have you heard of the Golden Angel”.  
“Of course... everyone has heard of her, she's..... you want HER baby?”  
“Yes... I need to buy HER baby”  
“You saw recording fifty didn't you? You just want that baby because you hope it will inherit it's father's powers from the God's. You just want it so you can use it.” sneered Vala angrily.  
“I want to buy it so it will be safe! The parents of that baby are two of my best friends! I just want their baby safe!” Daniel said firmly.

Vala continues to scowl at him. Daniel thought of something and grabbed his camera from beside his mattress where he had left it with the playing machine. He turned it on and searched through the memory. He found what he was looking for and pressed play and turned the screen towards Vala so she could see it. It was a video taken three years ago at Sam's surprise birthday party. He loved it because everyone had looked so happy. It was taken long before things got strained between Sam and Jack. Before they had been promoted and the team had split. He always made sure that it was safely locked into the memory card whenever he had to delete or move other things. Sam was laughing. She had just opened a present from Cassie who had just told Sam that she needed to use the movie ticket voucher to take her to the movies next week. Sam had laughed and had given Cassie a big hug and said “I assume you have a particular movie in mind?” and Jack had ruffled Cassie's hair with a smile and called her cheeky. Just at that moment Sam had looked at Jack with such longing in her eyes, it had been such an unguarded moment before she looked away and managed to collect herself. While she looked away, Jack had looked at her the same way before Sam had turned back and their eyes had met. Jack had smiled at her and Sam had blushed as Jack handed her a present from him. Sam had taken it with a solemn 'Thank you... Sir' which had caused Daniel's heart to break with sadness. He stopped the recording.

“Two of my best friends....... I want to buy THEIR baby to keep it safe. One day we are going to get them the hell out of there, somehow, but for now one thing we can do for them is to keep their baby safe.”  
Vala stared at the frozen screen of Jack and Sam. The Silver Stallion and the Golden Angel as they smiled sadly at each other in another life.  
“Vala.... Please help me buy their baby so we can keep it safe until we can get them out. We have been searching for months, no idea if they were dead or alive, chasing after clues about the whore ships. Anything. Today.... Today I found out they were actually still alive. Today I found out that Sam is pregnant. Vala Please..... We're willing to pay for the baby. You will get your commission. I will even pay you extra. As long as we get THEIR baby” Daniel pleaded with her “Can you do it? Can you get us their baby? I will be getting the baby's blood tested, so I will know if you get the wrong one. Their baby Vala. THEIR baby.... Can you do it?”  
“No” said Vala quietly.  
“Vala....”  
“I can't Daniel, because it is already sold” she said apologetically.  
Daniel stared at her in shock. “What?” he whispered “Sold...... It's already been born and sold? Was it a boy or a girl? Where is it?”  
“Boy” Vala whispered at she still looked at the screen of the camera with a frown.

Daniel closed his eyes “Oh God..... Jack's lost another son” he said emotionally as tears pricked at his eyes “Do you know where he is Vala? Do you know who he got sold to? Vala?”  
“What do you mean he has lost another son?” asked Vala quietly.  
Daniel sighed. “Jack lost his only child, an eight year old son in an accident about nine years ago.... and now he's lost another son” Daniel blinked back tears “Vala... Please..... Do you know where the baby is?”  
Vala looked at Daniel's emotional face. At the tears of grief that shone in his eyes. She sighed “Yes... I know where he is”  
“Where? Is he on this planet?” Daniel asked hopefully.  
“How much are you going to pay me” Vala asked as her voice suddenly went hard and her usual bright smile back in place.

“How much do you want?” asked Daniel.  
Vala looked at him suspiciously, then she said “The baby went to a good home. They wanted a baby to love. They have no idea about what his father can do. They just wanted a gorgeous baby to love. They might not be willing to part with him”  
“How long have they had him?  
Vala rolled her eyes.  
“How long?”  
“Two days”  
“Okay, well you can just tell them that there has been a mistake, that you will give them a refund or another baby. Tell them that this baby was stolen and his parents want him back. If they really want a baby to love, they won't feel right about taking the baby if they know it was stolen from parents who want him”  
“Daniel. They know the baby comes from a whore ship, that's why they were willing to pay so much for him. For secrecy. They know he is a stolen baby”.  
“How much did they pay?”  
“Ten Naquadah chips”  
“Ten!!!”  
“There was an auction. There was a huge demand for that baby. I convinced my buyers that this baby would grow to be a truly handsome baby and that he would be worth any amount. He is in a good home Daniel”  
“He's not with Jack and Sam” Vala frowned at him. “They are his parents names. Jack and Samantha, Sam. They are the best parents he could ever get. I need that baby Vala, offer them a profit and another baby. Surely there are other beautiful babies? You get me their baby and I will give you three Naquadah chips for his safe delivery into my arms. Vala's eyes went wide at the offer. “Where is he Vala? Where is the baby now?”  
“Untie me and I will tell you.”  
“Tell me or I will stuff this sock back into your mouth until you ARE willing to tell me” Daniel said firmly.  
Vala looked down at the sock and grimaced. She looked back at Daniel. “Show me the chips... Show me that you can afford to pay for him and I will tell you where he is”

Daniel looked at Teal'c who handed Daniel the Zat and went out of the room. After a few minutes, he came back with the required Naquadah chips. Eleven for the baby and three for her. Daniel watched different emotions cross Vala's face while she looked at the Naquadah chips. She was chewing her bottom lip as the thought.  
“Okay” she finally said “You have a deal”  
“Where is he?”  
“You need to let me pack a bag”  
“Where is he?”  
“Don't I even get to have clean underwear with me?”  
“Where..... is...... he?” Daniel asked firmly.  
Vala sighed. “On a planet not too far away from here”.  
Teal'c took the chips back to their hiding place and then when he came back, he helped Vala up and took her to the controls and sat her down in the co pilot's seat and then Teal'c took the pilot's seat and started the engine.  
“Coordinates” asked Daniel.  
“Really? No clean underwear?” she said annoyed.  
“Do you want the sock?” Daniel asked as he held it up to her face.  
Vala gagged a little and screwed up her face then told Teal'c the coordinates. Teal'c entered the coordinates and told Daniel that they would be at their destination in approximately seven hours and then smoothly guided the ship up and out of the atmosphere.

“Please tell me you secured my ship?” asked Vala with an irritating whine.  
“That ship was not worth securing, but I did indeed secure it for you Vala Mal Doran. It will be safe until we return.” Teal'c told her as he set the hyperdrive and activated it.  
“It had better be Muscles, or you might have to give me this one as a replacement instead”.  
Teal'c arched an eyebrow at her then returned his attention to the controls.  
“Daniel Jackson, I suggest that you go and acquire some rest before we reach our destination” suggested Teal'c.  
“I'm not sure I could sleep Teal'c.... not when we are this close to getting Sam and Jack's baby. I will take over if you want to rest Teal'c?”  
“Rest? Jaffa never rest” Vala scowled.  
“This one does.... this one sleeps too.... and snores..... and farts....” Daniel pulled a face. “Teal'c no longer had a symbiote, so he now he needs to sleep”.  
“No symbiote??? How is that even possible? He should be dead.” said Vala skeptically.  
“Indeed it is true Vala Mal Doran. I no longer possess a symbiote of the false God's I am truly a free Jaffa thanks to a drug named Tretonin.” Teal'c declared with a smile.  
“Really?........ Wow..... That's..... Wow.......”  
“Indeed” nodded Teal'c.

The next two hours passed in silence as Daniel ate his mostly cold food while he sat on the floor and leaned up against the wall with the Zat trained on Vala, who looked at him every now and then and scowled with annoyance whenever Daniel waggled the sock at her. Then Vala declared that she needed to go to the toilet. Daniel warned her if she tried anything that he would stuff the sock back in her mouth and secure it with his dirty underwear.  
Vala looked at his crotch and smiled brightly “Going to take them off now are you? Can I watch?”.  
Daniel just shoved her in the direction of the toilet. In the bathroom, Vala turned her back to him and presented her bound wrists. When Daniel did nothing she looked back at him.  
“How am I supposed to go if I can't use my hands? I can't exactly aim it like you and Muscles can Handsome” she said as she looked at his crotch again.  
Daniel sighed and stepped to his pack and pulled out his pocket knife and then cut through the zip ties. She stretched her shoulders with a small moan and then turned while rubbing the red marks on her wrists and looked at him.   
“You seriously aren't going to watch me..... go are you?.... It's not like I can climb out a window” she said as she gestured around the small room.  
Daniel sighed with annoyance and left the room, just as he was shutting the door when Vala said quietly “Daniel”  
“Yes?” asked Daniel with annoyance.  
“When muscles bought me onboard the ship, I don't suppose he picked up my small back pack did he?”  
“What the heck do you need your back pack for? You want to touch up your lipstick?” Daniel asked snidely, totally sick of her brazen personality.

Vala flashed a look of anger before flushing with embarrassment and looking at the floor “No... I need..... something of the.... feminine nature... a pad” she said quietly.  
“OH........” said Daniel “Oh..... sorry.... Um.... Left cabinet door”. Vala looked at him confused “We bought Sam's toiletries and some other stuff she might need along for when we rescue her. Use what ever you need. She won't mind” Daniel told her and then closed the door.  
Vala opened the cabinet and found a couple of packets of assorted tampon, pads and removed a pad from one of the packets, she paused for a moment and then also grabbed the cleansing lotion and some cleaning pads and put them on the sink. She went to the toilet and did what she needed to do before washing her hands and looking at herself in the mirror with an emotional frown and sighed tiredly as she blinked back tears. She used the cleanser to clean the smeared make up off her face, then rinsed her face with water before patting it dry on a towel. She put the items back into the cabinet and the rubbish in the bin under the sink. She went to the door and opened it, then turned around and presented her wrists to Daniel.

“Are you going to behave yourself? asked Daniel quietly “Because at some point I'm going to have to start trusting you and it may as well be now.”.  
Vala turned around nodded and then looked at the ground quickly. Daniel noticed that she had removed her make up to reveal pale skin and dark circles under her eyes. She avoided looking at him and moved around him to go back to the front of the ship.  
“Actually” said Daniel as he considered her completely exhausted appearance “I decided I had better go and get some rest, so you need to come with me so I can keep an eye on you” so they headed to the room that he and Teal'c had claimed and she sat down on Teal'c's bed. “You may as well lie down and get comfortable we still have a few hours of traveling left”.  
She hesitated for a minute, then she eased herself down on the mattress as she faced the wall. Daniel thought he heard her give a little hiss of pain as he saw her settle on the mattress. “Are you okay Vala?” he asked a little concerned, maybe Teal'c had hurt her... or maybe...  
“Yes” she said quietly.  
“I know sometimes Sam needs to take pain killers when she... well... you know... Do you need some? I have some right here?” asked Daniel.  
“No I'm fine” she said quietly.

Daniel watched her while the tension left her body as she quickly fell asleep. Daniel felt horribly guilty. He hadn't given her comfort any thought. He had been so intent on finding Jack and Sam's baby that he had not given her ANY consideration at all. Vala suddenly moved in her sleep and rolled over to face him, her face wincing a little before she settled back into a deep sleep. She looked so pale and….. totally exhausted... She looked ill... or like she had just recovered from an illness. The dark circles under her eyes made her look..... vulnerable and.... sad. He continued to watch her while she slept heavily, she didn't move again until Teal'c came to tell him that they were almost there. Teal'c watched as Daniel called her name and got no reaction. Daniel moved to her and touched her arm firmly to wake her. Vala had instantly pulled away in a panic as she reached for her thigh and banged against the wall.  
“Vala.... It's okay Vala” Daniel said quickly before her face settled and she relaxed a little bit. “Sorry” apologized Daniel.  
“I assume we are almost there?” asked Vala as she tried to get her breathing and her wildly beating heart under control.  
“Indeed” said Teal'c “The sun is rising over the city”.   
“There is a big grassy park to the south, land somewhere near the big cream mansion” said Vala, then she looked at Daniel “I need my make up”.  
Daniel nodded and reached for her small pack, he had checked it while she had been asleep. It contained a remote control for her ship, as well as a hair brush, perfume, make up, sanitary pads and a wallet. Her Zat was now in his hand. Vala eased herself up with a wince and a hiss, it looked like her ribs were sore.   
“Did Teal'c bruise you last night? Are you sure you're okay?”  
“I'm fine. I'm going to the bathroom” she said shortly as she retreated and shut the door behind her. Daniel stood out side the door. When the door opened she had her make up done and a big smile plastered on her face. 

“Okay Handsome, Let's go buy a baby. I want my payment”  
Daniel looked at her with concern as she walked away from him. Gone was the vulnerable sad woman and with the addition of make up, the brash confident woman had returned. He shook his head and followed her.  
“Did you find it Muscles?” Vala asked.  
“Indeed” Teal'c gestured to the viewing area. In front of them was a huge cream double story brick house. It truly was a mansion. It was... massive.  
“Are we cloaked? Muscles” she asked Teal'c.  
“Indeed”  
“Keep it that way, they know what my ship looks like from when I escorted the transport that delivered the baby. Are you coming Handsome?” she asked brightly.  
Daniel handed the Zat to Teal'c and jogged to the bathroom and then when he was done he went to his pack and put on a clean pair of socks and his shoes. He figured that he would shower later, he didn't want to delay getting Jack and Sam's baby. He quickly put on some deodorant and changed to a clean shirt before he rushed to the front of the ship.  
“Alright Muscles, you had better get the chips ready when we go...... I am feeling lucky today” she said as she cheekily raised and waggled her eyebrows at Daniel and then winked.  
Daniel sighed “Okay let's go”

“Let me do all the talking Handsome” Vala said as they exited the ship. As they walked towards the front path, they could faintly hear a baby crying. The crying got louder as they got closer. Vala pressed the door bell and a butler answered the door.  
Ms Mal Doran. How lovely to see you” he said as he gave a little bow.  
“It's good to see you again gorgeous, Is Mrs Harrison in? I need to discuss something with her.” Vala said with a smile.  
The baby's volume suddenly increased in a very distressed sounding way. The butler shuddered, shut the door behind them and left them to find Mrs Harrison. Mrs Harrison came rushing in to the room followed by a young woman holding the wailing baby.  
“Vala! Thank the stars you've returned! Take him back.... Please take him back. He hasn't stopped crying the whole time, we've barely had any sleep. He only tried to drink once and then he vomited and all he has done since is cry. It's awful. There must be something wrong with the poor thing. Our Doctor assured me that there is nothing wrong with him, but as you can hear, there is certainly something VERY wrong with him. I think we need a different baby... a more... placid baby” the poor upset woman was practically crying. Daniel rushed to take the distressed and sickly looking tiny baby from the young woman as he noticed Vala looking a little freaked. But then he saw her visibly shake herself and the 'fake' Vala was back in spades.

“Of course my dear! If he isn't suitable then we are more than happy to provide a replacement. Would you like to try a girl this time? Vala smiled.  
“Oh yes...” Mrs Harrison said with obvious relief “A nice.... quiet girl would be lovely....... SO... Can you take him back? You'll swap him for us?”  
“Of course my dear! Anything for my valued customers! Do you want us to give you a refund now?” Vala asked.  
“No.. no.. just bring me a gorgeous little girl. A nice... quiet... girl. That would be lovely” Mrs Harrison said with evident relief.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Oh yes, quite sure, maybe your Doctor can find out what's wrong with the poor boy.”  
“I'm so sorry for the inconvenience my dear” said Vala “Could we trouble you for some diapers and maybe a bottle for the return journey?”  
“Of course Vala, Mary, give Vala his bag dear, that's a good girl.” The young woman then handed the bag to Vala. “Keep it Vala dear, I will have to buy myself a nice pink one now anyway. Poor little thing. I do hope he will be alright”.  
“I'm sure we will be able to sort him out” said Vala. Vala apologized again as they make a hasty retreat. They hurried back to the ship and Teal'c opened the door for them. Daniel tried to settle the baby, the poor baby looked pale and his cry, for all it's volume, sounded weak and miserable. Vala opened the baby bag and found a bottle of warmed water in a special pouch and then added a sachet of milk powder and shook the bottle to mix it then she quickly handed it to Daniel and retreated away from them. The baby briefly stopped crying and sucked weakly on the bottle for a few sucks and then his face screwed up and he cried again, refusing to try the bottle again. Daniel put the baby up against his shoulder, he hoped that maybe he just had gas, but the baby just kept crying. Vala then handed Daniel a bottle with plain water and told Daniel to try it, that hopefully they could just get him hydrated. Daniel gave it a try and the baby had about six sucks before he stopped and began crying again. “He's so hungry.... Why isn't he drinking?” asked Daniel who was now extremely worried about the condition of the wailing baby. These people had him for two days. He had refused to drink for two days. Daniel was scared. They would need to get him back to the SGC if he wouldn't drink.

“Here” He said as he thrust the baby at Vala “You try”  
“No” Vala said loudly, but it was too late and she had no choice as Daniel suddenly handed her the baby. Vala shuddered and stared down at the baby. Daniel saw the shocked look on Vala's face and watched as she began to tremble while she stared at the baby. The baby was opening it's mouth and had turned it's head to nuzzle at Vala's breast.  
“Vala?” Daniel was worried by her sudden paleness in her face and the shock so clearly on her face.  
“I can't do this...” Vala said suddenly as she began to.... panic.  
“Vala... You are a natural” Daniel desperately encouraged her “You are doing something right, at least he's stopped crying! Try him with a bottle, maybe he will take it from you?"  
“No... I can't do this” Vala was breathing erratically as she forcefully pushed the baby back into Daniel's hands and then quickly backed away shaking. The baby started to cry louder and Daniel looked at Vala again.  
“Vala... What's wrong... Are you alright?” asked Daniel, then he noticed something, twin wet spots growing larger on Vala's shirt that stretched across her breasts. “Vala?” asked Daniel incredulously as he looked at her breasts. Vala followed his gaze and saw that her breasts were leaking onto her shirt with big wet circles. She gave a little sob and put her arms across her breasts with a wince.  
“You're.... leaking!...... Do you have a baby?....... Oh God Vala..... Did we make you leave your baby behind?..... Vala?..... Where did you leave your baby?..... Vala?.... We can take you back.... Vala?” Vala kept backing away and shook her head as Daniel kept talking almost frantically and kept asking about her baby again and again until she couldn't take it any more.  
“She's dead Daniel... She's dead” Vala yelled as she bumped against the wall and slid down it until she sat on her bottom, still shaking as tears shone in her eyes.


	14. REVELATIONS

“You're.... leaking!...... Do you have a baby? Oh God Vala... Did we make you leave your baby behind? Vala? Where did you leave your baby? Vala? We can take you back.... Vala?” Vala kept backing away and shook her head as Daniel kept talking, kept asking about her baby until she couldn't take it any more.  
“She's dead Daniel... She's dead” Vala yelled as she bumped against the wall and slid down it until she sat on her bottom, still shaking.

CHAPTER 14 REVELATIONS

“Oh Vala” breathed Daniel. Daniel handed the crying baby to Teal'c and went to Vala. He squatted down next to her and reached out, but she gave a little sob and jerked away, so he just stayed still. “Vala... I'm so sorry”  
“Who was a host?” Vala asked with a shaky voice.  
“What?”  
“His parents, who was a host?”  
“Oh.... How did you know about that?..... They both were.”  
“Both?”  
“Yeah... Sam got taken first about six or seven years ago. She got taken by force by a Tok'ra trying to escape an Ashrak. The Tok'ra was desperate to get away and Sam was trying to save the Tok'ra's injured host. We didn't even realise until it was almost too late. We almost let her go back through the Gate on another mission”.  
“Mission?”  
“Yeah... We were a team. Jack, Sam, Teal'c and I. We were are team. We went through the Stargate to fight the war against the Goa'uld. Vala's eyes flickered to his for a moment before looking away again. "Someone figured it out and we locked them in a cell while we tried to figure out a way to make the symbiote leave her. The symbiote claimed she was Tok'ra. We hadn't even heard of them back then, Teal'c had heard legends but there was no way to prove it. The Tok'ra wanted to go through the Gate and find another host, told us that she would let Sam go, so Sam could return to us. We thought it was just a lying Goa'uld. We were despairing that we had lost Sam. That there was no way to force the Symbiote out of her. The Ashrak managed to find her in the cell and tried to kill them both. The Tok'ra was badly injured but it used the last of it's strength to save Sam. Sam almost didn't make it. Sam was left with a changed life. Awful memories that were not even hers. The nightmares still trouble her sometimes. Torture, beatings and rapes felt like they had actually happened to her. It took her a long time to get over her initial depression. I don't know how she did it...... Managed to go on with her life. Her body had changed, her blood chemistry. She was left with the most unusual circumstance of having a Symbiote die inside her and still survive. No one had ever heard of it happening. Not even the Tok'ra when we eventually found them.

She has a extra high level of Naquadah in her blood because of the Tok'ra dying inside her. Jack... Well Jack actually got snaked twice... The quick thinking of a Tok'ra saved him from a Goa'uld Symbiote. It had just been implanted and the Tok'ra lowered Jack into a cryo chamber, the Goa'uld left his body as Jack froze and it was killed. Then a later, he got really sick. It was a deadly Ancient virus that he couldn't be cured of. Jack refused to even consider a Symbiote. He hated the thought of being taken over by a Symbiote. Sam begged him to take it, begged him to survive.... and Jack couldn't refuse her...... The Tok'ra took him away to implant a Symbiote and save him. We didn't see him for weeks and the more we complained the more they put us off until they finally admitted that they had no idea where he was. Turns out that the Tok'ra had just come back from a mission where he had used a human slave to get information about Ba'al and then left her behind to take her chances that Ba'al wouldn't discover her betrayal. 

You see Jack is.... he cares about people... and there is no way that he would have ever let ANY one get left behind. It was worse though, because the human slave was a woman with similar features and colouring to Sam. The Tok'ra was so influenced by Jack's abhorrence that he had left her behind, that the Tok'ra went back to Ba'al's fortress to extract her. To Jack, it felt like he had left Sam behind, and they is no way he would ever do that, he would rather die than leave Sam behind. He proved it one day when we had placed explosives on Ba'al's new super ship that he was building. Sam got trapped behind a force shield. Jack tried to get her out but he couldn't. The timer was counting down and Sam begged him to get out, to leave her so he wouldn't die, and he refused.... He couldn't leave her. He loved her so much that he couldn't leave her to die alone, and he would have rather died than lose her. The force shield dropped with the first explosion and they were able to get out, but it was close... way too close. Jack and Sam have loved each other for years... but they could never be together and still fight the war against the Goa'uld. So they scarified everything, sacrificed their happiness to keep fighting the war against the Goa'uld. When the Tok'ra went back for the slave, he got caught as they got to the Gate, and the slimy Tok'ra slunk away and left Jack to face Ba'al's torture alone. Ba'al tortured Jack, trying to find out what the Tok'ra had wanted with his slave, Jack was tortured to death and then placed in the Sarcophagus over and over again but Jack refused to break, refused to tell Ba'al about the girl and what she had done. We finally figured out where he was and we knew we didn't stand a chance at getting him out without being caught ourselves, so we let Lord Yu know where Ba'al's fortress was and gave Jack a fighting chance. It was all we could do. Jack got out and bought the girl home. He spent a week in the infirmary suffering from Sarcophagus withdrawal. So then Jack had Naquadah too. They both have Naquadah... How did you know?”

“He has Naquadah in him...... The baby... He has Naquadah in him” said Vala quietly.  
“How did you know... Did you see some blood test results or something? asked Daniel.  
Vala looked at Teal'c “I'm surprised Muscles didn't tell you”.  
“It is not my story to tell Vala Mal Doran” Teal'c replied.  
Vala looked at the baby in Teal'c's arms, who was still crying, but softer... more exhausted. Vala began to unbutton her shirt and when she had unbuttoned it she gestured for Teal'c to bring her the baby. Teal'c stepped closer and handed the baby to her, she cradled the baby in her arms and he stopped crying and looked at her with his big dark blue eyes. He then began to turn towards her and opened his mouth, searching for the source of the milky scent in his nostrils. Vala gingerly unhooked the cup of her bra, lowered it and then winced as she handled her hard breast as she helped the baby attach so he would get a large mouthful, the baby sucked weakly at first and then his eyes went wide and he sucked harder and reached his hand up to touch Vala's breast. Vala shuddered a little and looked at the baby with tears in her eyes as he began to suck frantically as Vala's milk let down. Vala sighed in relief as the pain in her tight hard breasts began to ease as the other one leaked harder too. “He sensed the Naquadah, he recognised the Naquadah” she said tearfully.  
“You were a host too?” asked Daniel with surprise.  
Vala nodded as a tear dropped off her face and on to the baby's cheek. She used her finger to wipe it off him, then gently touched the baby's soft downy head. “He is used to nursing from... Sam, he is used to her Naquadah. That's probably why he didn't want anything else, he wanted the Naquadah... maybe he needs it?” she whispered through her tears.  
There was silence for a few moments while they all looked at the baby... Jack and Sam's son... finally drinking... finally no longer starving.

“My baby's name was Adria. I left her with a friend while I went to the auction.”  
“Auction?” questioned Daniel  
“For him....”  
“Oh God.... Vala......” Daniel whispered.  
She was almost three weeks old. I left her with a friend who has a baby of her own. Adria was a.... difficult baby, but my friend insisted that she would be fine for a few hours. I needed the commission... I hadn't worked for a few months and my money had nearly run out. So I left her. She'd always been fussy and unsettled. The Doctor that checked her said that it was probably reflux and maybe to try eliminating some things from my diet and see how she responded. Adria suddenly developed a high fever while I was gone and when I got back, she had a seizure and died in my arms. They ran some tests, it turns out she wasn't okay.... She was ….. different from me... She didn't have Naquadah in her blood like me. I didn't understand how I could have given birth to a baby and she didn't have any Naquadah in her blood. Her blood was different somehow, the Doctors thought that she must have had some.... they didn't really know what had happened. She had been drinking my milk. They didn't know what Naquadah was, but they could see that I had it in my blood and that her digestive system was riddled with tumors that contained Naquadah. I killed my own baby. I fed her Naquadah in my breast milk and it killed her. How could I have grown her inside me if she wasn't like me?” She gave a little sob.

“The father, did he have any problems?”  
“I don't know” Vala said quietly  
“Oh......... Oh...” said Daniel awkwardly wondering how many men could have fathered her child.  
“I was raped, I don't know who got me pregnant. I was being followed when I was on a strange planet, I couldn't see them, but I knew they were tracking me. I tried to give them the slip, but they managed to shoot me with a sedative. I never even saw who it was. I woke up in a cell, but I managed to escape and get back to my ship before they realised that I was gone. I knew I had been raped so I just tried to forget what had happened, then a few weeks later I began to get sick.... all the time..... I was pregnant. Every now and then I always got the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I was scared it was whoever had raped me, that they knew I was carrying their child. I often wondered if they had done it on purpose. That maybe they were just waiting for me to give birth so they could take the baby...... I used most of the money I had left to buy a better ship, so I could lose them, I didn't want them to ever get their hands on my baby. I got the job as a baby broker just after..... after I first met you, but I had to stop working for a while, I was just too exhausted all the time. This auction was my first job back. I should never have left her.”

“Oh Vala” Daniel sighed. He had misjudged this woman again. He looked down at the gorgeous little boy. “He looks like Charlie... That was Jack's first son...... when he was eight... he got hold of one of Jack's weapons and shot himself. Jack was in a really bad way when I met him. Really bad. He had accepted a suicide mission because he blamed himself for Charlie's death. He had a bomb, that was supposed to blow up himself and the Stargate if he found anything dangerous. We found Ra. Jack used the bomb to blow up Ra's ship instead and we started a war we weren't even aware of. We had thought that Ra was the only 'God'. We thought there was no danger left, we couldn't get to lock the Gate on any other addresses so we had no idea the Gate went anywhere else. A year later Apophis came through the Gate looking for suitable women to be a host to Amonet and took one of the military women who had been there to guard the Gate. Turns out that our Gate had been disconnected from the network because the DHD was lost”  
“DHD?” asked Vala  
“OH that's what we call the controller, it's short for 'Dial Home Device', anyway Sam and her team had created a stand in computer to dial the Gate, she helped write the program to make it all work”  
“Sam?... I thought she was a soldier?” she asked confused.  
“Well... she's both... an.. incredibly intelligent soldier who is also an amazing scientist. She saved our asses so many times hey Teal'c.” Daniel smiled  
“Colonel Carter did indeed save our lives many times, she is a formidable warrior and she is indeed a most accomplished scientist” agreed Teal'c.  
“Turns out we couldn't lock on any other planets because as the Gate wasn't attached to a DHD, it never got any updates that corresponded to the planets movements over the thousands of years that our Gate was inactive. 

Once Sam had written a program to update the symbols locations due to planetary drift.. we had a working Stargate. We went after Apophis to try to rescue...... the woman that had been taken, but we got ourselves caught and Jack helped convince Teal'c that we could save the rest of the prisoners and make a difference in the war against the Goa'uld. Teal'c turned on the other guards and Jack blew a hole through the wall so we could escape and Jack convinced Teal'c to come with us. We took all the prisoners home with us and then slowly got them sent back to their own worlds or found them somewhere safe to live. Teal'c joined the team, and we have been fighting against the Goa'uld ever since. Jack had a new purpose. He had tragically lost his son to a terrible mistake, but after finding out about the extent of the tyranny of the Goa'uld and that our planet was in danger, he decided to live and fight in the war, decided to help others that couldn't save themselves. 

Over the last nine years there are a hell of a lot less Goa'uld and we are still fighting.. or we were... until Jack and Sam were taken. Teal'c and I couldn't bear to stop searching for them when our world called a halt to the official search. So we turned our attention from the front line of the war, to finding Jack and Sam... to bringing them home. They had been so important in the fight against the Goa'uld, we feared that we wouldn't be able to win the war without them. The first solid clue I had was this week, when I found out a whore ship was arriving. Yesterday I found out my friends were still alive, and that they had suffered so much..... I found out that they had finally admitted to each other how much they loved each other. I thought that would never happen... I thought as long as we were fighting this damn war that they would never have any personal happiness. It was so overwhelming to see them together. Making love. Then the nightmare of watching Jack drugged and forced into brutalizing the woman he loves so deeply, forced to almost kill her and their unborn child...... all for greed.... I knew that they were together and had each other, but God... I knew how much they were suffering too. 

When I realised Sam was pregnant and then found out the baby would be sold, I knew we had no option but to find it... Find him. I know Jack and Sam will be suffering terribly with his loss. You said that he was used to sensing Naquadah, used to having milk with Naquadah, so that means she got to nurse him for at least a little while. They got to hold him for at least a little while. God, it would have broken her heart to have him taken away from her. From them. She was dreading that this war would never end, that she would never have any personal happiness. She finally got to have a child with the man she has loved for so long, only to have the baby stolen away. I don't even know if they are still safe... If they're still alive? But I am never going to stop searching until I know for certain one way or another. If they are still alive, we won't stop until we find a way to get them out. Get them home. They have fought too hard and too long to deserve an end like this. They have been so completely selfless....” Daniel took a deep breath to settle his emotions. “I still can't believe we found their baby. That he is safe. We found him because of you Vala. God knows what would have happened to him if we hadn't got him today. How much longer would he have survived. If you hadn't had the compassion to feed him...... Thank you Vala.... I know it's not your own child back... and God I wish I could do that for you Vala, but I can't... no one can..... It wasn't your fault Vala..... I know you are saving this baby's life... You can't have Adria back... but you HAVE saved this little boy's life. Without your breast milk, he would kept refusing to drink and would have died. I just hope that you can somehow feel some solace from that. That you are saving his life. It wasn't your fault Vala.... You didn't know... No one knew... Maybe his father knew.. maybe that's why he was trying to keep track of you, so he COULD take the baby... But he should have told you Vala.... If he knew that there was the slightest chance that the baby would be.... different, then HE is the one responsible for her death. It wasn't your fault Vala.”

More tears fell from Vala's eyes as she sobbed quietly. Daniel put his arm around her shoulder and gathered her in a gentle hug, he watched as she gently broke the suction on her breast and lifted the baby to her chest and gently patted his back until the baby belched.  
“Wow... Yep that's Jack's son alright” Daniel laughed.  
“Indeed” Teal'c agreed with a smile.  
Vala lowered the baby to her other breast so he could also provide more relief for her other breast. The baby immediately turned his head to search for her nipple again. She unclipped her bra cup and exposed her full breast, still hard with an abundance of milk. She teased the baby's mouth to encourage him to open wider before pushing her nipple into his mouth so he had a big mouthful of breast to suck on. He sucked greedily again as the milk filled his stomach.  
“That is just so incredible” Daniel breathed as he watched. He had never watched a baby nurse from a breast before, there was something so.... primal about it. So basic, yet so incredibly amazing at the same time. “Jacob” said Daniel quietly. I bet they named him Jacob.”  
“Jacob? asked Vala through her tears.

Sam's dad. He died not long after they were captured. Sam doesn't even know he died. He was our liaison with the Tok'ra. He was dying of an illness not long after Sam had been changed by the Tok'ra. She had led us to the Tok'ra by using some of the images and memories that Jolinar had left in her mind, one of those memories that surfaced was a Stargate address, so we dialed it and went to see if we could find them, to see if we could become allies in the war against the Goa'uld. We found out that one of their oldest and wisest Tok'ra's host was dying and that they hadn't found a new host for her. Sam asked for the opportunity to offer being a host to her dad. He was a retired General in the same Air Force military that Jack and Sam belong to. He accepted and blended with the Tok'ra Selmak. They both died. Selmak had become too old and was dying, but Jacob refused to let her leave him to die. He knew that we needed Selmak to figure out an ancient device that had been found. We had to resort to asking for Ba'al's help to work it out because we no longer had Sam. It was in Ba'al's interest to help figure out how to use the device so that it could be used to destroy the Replicators.”  
“Ba'al....... Ba'al agreed to help you?” asked Vala.  
“I guess he figured that he knew it was his only chance to get rid of the replicators for good...... Even HE was scared of what they could do”

“Replicators?”  
“Oh.... you REALLY don't want to know... You were incredibly lucky that they never got this far. They were advancing at an alarming rate and destroying everything in their path. Sam had helped the Asgard a few times to save their home planet from the nasty little bugs. That's how smart she was... She even had the Asgard asking her for help.” Daniel chuckled at the memory before continuing the story “In short, Sam's dad, Selmak and Ba'al worked out how to calibrate it to destroy the replicators in one foul swoop. Ba'al knew how to dial all the gates at once, so when the disrupter wave passed through the Stargate it went....... everywhere...... All the replicators were destroyed, and not long after Anubis was locked into a never ending battle with one of the Ancients”  
“Ancients. What are they?”  
“You might refer to them as your God's, the power Jack has to heal comes from them, he is a direct descendant so he carries the gene that allows him to operate their technology. We call them the Ancients. Selmak had gone into a coma after they had calibrated the device. She never regained consciousness, never had the chance to leave Jacob, so once Selmak died, he died too. Sam's dad surrendered his life to give Selmak more time to help save us all from the Replicators. He apparently knew what he was risking. He must have been devastated to die while knowing that Sam was still a prisoner somewhere, or even possibly dead......... It was so tragic that he died not knowing. We were informed about what was happening during our weekly check ins with our base and temporarily went back to help defend the device. We still get sent messages to keep us up to date, and we let them know how our search is going. We didn't go to his funeral, we wanted to get back to the search as quickly as possible and we knew that he would understand. He was a good man. Sam will be devastated to find out he died. He was pretty close to Jack too. I think he always knew that Jack loved Sam, that he would defend her with his life. Jacob respected him for that. Yeah.. I think they will name him Jacob... at least that's what we will call him until we get them out and find out what his name really is.” He looked at Teal'c who nodded his approval.

Vala fed the baby until he was content and fell into an exhausted sleep, then she simply watched him as she held him, slightly rocking her body. Daniel thought that she probably didn't even realise that she was doing it.  
“Thank you Vala” he said sincerely then he leaned down and kissed her head. Vala suddenly sobbed and then it was like a dam had burst and she finally let her grief overwhelm her as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Daniel, mindful of the sleeping baby, gathered her in closer and Vala lay her head against Daniel's chest as she cried. Daniel couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he felt tears gather in his eyes. It hadn't been sore ribs or menstrual cramps, her breasts had been so full, so tight and hard. That's what had been causing her discomfort. Vala's breasts had still been producing milk for her dead baby. Daniel felt his heart break for this woman. This infuriating..... brash... vulnerable and desperately sad woman. She had been raped, found out she was pregnant, and had decided to go through with the pregnancy and keep the baby, only to have the baby die when she was barely a few weeks old. How completely devastating for her. She had been willing to completely change her life for a baby that was forced on her. There was so many layers to this woman. She had hidden her grief completely. She had been brash, pushy and confident and it was all an act. A layer of protection. He continued to hold her as her sobs grew quieter. He gently rocked her and slowly rubbed her arm with his hand as he tried to comfort her. A little while later, he realised that she was asleep in his arms. She was no doubt exhausted too. He gently maneuvered enough to get his legs underneath himself and then carefully lifted her slight frame and the baby securely into his arms. And carried her to his mattress. He gently laid her down, soothing her when she stirred. He gently moved the baby as he eased her onto her side and settled the baby on the mattress in between her and the wall. 

Vala began to mumble and her breathing rate began to increase, so Daniel rubbed her arm again and talked to her quietly until she settled again. Each time he went to leave her, she would get restless, so he decided to lie down behind her. Vala almost instantly had leaned back and sought out his body heat.  
When Daniel had been comforting Vala as she cried, Teal'c had gone to start the ship and had taken them into orbit. He had come to the door and quietly informed Daniel that he would head back to the planet they had been staying at. Teal'c had watched as Daniel had tried to settle Vala and then had given up to lie down behind her so that he could continue to provide comfort for her. Teal'c went to his bed and picked up a blanket and then spread it out over Daniel and Vala, being careful not to cover the sleeping baby too much. He advised Daniel to get some sleep and when he had landed and secured the ship, that he too, would get some much needed sleep. After removing his glasses, it hadn't taken long for Daniel to fall asleep, his hand still on Vala's arm.  
Daniel woke sometime later, dimly registering the baby whimpering before hearing him suckle. He heard Vala crying softly as the baby drank from her breast. He rubbed her arm in comfort as he lay behind her. It was all he could do.


	15. QUESTIONS

After removing his glasses, it hadn't taken long for Daniel to fall asleep, his hand still on Vala's arm.  
Daniel woke sometime later, dimly registering the baby whimpering before hearing him suckle. He heard Vala crying softly as the baby drank from her breast. He rubbed her arm as he lay behind her. 

 

CHAPTER 15 QUESTIONS

He felt a strange attraction for this woman. When she had stolen the Prometheus, he had actually admired how good she was. She had almost beaten him a second time, before he had managed to Zat her. He had been taken by complete surprise when she had removed the helmet, When she had removed the armor and revealed her svelte figure in the tight black suit, he had certainly been embarrassingly attracted to her. She had shot his arm, then healed him when she tried to sway him into telling her what she needed to know, she had straddled his lap and had definitely noticed his... sexual interest in her. She had planned to steal the ship, but she had ensured that no one had been hurt. Once the Prometheus was safe again and Vala in custody, she had managed to escape and sent SG3 back via the rings before escaping into hyperspace. He had quite often thought about her since then. Sometimes with annoyance and anger at her being the reason that the mission to Atlantis had been delayed. Other times he had dreams about her. Sexy dreams. He had lied to her and told her that he had kept his eyes closed while he changed her, but he had definitely peeked. Definitely looked at her beautiful body. He had gotten another erection while he had undressed her. She certainly had turned him on. He had not been THAT turned on since..... since he had lost his beautiful wife. It had certainly been a strange feeling and it had certainly been a strange encounter. He could feel himself responding to the memory of seeing her naked. He shifted his hips back, hoping she wouldn't notice. She was grieving for her baby, that last thing that she would want is his sexual interest. 

Three weeks..... Her body was still recovering from giving birth. He began to think about baby Jacob hoping to distract himself. He seemed so small. He knew that he was a newborn, but he looked so small. Had he been delivered early? Did Sam have a troubled pregnancy? She had been terribly sick. She had been so terribly sick that she'd had bouts of unconsciousness. Something to do with her Naquadah? They were still confused about that. It was only just nine months. Sam must have gotten pregnant VERY quickly, but had her baby been delivered early? Or was he just a small baby? Jack and Sam were not exactly short, Sam was tall for a woman. Surely they should have had a bigger baby? Maybe his size had been affected by poor nutrition? But that did not make sense if they sold babies, surely they would want the mothers healthy so the babies would be healthy too? Sam had been vomiting so violently, she had looked so terribly gaunt and ill. She had definitely made some physical improvements as the recordings had progressed into newer ones, but maybe it had been too late to positively affect the size of the baby? She had still been very thin even though she had improved. He hoped that she'd had a safe birth. 

If she had lost blood, he hoped it wasn't enough to make her worse. Watching recording number fifty had been so emotionally traumatic. Watching Jack be drugged and watching while he had savagely hurt Sam, savagely torn her insides, her ass. It had been so unexpected to see him heal her and stop the contractions. He had seen Jack die, and it had happened before. Twice he his heart had stopped when he had been overdosed with the arousal drug. A heart attack. He had watched Jack die and Sam had been hanging on the wall with blood dripping down her legs and pooling on the floor. He thought that she was going to die too. He had thought that he was going to watch two of his best friends die. Jack had been resuscitated, then he had seen a miracle. Sam had been having contractions, her vagina, cervix, uterus and ass had been torn. The doctor had said that her cervix was too damaged, that he would have to remove her uterus. Jack's grief had been overwhelming. Sam had been so adamant that it wasn't his fault, she had known that he would get violent, that he would hurt her. She had known. But Jack had laid his hands on her belly and had healed her. Sam had known he could. Somehow she had known that he could do it. Had she felt something from the baby within her? Had it somehow influenced her to get Jack to try?

Then their son had been taken from them. When had he been taken? He had obviously fed from Sam, he had recognised the Naquadah in her Vala's milk, so he had spent some time with her. If he had been born early, had they left him with her for a while? The baby had been comforted by Vala's Naquadah. Had recognised the Naquadah in Vala's milk. He had refused to drink anything else. He had vomited after drinking some and then had refused to drink more than the few sips it took to find out it did not have Naquadah. He knew that they couldn't possibly feed the baby without Vala. Yet how could they ask her to do it? She had just lost her own baby. How could they ask her to continue to feed Jack and Sam's baby? It must be so awful for her, to be feeding a stranger's baby her milk, that should have been for her own daughter. She was saving a strangers baby with her Naquadah laced milk, that had apparently led to the death of her own daughter. So ironic. So dreadfully ironic. How would she cope with feeding Sam's baby only to have to hand him back to her. Although when they got out..... Sam would no longer have milk. Her milk would be drying up without a baby to feed. Sam would not be able to feed him. Even when they rescued them, Sam would not be able to feed her own baby. Would Vala continue to feed the baby?. 

He seemed like he needed the Naquadah.... how long would he need it? How long until he could be weaned on to other milk? Would they be able to convince Vala to keep feeding the baby? Would she do it because she now knew that she was the only one who could save him? That without her milk that baby would starve and die? He wasn't sure that even the SGC could help with this problem. The baby needed Vala. They needed Vala. The only question was, would Vala be willing to keep feeding the baby. Would she be willing to come with them? He felt Vala relax into sleep again. He knew that Teal'c was sleeping. Thankfully he wasn't snoring too loudly tonight. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Vala to look at the baby. His mouth was still on Vala's breast, but he was asleep, every now and then his mouth would make sucking motions, he doubted very much that he was actually getting anything. He was such a beautiful baby. He had a light covering of hair that was a dark blonde colour. His eyes are a deep blue, he knew that Jack's eyes were brown, so he guessed that baby Jacob's eyes would probably change to brown. Jack's hair had been a light brown before he had turned gray. Daniel couldn't get over how much the baby reminded him of the photo's he had seen of Charlie. He would pull Jack's wallet out tomorrow and look at the photo again. 

Jack and Sam's baby. Who would have ever thought that they would have a baby, let alone finally be together. They had been pushed together by force, but he knew that they were truly 'together' now. Seeing Jack and Sam so tenderly make love had been.... he wasn't even sure there was a word.... He had wanted them to have the chance to be together for years. They were finally together and it was so satisfying to see them together. Almost a relief to see them together. Now they'd had their baby taken away from them. Stolen. Sold. He couldn't imagine how they would be feeling. Sam had been allowed to feed their baby.... but for how long? If he had been early, had they let her feed him until he was bigger and stronger? They obviously had not known that the baby would suffer without Sam's Naquadah laced milk. Jack had not even called it Naquadah, he had referred to it as the element. Why? How had they not known that the baby would suffer without Sam. Had they literally sold the baby straight from her breast? They must have. They had let her feed her baby, let her bond with him, only to steal him away. She would have suffered like Vala had, Sam's breasts would have been full, tight and painful, still producing milk for a baby she no longer had. Jack. God knows how Jack would be coping with the loss of another child. At least he would know that his son is not dead.... just... sold. At least he would still have Sam. He hoped. Anything could be happening to them now. As soon as Sam has recovered from the birth would they will be forced to make more recordings?. What if they drugged Jack again? What if he damaged Sam again? Would he still able to heal her without the baby lending it's ancient gene as well? 

Their future was so uncertain. The Master had been angry at the sales figures falling. Would men respond to the plea in the last recording. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that the 'extras' on the recordings had been deliberate. The man recording them, Callan, had been so emotional, he had genuinely cared for Jack and Sam. Had he deliberately added in the extras so the people seeing the recordings would build more knowledge about them, know what they were suffering through, that they were really in love with each other? Had it all been done on purpose? The more he considered it, the surer he felt about it. Callan had wanted Jack and Sam to have 'fans' to let their 'fans' know what reality was really like for Jack and Sam. Why? To try to keep them safe? The Doctors had shown quite a bit of attachment too.... very emotional when Jack was being resuscitated, so sad when Sam was going to lose the baby and possibly her life. It seemed as though Jack and Sam had gained some real 'fans'. Important 'fans' that could make a difference in their lives... or try to.. 

The Doctor had been whipped for questioning the Master's actions. He had been punished severely for interfering. The scaring on his back had been hideous. How many times had he been whipped before?. If he was being whipped, being punished, then was he a prisoner too? Were all the medical staff prisoners too? Is that why they had bonded with Jack and Sam?. Tried to do their best to keep them safe. Risked being whipped. They were all prisoners? Except for Callan, he was the promotions guy or something. He wasn't a prisoner, why did he care so much for them, had he just befriended them as he had been filming them. Had he come to like them enough to continually risk those extras if they were not mistakes? The usher had suggested that interest in their recordings had waned. If that was true, were their lives truly at risk? Their son had been sold for ten Naquadah chips. That was a hell of a lot of money for a baby. Would they force her to get pregnant again. Would they not let her use birth control? Would they turn her into a breeder if their popularity failed? Would Jack be kept alive to breed with her because of the hope that he would pass on his powers? Or would they let another man rape Sam over and over until she was pregnant?. He shuddered at the thought. No, the bidding had gone so high because it was Jack's baby. There was the possibility of every baby having Jack's power. Would they just continue to breed her, make her endure pregnancy after pregnancy until she was no longer fertile? Would they force Jack to breed with other women? No... The usher had said that his blood would kill anyone else. Had Jack fooled them? Lied about the Naquadah in their blood? The Naquadah was easily seen in their blood under a microscope, had he fooled them somehow, was that why he had called it the element. Did no one know that the element in their blood was Naquadah? He had so many questions. SO many questions. 

They had to find them soon. Now he knew they were definitely on a breeders ship, at least they knew which ship they had to find. Hopefully Vala would be able to help them find the right ship. If she was a baby broker does that mean that she had access to the ship? She said there had been an auction for the baby, had it been on the ship? Surely they would have inspected the baby? But Vala had been shocked at the presence of Naquadah in the baby. Which meant that she had not been close enough to feel it before. Do they just issue a certificate of health and show photo's of the baby in question? He had a lot of questions that he needed to ask her. Hopefully she would agree to help them. She had already helped them find Jack and Sam's baby, but it had only been two days since she had lost her own baby. As much as he wanted to rescue Jack and Sam, he knew at the moment, his priority was their baby. He would do whatever he needed to, to keep Vala feeding their son. Without Vala he would die. He hoped that they would not have to force her to feed the baby, he wasn't sure he would ever be able to stoop that low. Not when she was grieving for her own baby. Feeding another baby was going to be so emotionally hard for her. Daniel eased himself down and tried to relax. He needed to get more sleep. Jack and Sam's baby was safe. For the moment he was safe with a full belly. For the moment it had to be enough. He would talk to Vala after they had slept. They had all been exhausted, he still was exhausted and he knew Vala would be completely exhausted, mostly from her incredibly emotional day. Even the baby was exhausted. He had virtually starved for two days. Two days. He forced himself to stop thinking about the baby. Stop himself from thinking about anything. He was driving himself crazy with circles of unanswered questions. Sleep. He needed sleep. They had a lot to try and sort out tomorrow. 

He needed to have a serious talk with Vala. Maybe she would do it for money? She had just earned herself three Naquadah chips for getting Jack and Sam's baby safely in his arms. She had done it, no matter what the circumstances, without her, they would not have got the baby. She had earned her payment fair and square. He would pay her what she was owed. She had needed the money she said. That's why she had attended the auction, to secure the baby for her rich clients and earn a commission. She had promised Mrs Harrison that she would replace baby Jacob with a girl. She would need to attend to that. Daniel figured he could pose as a buyer, pay for the baby and then they could take it to the Harrison's and no one would ever know. The Slavers would never know that the Harrison's had 'swapped' a sick little boy for a girl. If they found out... would Vala be in trouble? They got paid for Jacob, and Daniel would pay for the baby girl to replace Jacob. No... it would all work out. Daniel would just buy a baby girl and disappear. Two days ago had Vala been on the Breeder's ship? Had the auction been on the breeder's ship or had it been somewhere else? If she had been on there for the auction, that meant that she must know where that ship was two days ago. Two days. So much had happened in those two days. 

Daniel felt a bit better now that he had analyzed his sexual reaction to watching Jack and Sam fuck. It had not been them.... it had been the sexual acts. He felt better about that now.... relieved. He was hard again now, thinking about playing with a woman's ass. Not Sam's ass.... any woman's ass. God help him, now he was thinking about Vala's ass! Sha're had been very excited with anything sexual. He had not had a lot of experience himself. He had gone out with Sarah, but she has not been interest in anything other than straight out missionary sex. Maybe that's why he had lost interest in her, had forgotten dates with her. Sha're had been very adventurous. She had been a virgin. She had been so incredibly shy to begin with. They'd had a lot of fun trying new positions and Sha're had loved having her ass played with. He had loved her so much. He had been so incredibly lucky to have had her. He'd only had her for a year, but God it had been a wonderful year! He still missed her. Still dreamed about her. Dreamed about fucking her. But he knew that his sexual attraction to Vala seemed to be fast becoming a mental attraction as well. He had thought about her so much since the incident on the Prometheus. He knew how much people could change. He had watched Teal'c's dramatic change. He himself had changed so much too. Nine years ago, he could never have imagined himself being competent with weapons. Never. Now he couldn't imagine feeling safe without one. He had known nothing of Vala's circumstances. She had been a host once. He would like to hear her story one day, to find out what had happened to turn her to a life of thievery and deceit. He knew she was a good person. A compassionate and loving person. She had loved her daughter. She had been compassionate to feed a strangers baby even though she was full of grief for her own baby. He was looking forward to unraveling the mystery of Vala Mal Doran. He wiggled closer to her and breathed in her scent. A hint of vanilla lingered in his nose. Calmed him. Soothed him. Sha're had liked the scent of vanilla, she had often used it to scent her shampoo. He kept his nose in Vala's hair, breathing the scent in as he continued to relax until he finally slept again.

Continued in PART 3 - JACK AND SAM - SEX SLAVES


End file.
